A Third Summoner
by Quatermass
Summary: Sent to another world to escape the destruction of Madain Sari, Harry Potter was robbed of two sets of parents within as many years. At the age of seven, an act of malice serendipitously sends Harry home. After a year living with Eiko Carol, Harry gets caught up in the adventures of Zidane, Dagger, and their friends, in a race to stop Kuja, and save the world...
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

You would think, given that my first fanfic on this site, and my (to-date) second most popular, _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_ , that _Final Fantasy VII_ is my favourite game in that franchise. But actually, it isn't. My firm favourite in the series is actually _Final Fantasy IX_. I think it's partly that, compared to the previous two instalments, it is light-hearted, the main protagonist is very likeable (I actually do like Cloud and Squall, but Zidane is far more likeable than either), the story is an interesting distillation of past games in the series, and it includes some of my all-time favourite music pieces from the series in it (like _You're Not Alone_ , and _Immoral Melody_ ). The sidequests and minigames are also enjoyable, like the auction, the frog-catching, the Chocobo digging…I could go on, but I won't.

Anyway, it occurred to me that putting Harry into the _Final Fantasy IX_ world, in much the same manner as I had with _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_ , might be an interesting idea. There used to be a Harry Potter crossover with _Final Fantasy IX_ with a not dissimilar premise, but it seems to have been removed, as I can't find the damned thing. That being said, that one started at the beginning of the game, whereas Harry, in this one, ends up in Madain Sari with Eiko, and as the main party doesn't reach Madain Sari until partway through the second disc, that's also when Harry will join the party, alongside Eiko.

That being said, unlike in _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_ , Harry will end up in this world some time before the events of _Final Fantasy IX_. So there'll be a few chapters of build-up before Harry and Eiko meet Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, and Quina. And unlike in _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_ , I have no desire to bring in any Harry Potter characters other than Harry himself, at least for the moment.

I must be suicidal to consider doing this, though.

Anyway, the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be a lot of annotations, as is the norm for my fics.

Secondly, spoilers abound for _Final Fantasy IX_. This is your only warning.

Finally, the following is a fan-based work. Harry Potter and _Final Fantasy IX_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release, or Kuja will demolish your hometown.


	2. Chapter 1: An Abstract of Seven Years

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **AN ABSTRACT OF SEVEN YEARS(** **1)**

The wind howled as the massive craft hovered in the stormy sky, its lethal energies laying waste to the ancient village of Madain Sari. There was no irony in the fact that the massive orb underneath it, resembling vaguely some eldritch eye, bathed the village in an apocalyptic light that resembled blood. Only a grim aptness, a perverse appropriate nature, giving the landscape the features of Hell.

On the outskirts of the village, a man, his head (adorned with a single horn in the middle) bleeding from a grievous wound inflicted by debris, was making the finishing touches to a magic circle. In the middle of it was a woman screaming in the painful throes of childbirth. Said woman also had a horn in the middle of her forehead.

The man didn't have much time. Somehow, the craft hovering above them had blocked those trying to flee the village on foot, though he knew that at least two had managed to escape via boat. But on the storm-swept ocean, he doubted that Jane or her daughter Sarah would survive(2).

This, however, was an act of sheer desperation. He needed to ensure the survival of his child and his wife. The circle would send them somewhere safe, at least he hoped.

He knew only a few summoners would survive this destruction. The Carols were travelling around the continent, and they would come back to behold the village in ruin. And not everyone would be killed by this unnatural maelstrom. But he knew he would die, and unless he got his act together, so would his wife and child.

The circle was now complete. "Goodbye," the man whispered, tears running from his eyes, mingling with the blood running from his head, before he summoned up every reserve of magic he could, and poured it into the circle.

Nothing happened. In desperation, he began pouring more and more. In a brilliant flare of light, the man seemed to become radiant, his now-ragged clothes becoming scintillating robes, his horn becoming longer, his eyes glowing. It was the power of Trance, a surge of emotion lending further power to him. One last, terminal act of desperation.

In an actinic strobe of light, the woman disappeared. The man breathed a sigh of relief, even as it was the last thing he ever did. A massive wall near him, which had been swaying in the maelstrom like a tree in a gale, collapsed onto him, mashing his innards into mince, and sending a gout of blood jetting out of his mouth. His last thoughts before he was consumed by the darkness was that at least his wife and child were safe.

Then, the light left his emerald eyes…

* * *

In his desperation, the man, whose name would be lost to the ruins of Madain Sari, had made a critical error. Pushing that much energy into the magic circle had only served to breach the walls between dimensions, weakened by the attacks of the _Invincible_ , the craft laying waste to Madain Sari.

So, instead of transporting to a safe place elsewhere on Gaia, his wife was sent to another world. And most definitely not to safety. She was transported right into the middle of a civil war between mages, on a world where magic, rather than being a part of everyday life, was hidden and concealed. In fact, she ended up sprawled on the table in the middle of a meeting of one of the factions involved in said civil war, much to their understandable surprise and shock.

His wife perished in childbirth, despite the best efforts of those who found her. Once they had realised she hadn't come from their enemies, they had tried their best, but to no avail. Her child, however, survived, his mother giving his life to bring his own into being.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that the child resembled that of two of those present. Their own newborn child had only recently perished, apparently of an illness, though dark whispers spread rumours of a poison or a curse. The oldest of those present declared that the child would have his horn removed, so that he would pass without comment amongst others.

And thus, the unnamed child would be given the name of Harry Potter, thus setting him on a course that he had no control over.

He lived happily and obliviously with his adoptive family, who came to view him as their son. Admittedly, they were concerned when images of strange beings appeared around him when stressed or frightened. Beings that soothed him, who talked to him, and to _them_. Beings with names like Valefor, Yojimbo, Anima, and the Magus Sisters. But they loved the boy as if he was their very own. They were willing to die for their child.

As things turned out, unfortunately, they did.

* * *

Harry Potter was ignorant of both parts of his heritage. He had been kept that way by his relatives. This could have been a good thing, given that one reason he was left with the Dursleys was to shield him from his fame at becoming the Boy Who Lived, but the Dursleys also went out of their way to make his life miserable. They could have shown him love and affection. They could have shown him apathy and indifference. Even those would have been more tolerable, compared to the odium that the Dursleys showed Harry Potter.

The horse-faced, giraffe-necked Petunia Dursley didn't have issues with magic as much as an entire subscription. Her sister, the late and (by the Dursleys) most certainly unlamented Lily Evans, had gotten magic. Petunia hadn't. She thus got a major chip on her shoulder, with psychological complexes that were actually more simples. Her husband, the walrus-like Vernon Dursley, was obsessed with normality (ironically, his idea of normality actually meant affluence, though he was full of effluence), and viewed Harry as a convenient punching bag, as did his porcine son, Dudley. All three viewed Harry as a servant, an encumbrance, and a ready-made scapegoat for when things went wrong.

The boy grew up small and scrawny for his age, with emerald eyes and messy dark hair that was eminently untameable. He had two scars on his forehead. The first was more noticeable: an ugly, inflamed thing that looked vaguely like a thunderbolt. The second, which was far less noticeable unless you scrutinised his face, was in the middle, roughly circular, fading, and had something of a raised area of the skull underneath, just barely.

He had imaginary friends with him, friends who were reluctant to reveal themselves to the Dursleys, lest they be exploited, or else lead to the death of Harry. They could annihilate the Dursleys with a command from their master, but they knew it would only serve to bring unwanted attention to them. So, instead, Harry was comforted by his imaginary friends, although Anima did give the Dursleys frequent nightmares, where they were subjected to her Pain and Oblivion attacks. They regaled him with tales of Gaia, and of Madain Sari, and the Eidolon Wall. They told him where he came from, and what he was truly capable of. He could scarcely believe it, with the wonder all but beaten out of him by the Dursleys, but he listened. They were the only ones who cared. They taught him magic as he lay in the cupboard under the stairs the Dursleys deigned to grant him as a bedroom. He certainly had a lot of practise with healing magic after the Dursleys' ministrations.

It would be so easy to keep talking about how horrible the Dursleys were, and how miserable they made one Harry Potter, but to do so would also be tedious at best, and psychologically damaging at worst. So we will move onto the day that Harry Potter's life changed forever, and, debatably, for the better. He would come across life-threatening situations, face monsters and people who wanted to exploit him for their own ends, but he would also make new friends, behold wonders, and get a better life.

That being said, this had nothing to do with Hogwarts. After all, this day happened when Harry was seven years old.

It happened on a rare school trip, one that had taken their class to the Wookey Hole Caves(3). The cave system was famous for being used in film and television, but even then, had a mystical reputation. Petunia, in hindsight, didn't know how Harry had managed to get his permission slip signed, she usually refused the boy. Perhaps one of the teachers took pity on him, and allowed him to come anyway. That was unusual, as the teachers usually treated Harry with distrust, given the poison the Dursleys dripped into their ears.

Harry had wandered the caves with a sense of wonder, even as teachers admonished him (a touch too harshly, their perceptions of the boy coloured by the Dursleys' machinations), enjoying himself. Here, there was magic, he was sure of it, despite his relatives' frequent denials.

He wandered off from the main attractions, unaware that his obese cousin had followed him, the notions of a vicious plan taking form within Dudley Dursley's piggy little mind. Harry soon came across a hole with a rusty railing around it. The sign claimed that, thousands of years ago, it was reputed to be a place where spirits could be summoned for counsel, assistance, and even to do battle with. These were but the faintest of legends, but they still stated that the Wookey Hole was perhaps a gate to another realm. The hole itself was said to be all but bottomless, and any attempt to spelunk into it had ended with the persons attempting to do so disappearing…or being frightened out of their wits.

Harry, fascinated in a dark kind of way, peered into that abyss, half-expecting to find something staring back. Here, there was wonder. Here, there was fantasy.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, and the familiar, hated voice of his cousin hissed in his ear. "Say goodbye, freak!" And he was shoved over the railing, part of it collapsing. With a brief shriek of fear, Harry Potter tumbled into that abyss…

* * *

The authorities heard from Dudley that the railing broke when Harry leaned up against it too much, and there was no evidence to suggest otherwise, merely suspicion. Dudley bragged about it quietly to his father, who was elated…not knowing that his wife had heard it. She shuddered. They were laughing. Laughing as Dudley recounted how he had pushed Harry into the hole, how Harry screamed, and how Dudley had run to the authorities, all sorrowful and crying crocodile tears, for his cousin. The authorities could do little: the hole was extraordinarily deep, and nobody had ever reached the bottom safely. Harry Potter was dead, and lost forever at the bottom of a pit so deep, it may as well have been bottomless.

That was what got her. Not that Harry had been murdered by her son, but that her son was capable of murder. And that her husband had gone along with it.

Petunia was many things, many bad things. She would wish someone was dead, like her sister. There were times that she had wished Harry was dead, or had never been born. But she had never thought of murdering her nephew. There were lines too vile for her to cross. The fact that her son and her husband joked and laughed about such a thing shook her to her very core. Would they kill her one day? Would Vernon Dursley one day kill her? Or worse, her own son, despite everything she had done?

Petunia Dursley didn't cry. She stared at the wall opposite her, from the couch in her well-appointed living room. All paid for by the money they got for being guardian of the boy by the government. Money they had effectively stolen.

An unfamiliar sensation filled her heart and soul. Not quite remorse, but certainly fear and guilt. Fear of judgement, in any case. A judgement that may come all too soon.

* * *

But enough about these vile parodies of humanity. Let's get back to the fate of one Harry Potter, who, contrary to what those in the world he was expelled from believed, didn't die.

Instead, he ended up, sprawled, bruised and hurt, but alive, in the middle of a vast, circular space. Groaning in pain, he got to his feet. Surrounding him on all sides was murals of strange and wonderful creatures.

His Eidolons appeared, surrounding him, gaping at the wall. "I don't believe it," murmured Anima, currently in her more human guise as a woman in her early thirties.

"Are we… _home?_ " Mindy, one of the Magus Sisters who appeared as a young girl, asked.

"This appears to be the Eidolon Wall," Yojimbo remarked, a tall man with his arms usually crossed. "And it feels like Madain Sari…"

Anima had returned to Harry, embracing the boy as he began to sob, while the other Eidolons looked on. The poor boy had just nearly been murdered by that brute of a cousin of his, and if they were still in the same world, all of the Eidolons present would have gone to the Dursleys and wiped them out without compunction. Even Yojimbo, the calmest and most stoic amongst them, was wondering how to make them die slowly and painfully of multiple slashes from his swords.

Their moment was ruined when a girl rushed into the area, accompanied by a number of strange creatures. Said creatures had white fur, purple bat-like wings on their backs, and what looked like a red pom-pom on an antenna on their heads. They looked to be the epitome of cuteness.

The girl accompanying them was about five years old, with blue hair adorned with a yellow bow. From her forehead, a horn protruded. She was dressed in a magenta and pink outfit with yellow coveralls and ornamental wings adorning the back. Her expression was torn between curiosity and outrage. "Hey! Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Eiko," said one of the flying creatures, "I think most of them are Eidolons, _kupo_."

"Wait, what? Seriously?" The girl strode right up to them, and peered at them. "You look like normal people to me…but I know Eidolons can look like normal people."

"Of course we can," Valefor (a red-haired young woman in appearance) said, patiently, kneeling down to come to eye level with the girl. "Are we in Madain Sari?"

"Of course!"

"Good. We were hoping as such. I am Valefor. That boy is our summoner, Harry Potter. The one hugging him is Anima. These lovely ladies are the Magus Sisters, and that man with the dog is Yojimbo. And you are?"

"Eiko Carol!" the girl said proudly. "And these guys are Mocha, Moco, Chimomo, Momatose, Morrison, and Mog."

Seeing Harry's blank look, Anima said, gently, "They're Moogles, Harry. A race very in tune with magic."

"Oh." Harry, rather timidly, stepped forward, and offered the girl his hand. "It's…nice to meet you, Eiko."

She grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you too, Harry! You're a summoner? But where's your horn?"

"It got removed when he was a newborn," Anima said. "Enough of it remains that we can communicate, and even manifest physically."

"WHAAAT?! But my Eidolons can't do that!" Eiko yelped, leaping into the air in a petulant tantrum and some surprise. Then, a bit abashed at yelling, she put her hands behind her, and swayed from side to side sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Harry said, trying to avoid cringeing. Partly at the volume, and partly because good things never came from yelling. In fact, yelling tended to be a prelude to either being forced into the cupboard, or else getting hit. Usually by Vernon Dursley's meaty hands.

Eiko peered into his face, before saying, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I…uh…" The shock of everything, like his near-death experience, learning that the world his imaginary friends told him about was real, and the girl who was by turns loud and kind, was all too much. Harry's eyes fluttered upwards, and then he sagged to the ground.

"Hey!" Eiko yelped, rushing forward, her eyes wide with concern. She checked the boy, before saying to the Moogles, "Hey, guys, can you help me get him indoors?"

"We can do that ourselves," Cindy, the eldest and most rotund of the Magus Sisters said, picking Harry off the ground.

"Huh. Eidolons that remain solid, even after the summoner's out cold," one of the Moogles remarked. "Okay, this way, _kupo!_ "

The strange procession left the Eidolon Wall of Madain Sari, marking with its passing another passing: that of a life of neglect. Now, Harry Potter had gained a new life: one with family, and friends, even if it was a little unconventional.

It wouldn't remain free of strife, and darkness impinged on the world. But Harry was ignorant of that. And in a way, this day felt in years to come like he had finally come home.

Which, indeed, he had.

 **CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Not that promising a beginning compared to** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **, with a lot of little scenes and timeskips. But stick around, it definitely gets better. Hopefully it has already with the meeting with Eiko.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering how the Eidolons are able to exist outside of summoning in battle, remember in the game that Ramuh at least appears in such a manner.**

 **The concept of Harry being pushed into a deep hole in the Wookey Hole Caves and into another world actually came from an earlier fanfic idea I had that didn't quite go anywhere. It was originally a crossover with** ** _Final Fantasy VI_** **, and then** ** _Final Fantasy IV_** **. As I realised it seemed to be little more than a rehashing of the books, I abandoned it in favour of** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **. That being said, I revisited a couple of the central conceits here, including the Dursley men being pleased with themselves, while Petunia is horrified.**

 **1\. An abstract can mean a summary, particularly in academic papers. Hence the chapter title.**

 **2\. Sarah being the birth name of Princess Garnet, aka Dagger, though this is an Easter egg in the game.**

 **3\. The Wookey Hole Caves, for those of you not in the know, are a famous cave system in the UK, in Somerset. They were used for two** ** _Doctor Who_** **stories (** ** _Revenge of the Cybermen_** **and** ** _The End of Time_** **), at least one** ** _Blake's 7_** **episode (I think** ** _Project Avalon_** **), and so on. However, while there are no crevasses or holes that lead to other worlds, or any summoning areas AFAIK, the caves are steeped in superstition regardless.**


	3. Chapter 2: Eiko and Harry

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **EIKO AND HARRY**

Harry had thought he was dreaming, that he had been pushed into a hole deep within a cave, a bottomless pit that had somehow led to him ending up in a ruined village on another world. Oh, and he had been accosted by a blue-haired girl with a horn, accompanied by bat-winged teddy bears with pom-poms. Not a nightmare, thankfully, as it seemed to end not too badly, but it was bloody weird.

Of course, when he woke up, any notion that it was a dream was swiftly dispelled. Whether that was for better or for worse remained to be seen. Because he was looking into the concerned features of Eiko Carol.

"Hey, you're awake!" she said. "Are you feeling any better, Harry?"

Harry nodded, a little weakly. "Where am I?"

"My home in Madain Sari," Eiko chirped. "Your Eidolons were very helpful, carrying you here. Very chatty, too. They told me some of the horrid things your so-called relatives did. Not to mention where you came from. You come from another world…well, apparently you originally came from here. But your birth mother died giving birth to you, and your adoptive parents died saving your life."

Harry nodded. The Eidolons had told him, told him that the Dursleys had lied about the car crash, about his parents being drunkards. His true parents had been summoners of Madain Sari, and his adoptive parents had been heroic mages. He found them comforting fictions, albeit things to take hope in. Now that he was in Madain Sari, he was beginning to truly believe them. It was either that, or this was a dying dream, and he was lying, neck broken, at the bottom of a pit in the caves.

"Is there…anyone else here?" Harry asked.

Eiko shook her head. "No. Besides the Moogles and our Eidolons, we're the only ones here. My grandpa…" For a moment, she halted, and had a look on her face, a look of loss. "Two weeks ago, he died(1)."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. He looked after me when my parents died. As for everyone else, well, Madain Sari was hit by a massive storm that killed almost everyone," Eiko said, rather solemnly. "That's why the place was in ruins. Some people might have left, but they haven't come back. Well, except for you. We're the last members of our tribe, Harry."

Harry blinked. He couldn't really comprehend the enormity of such a statement. To tell the truth, despite her surprising maturity (at times, anyway), neither did Eiko. It was hard for anyone to comprehend such a thing, let alone a pair of young children.

"Your Eidolons told me that some meddlesome old man removed your horn(2)," Eiko said. "Apparently they don't have summoners over there. Well, not quite. Well, I've met your Eidolons. How about you meet mine? Okay, come on out!"

Harry was bemused to see a blue-furred wolf, a green cute…thing, possibly a rabbit or possum or something with a ruby-like jewel on its forehead, and a magnificent, red and gold bird appear. "Whoa!" he murmured, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Harry, meet Fenrir, Carbuncle, and Phoenix(3)," Eiko said proudly, indicating the creatures in their turn.

Carbuncle, the green thing, bounded up to Harry and nuzzled him affectionately. "Hi, Harry! I hope we can be friends!" it chirped.

"Carbuncle," the wolf, Fenrir, said in a low, albeit amused rasp of a voice(4). "You're crowding the pup."

"Indeed," Phoenix said haughtily, with an eye-roll. The voice was androgynous and ethereal. "But it is good that Eiko has met another summoner. I would like to believe that we are good company to her, as are the Moogles, but another human, and one who does not wish to exploit her power, is a good thing."

"Uh…okay," Harry said. "It's good to meet you."

"Loquacious, ain't he?" Fenrir chuckled.

"Fenrir, don't use such big words!" Eiko berated the Eidolon.

"Says the girl who keeps reading that tattered copy of _I Want to be Your Canary_ ," Fenrir snorted. "Says the girl who kept on annoying her grandfather by spouting terms like 'thaumaturgy' and 'cross-dimensional evocation', trying to sound smarter than you are."

"I _AM_ SMART!" Eiko snapped at the wolf, who was literally howling with laughter. Harry couldn't help it, he chuckled at Eiko's indignation. It was the first time in a very long time he had laughed at anything…

* * *

Upon learning that Harry could cook, and cook well, the Moogles begged him to cook that night's dinner. Eiko's cooking was prodigiously awful, and could probably be used in battle for lethal purposes. Harry actually agreed rather quickly: unlike the Dursleys, the Moogles were encouraging, and it was funny to hear entreaties for a good meal coming from a flying teddy bear-like creature.

Ingredients were a bit lacking, but Harry had been forced to learn how to cook well by his aunt. Fish, potatoes, and vegetables seemed like a safe option, though Harry was a little wary when he learned that a specialty of the area was a kind of noxious hopping bug called an Oglop. They were apparently often put into soups and stews.

As he worked in the kitchen, Harry found that he was enjoying himself. Now that Petunia wasn't hovering over his shoulder (a couple of the Moogles were, but they had good temperaments and were actually giving him gentle advice on occasion, not to mention were encouraging), he actually found that he liked cooking. It didn't hurt that he was probably going to get more than the table scraps. He was actually salivating at the thought of actually eating this meal.

It was the smell of this cooking that actually, truly brought it home that Harry was here, in Madain Sari. While the pain of landing at the Eidolon Wall, the sights and sounds, all contributed to this not being a dream, it was the simple smell of cooking food that brought it home to Harry, that this was real.

He wasn't on Earth anymore. He may have shivered at the fact that he was far away from home, except this place, already, felt more like home than the Dursleys' house. There, he was little more than a servant, continually told he was an encumbrance, lucky to be there. Whereas here…

Okay, Eiko was a little loud and shrill, but even now, he was already beginning to think of her as a little sister…or a big sister. Sometimes, she acted older than he did, and other times…

As he cooked, he asked one of the Moogles, Morrison, whether there were any other races in the world. "Plenty, kupo!" Morrison said. "Humans, along with summoners, who are actually humans, just with horns and the ability to speak to Eidolons. There aren't as many humans on this continent now: most of them are on other continents, especially the Mist Continent. Then, you have the Dwarves, who live in Conde Petie nearby. They love a good meal and respect the natural world. Then, there are the Qu: known for being gourmands and excellent cooks. The Burmecians also live on the Mist Continent: a graceful people, who look like rats. However, they are lovers of art and peace, though Burmecia has its own military. There are a number of other different peoples here on this world, but I won't list them all."

"Wow," Harry murmured. So many different types of people.

"There are also many monsters roaming the lands. They can't get into Madain Sari: the old wards still work against them. We will have to teach you to fight, and how to use magic and your Eidolons to drive off monsters, as you and Eiko may need to get supplies from Conde Petie."

Harry wanted to ask more, but he was sure that the fish he was cooking was almost done, so he decided to concentrate on that. It was strange, though. Here, he truly felt at home, even amongst these semi-ruined buildings…

* * *

"Wow, this is good!" Eiko said after finishing a few mouthfuls of food. It was a sentiment all the Moogles agreed with.

"Thanks," Harry said, a little timidly. He wasn't used to being praised by anyone. Understandably so, but still, he still felt nervous.

The pair of them then ate in silence, as did the Moogles. Anima and Yojimbo, though they didn't need to eat, were nearby, perusing the bookshelf in their human forms. Anima had a book in her hands, looking at it carefully. "Wow," she murmured. "This takes me back. Remember when we attended the premiere?"

Yojimbo chuckled. "I seem to recall Ramuh and Bahamut facepalming as Valefor and Mindy chucked peanuts at the stage. Shiva stayed the night with the main actor. And Daigoro relieved himself on some noblewoman's dress. I believe the duel I fought with her husband the next morning was rather one-sided. He was lucky I chose to spare him after I defeated him. Then again, he was Lord Avon's main sponsor."

"What are you talking about?" Eiko asked.

"We're talking about the premiere of _I Want to Be Your Canary_ ," Anima said, replacing the book carefully.

"Wow," Eiko said. "I know you guys are old, but…wow."

"Did you hear that, Anima?" Yojimbo asked with a smile. "She just called you old."

"I'm used to it. I got used to it after the first few centuries or so," Anima said with equanimity. "Besides, you're older than I am. I was only a few decades into being a summon when that girl…what was her name?"

"Yuna."

"Yes, when she finished off Sin, and(5)…" She shook her head. "Straying from the point somewhat. Anyway, my point is, you're older than I am, Yojimbo."

"True. And yet, you're our de facto leader," Yojimbo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it normal for your Eidolons to talk like this?" Eiko asked Harry.

"Pretty much," Harry admitted. "Don't yours?"

"Not as much," Eiko said.

The rest of the meal carried on in silence, save for Eiko and the Moogles making appreciative comments. Harry was glad that they had enjoyed the meal, and they reassured him that they weren't buttering him up.

* * *

After the end of the early dinner, the two of them returned to the Eidolon Wall. Eiko explained that she prayed at the Eidolon Wall twice daily, to the spirits of the Eidolons. Harry didn't know how to pray to the Eidolons, partly because he was more used to praying to God, and partly because praying to beings you could talk to like they were family seemed slightly silly, but he did as he was bade anyway.

Afterwards, Eiko answered his questions on some of the Eidolons on the Wall. She pointed out Ramuh, Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, Atomos (Harry especially didn't like the look of that one, which was little more than a massive gaping maw), the Thirteen Zodiac Eidolons(6)… Harry's mind was all awhirl with new names and beings. All part of this new world he had found himself in.

As they left the Eidolon Wall afterwards, with night falling, Harry watched as two moons rose into the sky, one red as blood, the other a cool blue like the ocean. And it was only now that the full weight truly hit him of the fact that he was no longer on Earth, more so than the smell of his cooking had.

He didn't know what to make of that.

"Harry…" Eiko tugged on his sleeve, bring him to look at her. She smiled reassuringly. "You're not alone anymore. And neither am I. Welcome home, Harry."

The simple reassurance of a normally rambunctious girl caused him to embrace her in a hug. "I'm home…" he murmured.

* * *

That night, for the first time in a long time, Harry slept in a decent bed, a comfortable, if old bed. It took some time for him to get to sleep: in fact, it took Anima singing a song, softly, like a lullaby, to help. When he had asked her what it was when she sang it to him in the cupboard under the stairs, she said it was a song from the world she had once been part of long ago, the Hymn of the Fayth.

Before his eyes finally shut, he fervently hoped that this was no dream, that he wouldn't wake up back in the cupboard, that Madain Sari was where he would be staying for the rest of his life.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to Eiko shaking him awake roughly. So much for it being a dream. But he could live with that. He could live with a rambunctious little sister than have to deal with the Dursleys ever again.

He was home. Well and truly at home.

 **CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Harry's first day and night in Madain Sari. And he's getting used to the fact that he's in another world.**

 **There'll be a series of time-skips over the next two or three chapters: this chapter is set about a year before the beginning of the game proper, and Harry and Eiko will end up on better terms with the dwarves of Conde Petie, and will even make friends with the Black Mages in their village when the Black Mages first arrive. I'm putting the first Black Mage arrivals about six months prior to the beginning of the game.**

 **1\. Eiko's grandfather is said to have died a year before the game begins, so I'm putting his death at two weeks before Harry's arrival. She's had enough time to mourn, I think, and Eiko is, at times, mature for her age. She probably understood the reality of what was happening when her grandfather began to die. Other than that, or the Summoners have a different perspective on death in their belief system.**

 **2\. Given that, for the time being, I have no intention of bringing Harry Potter elements into this story (other than Harry himself), I'm still divided as to whether I should keep Dumbledore close to canon, or else make him the bashable Dumbledore, hence this statement. I could do the latter, but when writing a villainous Dumbledore in Sins of the Father, I actually found it very hard and draining to write a villainous Dumbledore. So that'll be a decision for the future. Given that most of my fics have Dumbledore as a deeply flawed but decent man, I might just go the other way for a challenge.**

 **3\. Unlike the game, where you have to learn these, I'm actually having Eiko know these three Eidolons from the get-go.**

 **4\. When I wrote Fenrir, I actually knew who his voice artist should be from the get-go. Namely, Steve Blum. Come on, you know it's a good match.**

 **5\. As with** ** _Harry Gainsborough and the Philosopher's Stone_** **, I'm positing here that the summons on Spira were the first ones to be created, and that Yuna's actions scattered them across many worlds, including Gaia.**

 **6\. By these ones, I mean the Ivalice Espers seen in** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **.**


	4. Chapter 3: Green Dwarves and Black Mages

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **GREEN DWARVES AND BLACK MAGES**

Harry was surprised when he first met the Dwarves of Conde Petie. They had very thick accents that he could have sworn were Scottish, few of even the men had beards, and they were all green. Oh, and they loved to say "Rally-ho!"

As it turned out, the Dwarves had a great respect for the summoners of Conde Petie, and were willing to trade for supplies. Unfortunately, there was little money and few things to trade: the Moogles could make some necessary items that the Dwarves sold, like Potions and Antidotes. It was more some foods and clothing items, though, as well as some weapons and armour.

It was, surprisingly enough, the Magus Sisters who hit upon a solution. In their original life, they had been a band of travelling entertainers, mostly singers, before they became summons. In fact, the Magus Sisters was the name of their band. In exchange for concerts, the Dwarves would give them supplies, like clothing, food and spices that were harder for the Moogles to get a hold of, even through their Mognet delivery system.

Eiko, once she realised what they could get, was all for it. She turned out to be an excellent flute player, and her Eidolons could disguise themselves as human like Harry's. Well, Fenrir looked more like a werewolf, but Carbuncle became a green-haired boy about their age with a ruby on his forehead, and Phoenix became an elegant, red-haired woman who seemed disturbingly familiar to Harry. Anima told him, quietly, that Phoenix resembled his adoptive mother, Lily Potter.

The Dwarves loved the entertainment. Yojimbo showed off his sword skills, using _Zanmato_ , the Demon-Cutting Sword, to cause objects to fall apart long after he had cut them(1). The Magus Sisters sang songs from their original world, from Harry's world, and from this one. The Dwarves were strangely fond of _We Will Rock You_ by Queen. Sometimes, they did plays, though they couldn't do _I Want to Be Your Canary_ , as they had too many female Eidolons, and not enough male ones. But a few of Lord Avon's plays still fitted the bill, like _The Chocobo King_ and _Merry Maladies_.

Harry got used to this routine, and so too did Eiko. Harry, in fact, was truly beginning to love his new life. True, it was a bit more primitive than back on Earth: no dishwashers or gas stoves. But he enjoyed his new family, and despite the fact that he and Eiko were the only two people at Madain Sari, the Moogles and the Eidolons ensured that he didn't get lonely. Indeed, they helped teach him how to harness his magic, how to use it in battle. He found that he had an affinity for Black Magic, whereas Eiko tended to be better with her White Magic. He also knew a little White Magic, but really only the basic curative spells, namely Cure, Cura, and Poisona.

He got used to using Black Magic to drive off or kill monsters whenever they made the trip to and from Conde Petie: he didn't like hurting things, but if the monsters wanted to kill or eat him and Eiko, then he didn't have much of a choice.

Eiko was astonished when they confronted the Hill Gigas(2), and Harry summoned Anima, who transformed from a kindly young woman with a maternal air, into a bizarre, eldritch creature that seemed like some aquatic creature turned into a mummy. And who promptly annihilated the Hill Gigas with Oblivion, a series of powerful physical blows that sent the not-so-jolly green giant sailing over the hills, likely never to terrorise the path between Conde Petie and Madain Sari ever again.

Needless to say, Eiko was awed at the power of Anima. Though she lamented that she didn't have any Eidolons of her own as powerful as that.

Of course, she then had to hurriedly apologise to Fenrir, Carbuncle, and Phoenix. She didn't notice how Mog, her 'sister', seemed to be quiet after hearing that.

* * *

Six months passed since Harry arrived on Gaia, and it was time for another concert. He was dressed fairly simply, in dark trousers, a white shirt and a waistcoat, with a wide-brimmed hat. The hat was a dark red, which was fitting, so the Moogles and Eidolons said, for he was a Red Mage, one who could use White and Black Magic. That he had powerful Eidolons on top of it helped. That being said, Eiko was certainly more talented with White Magic than he was even with Black Magic: she was on her way to learning how to use Holy, the ultimate White Magic, whereas he was still learning the second tier elemental magic spells(3). Of course, his powerful Eidolons helped make up for that.

It was during the preparation for such a concert that Harry noticed a couple of newcomers in the audience, certainly not Dwarves. They were taller, dressed in less rough clothing, with pointy straw hats. They didn't seem to have faces, just a darkness between hat and collar from which two eyes glowed yellow. The effect was unnerving, but not actually sinister. If anything, it would have been considered endearing, if Harry knew of the word.

The two newcomers seemed surprised to see Harry and Eiko, though he didn't know why. Eiko didn't recognise them either. Morrison, however, did. "Black Mages," he murmured as they prepared 'backstage' (their stage was actually just outside Conde Petie).

"Sorry?"

"We've been getting letters from our friends from the Mist Continent, _kupo_. There are Black Mages who are normal people, but there are rumours of ones that are manufactured. I can tell that these two are constructs made of Mist and other ingredients. I can smell it, _kupo_."

"Why would they be made?" Harry asked.

"As soldiers," Morrison said, disgustedly. "But I thought they were meant to be mindless drones. These ones seem…alive. Aware. Like actual people, _kupo_."

During the concert, Harry and Eiko realised that the two Black Mages were listening raptly and attentively. Despite the lack of expression on their faces (such as they were), they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Afterwards, Eiko asked David Heavenguard, the High Priest of the Dwarves and a good friend, to ask the two Black Mages (whom he called 'Pointy-Hats', or rather, with his accent, 'Pyntie-Hets') to come backstage.

They seemed timid, until they realised that they were talking to a pair of children, albeit ones with powerful magical gifts. Upon realising that Eiko and Harry meant no harm, they introduced themselves as Number 36 and Number 56(4). In many ways, they were rather childlike themselves. Not stupid, but simple to certain degrees.

Soon, a few more Black Mages came to their concerts. Eventually, about a month after they met them for the first time, a new Black Mage, who wielded an elaborate staff, met the two children. He introduced himself as Number 288. Unlike the other Black Mages, he didn't have a childish air to him, rather, a more solemn air. Even a lugubrious air.

"So, you two are the humans the others have spoken of. You are young to venture from your homes. Then again, I cannot speak of youth. I am but six months old, only two of which, I was truly aware. And both summoners to boot. I thought Madain Sari long destroyed."

"How do you know that?" Eiko demanded.

"Because I met the man who did the deed," 288 said. "He had us doing mock battles against vagabonds and criminals in the catacombs under Treno in order to test and hone our skills. He goes by the name of Kuja, though I am the only one of our kind that had escaped here who has met the man. He once remarked to a pair of underlings about his role in destroying the summoners. He revelled in the destruction, but was angry that he had been ordered to destroy the very things that he could have used to destroy his master, whom he called Garland. He was discussing a plan to extract Eidolons from a summoner."

Harry and Eiko looked at each other, before Eiko asked, "There's another summoner? At this Treno place?"

"No. Treno is but one town on the Mist Continent. The summoner he referred to was Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII of Alexandria."

Eiko yelped, "Wait, the Princess of Alexandria is a _summoner?!_ "

"So Kuja believed," 288 said. "He intended to make a move after her 16th birthday, to extract the Eidolons forcibly, which is to happen in a few months' time."

"So that's why Grandpa said not to leave the village before I was 16!" Eiko yelped.

"Yes. The procedure is draining enough even when they're ready. On anyone younger, it would prove potentially lethal, as well as preventing the user from extracting the Eidolons. I didn't hear much more."

288 would later give the two summoners a standing invitation to come to the Black Mage Village, a hidden village not far from Conde Petie. It wasn't until a few weeks later that a wary Harry and Eiko took up 288 on his offer.

It was actually interesting to go there, and meet the Black Mages. 288 explained that they had woken to self-awareness through some means or other. He had woken shortly after killing a vagabond during one of Kuja's drills, and had fled Treno not long afterwards. Some had banded together, and either found ships, or travelled through the ancient underground passages of Fossil Roo to get here from the Mist Continent.

One of the things that disturbed Harry and Eiko were the Black Mages' attitudes to death. Eiko, being precocious, had more of an understanding of death than was normal, and Harry had the definition beaten into him by his cruel aunt, who was taunting him about his parents. But, save for 288, the Black Mages didn't quite understand. They called it 'stopping' or 'coming to a stop', but only 288 seemed to recognise that his fellow Black Mages were dying. Two years seemed to be the standard lifespan. They attended the funeral of Number 36, who had died shortly before one of their visits. 56 couldn't quite understand what had happened, wondering whether 36 would come out of the ground one day, and how much of a wash he would need. Harry and Eiko, to whom 36 and 56 were the first Black Mages they had met, were actually quite sad at this, both to 36's death and 56's incomprehension.

However, in the Black Mage Village, they found more weapons and armour and books on magic than they had in Conde Petie, and the Black Mages, once they got over their fear of humans (the ones who hadn't been to the concerts, anyway), were congenial and pleasant, viewing the two humans as friends.

Whenever they went to the Black Mage Village, they stayed overnight, as the journey back to Madain Sari took the best part of a day. They often did concerts there. However, Harry and Eiko were disturbed by the prospect of the man who had killed off their people being out there, somewhere. 288, who had proved to be a capable artist as well as a leader, produced a painting of Kuja from memory. Harry, when he first saw the image, asked out loud if Kuja was actually a woman. 288 said that he knew Kuja was male, he just liked to dress in a disturbing manner, and have effeminate mannerisms.

Kuja, in the image, was an elegant, effeminate young man, dressed in what could only be described as robes and a thong. His hair was silvery-blue, but for some reason resembled feathers. Bizarre, and weird.

Harry hoped that he never met the man. As much as he wanted the man who murdered his real parents to come to justice, he also knew that he would have to have great power to lay waste to Madain Sari.

* * *

About five months after the first Black Mages arrived, the Moogles got word from the Mist Continent, even as Mognet began to mysteriously stop working as it should have. Apparently there had been a brouhaha during Princess Garnet's 16th birthday, and she had been abducted by brigands posing as a theatre company. Not long afterwards, Alexandria launched a series of invasions against Burmecia, Cleyra, and Lindblum. Against the latter two, Queen Brahne had unleashed Eidolons, and Harry and Eiko shuddered, for it seemed that Garnet had had her Eidolons extracted after all.

A year after Harry arrived in this world, and six months after they met the Black Mages for the first time, events came to a head. Harry and Eiko had come to Conde Petie for new supplies, only to find more newcomers had arrived at the entrance.

Their leader was a boy of perhaps fifteen or sixteen. He had a shaggy mop of blonde hair, sapphire-coloured eyes that twinkled with mischief, and was dressed in blue trousers, white shirt, and a darker waistcoat. A feline or simian tail protruded from the back of his trousers.

Nearby was a girl of about the same age, with dark hair and dark eyes, a gentle face. She was dressed in what looked like orange coveralls and a white shirt. She moved with a certain grace and poise that made her seem like royalty. She had a pendant with a blood-red jewel on it that seemed vaguely familiar to Harry and Eiko.

Accompanying them was a Black Mage, albeit a shorter one than they were used to. He looked like a child, with blue clothing instead of the burgundy and purple of the other Black Mages. He looked around with wonder, but an air of nervousness.

Last, there was a Qu, a dumpy creature with bone-white skin, a wide, frog-like mouth from which a large tongue perpetually protruded, and beady eyes with clown-like markings around them. Despite the fact that such a description was disturbing, the Qu seemed more comic than disturbing, dressed like an old-fashioned house chef, with pink dress, an apron, and a squat bonnet.

"Hey, are those humans there?" the teenaged boy with the tail asked.

"Och, yon bairns are summoners from Madain Sari," one of the guards said.

"Summoners?!" the girl yelped. "Like me?!"

Harry and Eiko shared a look, before they approached the quartet. "You're a summoner?" Eiko asked.

"I…I didn't even know there were more like me," the girl said.

"Well, Dagger, Eidolons had to come from somewhere," the Black Mage boy said, almost timidly. He seemed a little like Harry, especially when Harry first came to Madain Sari.

"Ye wanna speak wi' the bairns? Well, if ye wanna enter Conde Petie, ye gotta say our sacred greetin', Rally-Ho!"

The four newcomers echoed the greeting with varying degrees of enthusiasm and bemusement. As they walked into Conde Petie, Eiko came forward. "Hi! I'm Eiko Carol. And this is Harry Potter!"

"Hello," Harry said. He had managed to shake off most of his shyness by now, thanks to Eiko's personality, and interaction with the congenial Dwarves and Black Mages.

"Hey," the boy said with a grin. "I'm Zidane Tribal. This lovely lady here is Dagger, this kid is Vivi Ornitier, and s/he's Quina Quen."

Which was how Harry and Eiko met the fugitives from the Mist Continent, searching for answers about Kuja…and how they met a fellow summoner…

 **CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **You'll no doubt notice that how Zidane and his party arrived at Conde Petie is different to how it is in the game. It's been a while since I've played the game, and frankly, I wanted to have the four of them meet Harry and Eiko simultaneously.**

 **How does 288 know Kuja? I wanted to have 288 know about summoners, and I also wanted to puzzle out how Black Mages could be considered new at the time of the game, when clearly the Black Mage Village has been established for at least a little while before the game (I'm saying about six months). I decided Kuja trained them and had them doing mock battles in Treno against vagrants and criminals. This was to try and tally with 288 waking up after having killed someone.**

 **Review-answering time!** **knightblazer85** **: I checked the Final Fantasy Wiki, and all I have to say is: D'OH! Still, I'm keeping it as is for the moment. It's too good to have Carbuncle in early.**

 **KaiserUltima: I think Anima and the Magus Sisters are sufficient.**

 **1\. If you're wondering why Yojimbo would do this without getting paid a lot of money, there's a few reasons for that. One, he actually likes Harry a lot, and would do his moves without pay. Two, the Dwarves pay him enough because of their awe in his skills. Three, he likes practising his moves.**

 **2\. In the game, this is the Hilgigars boss. The English translators goofed.**

 **3\. I wanted to provide some small balance between Eiko and Harry. I know Eiko wouldn't learn Holy until much later in the game, but assume she is learning it now. Also, while Harry will be more of a Black Mage than a White Mage, he is more of a Red Mage.**

 **4\. 56 is one of the Black Mages seen in the Active Time Event** ** _A Different Language_** **. 36 is dead by the events of the story, so I thought it fitting and sweet, in a sad way, to have them meet Eiko and Harry, only for 36 to die.**


	5. Chapter 4: Many Meetings

**CHAPTER 4:**

 **MANY MEETINGS**

On the reassurance that Zidane would pay for it, Harry and Eiko offered to show them to the best restaurant in Conde Petie. Frankly, there were only two, and they were closer to a takeaway eatery, but the quartet, especially Quina, were hungry after their journey.

Once they were seated, and beginning to eat their food, Eiko frowned, peering at the girl called Dagger. "Are you Princess Garnet?"

The startled look on Dagger's face told them all they needed to know. "Why do you say that?"

"You said you were a summoner, like us," Eiko pointed out. "We know someone who had heard someone speaking about extracting Eidolons from a summoner called Princess Garnet."

Zidane and Garnet shared a look, before the blonde-haired boy asked, "And who is that someone?"

"Well, he's a Black Mage, like Vivi," Harry said.

"Wait! There are others like me?" Vivi demanded in shock.

"Yes. They used to be weapons, but they woke up, became alive, and fled here," Harry explained. "Number 288 was the one who told us. He said that, before he became aware, he remembered some guy called Kuja talking about it."

"Kuja!" Garnet hissed in horror.

"We came here to find out more about Kuja," Zidane explained, a scowl marring his usually cheerful features. "We heard he came from this continent, on a dragon."

"We've never seen him," Eiko said. "But according to 288, he was the one who destroyed our home village, Madain Sari. We're the only summoners left. We thought that there may be some scattered across the world, but…well, you're the first we've ever met. Even Harry here came from another world."

"Another world?" Zidane asked, cocking his head.

"It's a long story…" Harry said.

* * *

Over the next hour, they swapped stories, with Harry and Eiko giving accounts of their lives, while Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi filled them in on their own adventures. Quina was largely uninterested, going off to get more food to try.

It turned out that Kuja was arousing the greed of Garnet's mother, Queen Brahne, who was seeking the jewels entrusted to Burmecia, Cleyra, and Lindblum, jewels that were like the one Garnet herself wore. In fact, after they had escaped Alexandria and made their way to Fossil Roo, they had been attacked by a bounty hunter who wanted the pendant. Kuja was, supposedly, an arms dealer, but he knew a lot about the Eidolons. Strangely, Zidane had a curious reaction when Harry mentioned the name 'Garland'. It sounded vaguely familiar to the tailed teenager.

After discussing events, Zidane talked about his life before this: he was a thief, but also a member of the Tantalus Theatre Company, a group of thieves and actors based in Lindblum. Vivi had been raised by another Qu, and had only left his home shortly after his adoptive father died. In fact, he left home for Alexandria and a performance of _I Want to Be Your Canary_ shortly after that. Garnet didn't say much about her past, though she wondered about the well-being of two of her guardians, Captain Adelbert Steiner, and General Beatrix. She also pondered the well-beings of Freya, a dragoon from Burmecia, and Cid, her honorary uncle, and the Regent of Lindblum.

Garnet seemed more interested in learning what she could about Eiko and Harry, especially after learning Harry claimed to be from another world. Eiko, meanwhile, was asking Zidane a veritable blizzard of questions, questions that made Harry wonder if the girl he considered a sister had a crush on the much older boy.

"Breathe, Eiko," he chided. Eiko poked her tongue out at him.

As Vivi expressed interest in meeting his relatives, so to speak, and both Zidane and Garnet wanted to ask 288 what he knew about Kuja, Harry and Eiko resolved to take the four of them to Black Mage Village. Morrison, who had come with them, was asked to go back to Madain Sari and tell the other Moogles where they were.

* * *

As they made their way to the Black Mage Village, Garnet revealed what Eidolons she used to have. Namely, she had Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Odin, and Bahamut, before they were forcibly extracted from her. Now, the only Eidolon she had was Ramuh, whom she had encountered outside of Lindblum, and who had willingly become one of her Eidolons.

Zidane and Vivi had witnessed, even as they were being teleported away, Odin being used to destroy Cleyra, situated within a massive tree in the desert. Garnet had been, sadly, witness as well to Atomos sucking in much of Lindblum into its massive maw, a horrific sight.

She was surprised at how many Eidolons Harry had, or that they could talk to him, even assume human form like Ramuh had done. Harry brought out Anima and Yojimbo, the latter being not unlike Odin.

Soon, they got to the Black Mage Village, and the arrival of the newcomers provoked something of an uproar, though Harry and Eiko vouching for them helped. Unfortunately, the first thing Quina did was track down a Chocobo egg two of the Black Mages were trying to incubate, though thankfully the Black Mages kept the egg away from the voracious Qu.

Vivi, Garnet, and Zidane, however, had little trouble getting an audience with Number 288, who seemed to reside mostly at the graveyard of the Black Mage Village. 288 was assured to see that Vivi was self-aware, though he didn't have much more information about Kuja than he had told Eiko and Harry already. However, he, and one of his fellows from Treno, Number 144, knew that there was a secret hidden somewhere on this continent, and that Kuja's distinctive Silver Dragon had been spotted to the northwest, at the place the Dwarves called Sanctuary.

At this, both Harry and Eiko frowned. "Do you think they mean the Iifa Tree?" Harry asked.

Eiko nodded.

"The Iifa Tree?" Garnet asked.

"A massive tree, sacred to the Dwarves and to the summoners," Harry explained. "We've both been there. It's a long story."

It was. Eiko, shortly after Harry arrived, disobeyed her grandfather's wishes and went to the Iifa Tree, partly to try and summon a new Eidolon. She was forced to re-seal it with the help of Carbuncle when it nearly got out of control. All the two summoners knew was that it was some vast serpent(1). It was the first and last time she had been to the Iifa Tree, and she had to use Carbuncle to seal it. Only Harry's intervention had prevented her from losing Carbuncle as well(2).

"It's a pretty weird place," Harry said. "There's this weird mist…in fact, the Moogles call it Mist, with a capital M."

The newcomers shared a look. "Like Mist back home?" Zidane asked.

"The Moogles recognise it," Eiko said with a shrug. "I guess so."

After some discussion, Harry and Eiko decided to accompany the newcomers to the Iifa Tree. However, Garnet expressed a desire to visit Madain Sari first. Eiko and Harry agreed: they needed to touch base with the Moogles before they headed to the Iifa Tree.

"Normally," Harry said, "you guys would have to be married before you are allowed beyond Conde Petie. The Dwarves send newlyweds on a honeymoon pilgrimage to the Iifa Tree. But I think David Heavenguard would allow pilgrims to Madain Sari through as well. He doesn't mind us coming through, and he talked about how pilgrims would sometimes go there."

"Aw," Zidane said with mock disappointment. "And here I was hoping Dagger and I could get hitched."

Garnet facepalmed. Harry then asked, "How did you get the name Dagger, Princess?"

"When I first escaped from Alexandria Castle, I knew I would need an alias to walk amongst the commoners incognito," Garnet said. "I took one of Zidane's own daggers as an inspiration. I've gotten used to being called Dagger by now. If you must call me by my real name, then call me Garnet, please."

"Okay, Garnet," Harry said with a smile, a smile matched by the princess.

* * *

The next day, they set out. During the night, Vivi had gone to talk with Number 288 in private, being unable to sleep. Quina was off doing his or her own thing (thankfully, s/he was easily lured away from the Chocobo egg by Harry's suggestion that she try a dish at the inn). And Eiko, Harry, and Garnet listened as Zidane, trying to help them sleep, and understand Vivi's situation (of wanting a place to call home), talked about his own past, about how he once set out from Tantalus to find a strange blue light he had seen in his dreams, the only thing he remembered of his birthplace. He now viewed Tantalus as very much his home, but even so, he was still curious about where he had actually come from.

" _You said you searched the whole world, didn't you?_ " Harry had asked.

" _Well, most of it. I didn't come here, really. Well, there was a bit to the east of this continent that I searched, then there was this freezing cold place called Esto Gaza to the north west, and there was this massive library on an island called Daguerreo. But I never really found that light._ " Zidane had shrugged. " _Maybe I was looking in the wrong places. Or maybe…well, something about what you said, Harry. You said you came from another world._ "

" _Yeah, but I've never met any people with a tail._ "

" _Probably a lot of worlds out there_ ," Zidane had said with another shrug. " _And there was something else bothering me. When I first met Kuja, we had just had the crap beaten out of us by Beatrix in Burmecia. This was before she decided to help us. I was barely conscious, but I realise now that he sounded like he recognised me(_ _3)_ _. I've never met the guy in my life, frankly, but I'm still suspicious about that. Maybe I'll get some answers when we see him. Plus, he deserves a beatdown for what he did to Burmecia, Cleyra, and Lindblum._ "

In any case, they managed to get through Conde Petie without any trouble, with the Dwarves buying the lie that they were pilgrims to Madain Sari. They did say that Garnet was a summoner, which was the truth.

They got back to Madain Sari in the afternoon. Harry had enjoyed the company of the newcomers, save for the food-obsessed Quina, though s/he offered to cook them up an excellent meal. Zidane, Garnet and Vivi said it was a good idea to accept: they had enjoyed the Qu's meals, what s/he had done with the supplies they managed to bring with them.

Vivi and Harry were alike in many ways, besides Harry's ability to use Black Magic. Vivi was shy and introverted, and after yesterday, he'd become even more solemn than usual: the revelation that the Black Mages only lived for a short period had shaken him. But he was cheerful enough talking to Harry once Harry got him going. Zidane was nothing but cheerful, doing acrobatic tricks to entertain the small party and, he often boasted, to impress Garnet, who was exasperated, but thought it entertaining regardless. Garnet was more level-headed, but she and Harry exchanged questions about their lives. Being a princess, it turned out, was somewhat stifling. That being said, she kept some of her propriety in her demeanour, though she was willing to laugh even at one of Zidane's crude jokes…as long as it wasn't directed at her. And that he kept it to a reasonable level.

Soon, they arrived back at Madain Sari, and with the help of the Moogles, Quina went to work making a fish stew, while Vivi wanted to sit by himself for a while. Eiko and Harry, meanwhile, escorted Zidane and Garnet to the Eidolon Wall. Moco, the Moogle who usually guarded it, was a bit annoyed that outsiders were being allowed in: Garnet was a summoner, true, but Zidane wasn't. Morrison persuaded Moco to let them all in, and while Garnet and Zidane examined the murals, Harry and Eiko lit fresh incense and prayed, as was their habit, while Morrison discussed the history of the Wall.

Once they were done, and Garnet had finished staring at awe around the Eidolon Wall, they went back to Eiko's house. Quina was still putting the final touches on the meal, so Garnet wandered to a small harbour below Eiko's house, Zidane, Eiko, and Harry following. Garnet frowned when she came across a small sailing boat. Almost like being drawn by a magnet, she stepped onto it.

"Hey, Dagger, be careful," Zidane said, stepping onto it with her. Eiko and Harry followed, only to yelp when the boat began drifting out of the small harbour.

"Don't worry," Zidane said, "I can row easily enough." But as he fumbled for the oars, Harry and Eiko realised that Garnet was standing in the boat, staring at the buildings of Madain Sari.

Suddenly, they began to hear a strange song. It was actually the very same song that Anima sang to Harry, like a lullaby, and Zidane recognised it as a song Garnet herself sang. But even as they listened, Garnet stared at the buildings, drenched in light from the setting sun. "This sunset…" she murmured. "It makes the village look like it's on fire…" Suddenly, her eyes widened, as if she was seeing something else. All of a sudden, as if she was a girl about Harry and Eiko's age, she began screaming, "No…no…mother! MOTHER!"

She collapsed, Zidane hurriedly supporting her. He then, after making her comfortable, began rowing frantically back to the harbour.

* * *

Thankfully, Garnet recovered swiftly. Once they tethered the boat (its mooring rope, frayed with age, had snapped), they helped her back to Eiko's house, where Quina announced that the meal was ready.

They ate in silence, save for Quina, who ate noisily and messily. Eventually, Garnet said, "I have no memory of my childhood before I turned six. Save for fragments and flashes, the few things I can remember through a shrouding fog. I was raised in Alexandria, but only from when I was six. I think…I _know_ I was born and raised here, in Madain Sari."

Eiko and Harry looked at each other. "We thought that might have been the case," Harry admitted. "But why did you pass out like that on the boat?"

"I've had this recurring nightmare, one I saw again on the boat," Garnet admitted. She looked at Zidane. "When I dozed shortly before Tantalus arrived to perform _I Want to Be Your Canary_ , I had it. Except…I don't think it's a nightmare, but a memory. It is of me on a boat, like that very one we were on, along with a woman who…well, I suppose must be my mother. My birth mother. I remember us being tossed by the winds and waves of a massive storm, and looking back at Madain Sari, only to see destruction. All caused by a massive crimson eye, peeking out of the clouds. Ten years ago…"

Vivi frowned, or at least gave that impression, given that only his eyes were visible. "But…Harry said his father sent him to that other world, but he's only eight, not ten."

"My Eidolons told me time moves a little slower there, so I spent seven years on Earth, while nine years passed here on Gaia," Harry said(4).

Zidane nodded. "That song you sang," he said to Garnet. "I'm sure nobody has heard it before on the Mist Continent, until you sang it. It must come from Madain Sari."

Harry nodded as well. "Anima told me it's called _Melodies of Life_. I like it. She sang it to me often when I needed help sleeping…especially in the cupboard."

The others already knew of what Harry's relatives had done to him. Zidane couldn't help clenching a fist at the reminder of the Dursleys' evil. True, his own adoptive father Baku wasn't exactly the paragon of good parenting, but at least the man didn't torture him or make him feel worthless. Even Queen Brahne, though she had become a greedy bitch who was willing to kill her own daughter once she was of no use, had apparently been a good mother to Garnet before the King of Alexandria died, and Kuja began to influence her.

"But you don't have a horn," Eiko pointed out. "And how did you make it to Alexandria?"

"I don't know," Garnet confessed. "Doctor Tot may know. My tutor," she explained, seeing the looks of confusion on Harry and Eiko's faces. She then gave a sad smile. "I remember now, praying every day at the Eidolon Wall."

Eiko and Harry looked at each other, then back at Garnet. "Welcome home!" they chorused.

Garnet smiled, and said, "It's good to be back."

Zidane clapped Garnet lightly on the back affectionately, and the dinner, which had started under something of a pall, proceeded in a somewhat more cheerful manner. Problems and inner darkness were forgotten, at least for the time being, while the three summoners, the thief, the Black Mage, and the gourmand bonded…

 **CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Many of you will notice that things went quite differently from canon, especially with Garnet recalling part of her childhood in Madain Sari on her first trip there rather than her second. This is deliberate. I did spot a mistake, though, as you'll see in the numbered annotations…**

 **Review-answering time!** **KaiserUltima** **: Well, I've never thought about what weapon Harry would be using, but I reckon that, given his strength and ability (or lack thereof), he uses an animated doll (like Lulu in** ** _Final Fantasy X_** **). He tends to use his magic more, anyway, and I want a relatively original weapon that isn't used by the rest of the cast.**

 **knightblazer85** **: I decided to put in an explanation above for why Eiko has Carbuncle. No Eidolon was actually sealed into the seal of the Iifa Tree barrier in this story, just some of their power.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: Oh dear. Zidane giving Harry the Talk. That spells disaster…**

 **Jostanos** **: Oh, that's a shame. I've lent my copy of the game to someone else at the moment, but I've asked for it back. And if memory serves me correctly, Eiko is the one who learns Holy in the game, and not Garnet. Eiko has fewer Eidolons, but more White Magic, whereas with Garnet, it's the other way around.**

 **diagonalpumpkin** **: It's an old line that I stumbled across on…TV Tropes, was it? Someone said something about characters not having issues as much as an entire subscription. I loved the line so much, I put it into a lot of my works. Ah, here we go. It was a quote from a forum for** ** _Katawa Shoujo_** **, posted in the Quotes page for 'Dysfunction Junction'.**

 **As for other Eidolons, I don't know. Wait and see. And I still want the Black Mages to be shown to die. A lot of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **is about coming to terms with one's own mortality (Vivi, the Black Mages, Kuja, the population of Terra).**

 **1\. Leviathan, obviously.**

 **2\. In the game, as knightblazer85 pointed out, Carbuncle was only obtained once you removed the barrier from the Iifa Tree. I'd like to think that the sacrifice of another Eidolon wasn't completely necessary, and that with Harry's help, Eiko sealed Leviathan and set up the barrier to the Iifa Tree without losing Carbuncle.**

 **3\. Kuja seems to recognise Zidane at the end of Disc One.**

 **4\. Embarrassingly, I made a continuity error. Originally, I intended for Harry to end up in Gaia at the age of nine rather than seven, but I wanted to have him closer to Eiko's age, so I had him ending up in Madain Sari at the age of seven. But that means that there's a mismatch between the ten years since Kuja destroyed Madain Sari before the events of the game start, and the seven years Harry spent on Earth, plus the year he spent with Eiko in Madain Sari. Therefore, I decided to write in this line where Vivi spots the discrepancy, and Harry explains what went on. He's already talked to Eiko about this.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Tree, the Monster, and

**CHAPTER 5:**

 **THE TREE, THE MONSTER, AND THE BOUNTY HUNTERS**

Harry didn't like the Iifa Tree. True, it was an impressively large tree, but there was something ominous about its massive size, the tendril-like roots biting into the ground, the Mist that wafted from it, and the fact that it seemed rather alien. Admittedly, none of the others present liked it: only the Dwarves considered it sacred. Eiko and Harry, however, felt a touch of the diabolical about the Iifa Tree. The fact that there were many strong and vicious monsters roaming the area, presumably spawned by the Mist, didn't help.

Harry and Eiko, with Carbuncle's help, dispelled the barrier around the Iifa Tree, and they made their way through the Mist, fighting off the monsters that attacked. Last night had bonded the five adventurers together quite well (Quina having opted to stay behind at Madain Sari and catch fish to cook and eat). Already, they were working as a great team, with Harry conserving his energy by working in tandem with Vivi to use Black Magic, instead of wasting Eidolons on these creatures. Dagger and Eiko usually used White Magic to support and heal them, occasionally bringing out the Eidolons. Phoenix and her fire-based attack was particularly effective on the undead hordes this place seemed to breed. Zidane, meanwhile, attacked the enemies, occasionally stealing items of use from them: some of the Zombies seemed to have once been people, and weapons, armour, and healing items were amongst those things he stole. Most weapons and armour were of little use, save to sell at Conde Petie or at the Black Mage Village, but they didn't mind.

They eventually found themselves within the interior of the Iifa Tree, a dark and gloomy place where strange lights played around from below. A strange lift took them down deeper within the tree, and after some further walking, they found a leaf that took them on an even deeper descent at great speed. And yet, they didn't feel said speed.

Eiko got Mog out as Zidane and Garnet speculated on their final destination. Harry listened to Eiko's Moogle 'sister'. He had gotten used to Mog, though he didn't like her more skittish ways: he was shy and a bit frightened, but Mog seemed to be a coward.

" _There's a whole lot of life within here_ ," Mog said in her language. To the others, she would have just said a seemingly random combination of the syllables 'Ku' and 'Po'. " _Like, there's more than I have ever sensed before. I don't like this. It feels…wrong._ "

Mog's words were reported to the others. Garnet frowned. "Do you think any of Kuja's agents are here?"

"Could be," Zidane muttered. "But what connects Kuja and the Mist?"

Garnet looked around. Clinging to the walls of the chamber they were descending were various creatures. Zombies, a few Stropers, and even a Zombie Dragon. "Look at all these monsters," she mused. "Could the Mist be spawning them?"

Zidane shrugged. "I dunno. The Evil Forest and Gargan Roo had their unique monsters as well."

Harry and Eiko looked at each other. "But if the Mist spawns these monsters…" Harry started.

"…Why does the Mist only appear on your continent?" Eiko finished.

"I guess there's something that channels the Mist. Actually, I travelled quite a bit, and the Mist Continent is probably the most populated of them." Zidane frowned.

Harry noticed that Vivi was standing a little way away, by himself. "What's wrong, Vivi?" Harry asked, walking over to the Black Mage.

"Umm? Oh…sorry…it's just…I've been thinking…" the boy said quietly.

Zidane and Garnet shared a look. "The factory beneath Dali," Zidane murmured quietly.

"What was that?" Eiko asked.

"A place where they manufactured Black Mages using the Mist," Garnet explained.

Harry gasped. He remembered the Black Mages mentioning that they had been manufactured. "Oh, Vivi…"

"It's okay," Vivi said, in a tone that suggested otherwise. "I'm…not upset anymore. About being made…"

"Vivi…" Harry said quietly. "You're a bad liar." He hugged the young Black Mage. "But what is it that worries you?"

"There's a link between the Mist and the Black Mages, not to mention Kuja," Vivi pointed out.

"That machine filled with Mist," Zidane pondered.

"And the eggs we saw," Garnet mused.

* * *

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until they reached the bottom of the pit. Or nearly the bottom. They were on a vast, wooden structure protruding from a pit filled with green light, and dripping with humidity. "Don't need Mog to tell us that there's life down here," Zidane murmured.

The group investigated, but Zidane, to his disappointment, didn't see anything that suggested Kuja or his lackeys were around for the moment. Before he could discuss what to do next, though, Harry heard Mog yell, " _Something's coming! Something's coming from above!_ "

The room began shaking, and then, a wall seemed to come alive. Then, a massive creature appeared in front of them, a bizarre, eldritch thing like a parody of a tree carved out of wood, and with a skull-like face glaring down at them. A deep, tenebrous voice slid into their heads. _So, it wasn't Kuja I sensed, but woodboring pests in the form of intruders_. Its hollow eyes looked down at Harry. _And it seems that Kuja is not the only traveller from a far-off realm that Soulcage has met_.

Once they got over the surprise of the creature speaking to them through their minds, Zidane yelled, "Are you the one who makes the Mist?"

A sardonic chuckle. _Mist is not the product, but the dross and clinker of the refining process. It is discharged through the roots_.

"Discharged through the roots? Why would you do that?" Garnet demanded.

 _To stoke the fires of aggression, which leads to the fires of war, and the ruination of civilisation. Kuja merely puts it to further use. You know of what I speak, puppet_ , it said, its eyes on Vivi. _Weapons like yourself. Dark spawn of the Mist: Black Mages_.

As a cry of anguish wormed its way from Vivi, Harry stared up at the creature. "What do you mean, traveller from a far-off realm? Is Kuja from Earth?"

 _No. He is from another realm. But you stink of walking from another world. As does the tailed boy, for he is kin with Kuja_.

Zidane's eyes widened, and Garnet gasped. "What?! I'm not that bastard's kin!"

 _I cannot lie, and I can see in your eyes that you believe me anyway. Destroy me, and no more Mist shall flow, and no more weapons like this puppet shall be born. Tell me, puppet, will you deny that which gave rise to you?_

Vivi, who had been rather too quiet up until now, glared up at Soulcage. "No more," he whispered. Then, he shouted. "I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!"

"And it might just get Kuja to come here," Zidane said.

"Yeah! Let's kick his rear!" Eiko yelped.

Soulcage chuckled. _I am the Soulcage. I have seen the end of my millennium-old life…and it is not now. To attempt is the height of futility, foolish mortals_.

"Eiko? Attack Plan Omega?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Eiko nodded, calling out Carbuncle, who cast Ruby Light on them.

"What's Attack Plan Omega?" Zidane asked.

"Cover him, and you'll see," Eiko said with a smirk.

 _I told you, it is futile!_ Soulcage snarled.

It took some time for Harry to gather the energy needed. While technically he could summon Anima in less time, Attack Plan Omega was basically 'protect Harry while he pours more energy into the summon'. So he needed time to make sure Anima was overpowered. In that time, Zidane danced around the massive entity, distracting it, while Garnet alternated between using Ramuh and his Judgement Bolt attack and using Potions. Vivi initially cast Fire magic, until the burning onslaught of leaves that resulted, halted only by a quick used of Ice magic, stopped that. He stuck to Ice magic after that.

 _You are the merest flea-bitings_ , Soulcage taunted. _No matter what you can do, you can't stop me. Any last words before I send you to the grave?_

"I have a couple," Harry said. Suddenly, an anchor dropped from the sky, plunged into the ground, and pulled out the eldritch form of Anima. "Anima? Oblivion."

Soulcage's last words were rather interesting, before it devolved into pained screams. It said, in a mildly surprised tone that belied the fact that it realised it was screwed, _Well…I did_ _ **not**_ _foresee this_.

* * *

Shortly after Soulcage perished screaming, pummelled to death by Anima's brutal attack, the adventurers were forced to flee as the area began to shake and rock, and they made it out of the Iifa Tree in time to watch the Mist seem to vanish in a shockwave that left clear air in its wake.

Eiko looked around in awe. "The air's so clear now." She looked at the Iifa Tree. No longer wreathed in Mist, it now looked merely strange, even beautiful in an unusual manner, than sinister and alien.

Harry looked at Zidane. "Do you think this has cleared up the Mist Continent?"

"Maybe. And with any luck, Kuja will be here soon…" And then, he noticed Vivi, sitting a little way away by himself.

"Did I do the right thing?" Vivi asked quietly. "We're made from the Mist, that Soulcage thing said. I didn't want any more Black Mages to be made for war, but…there'll be no more Black Mages. They must hate me."

"No way!" Eiko snapped. "If they hate you, they're idiots. They'll understand, Vivi, you shouldn't lie to yourself."

Harry looked at Zidane, who was looking across the roots of the Iifa Tree. "Zidane?"

"Sorry, just thinking about what that creature said. It said I came from another world…that I was kin to Kuja. So…yeah, knowing that I'm related to that war-mongering bastard…though that talk of me coming from another world…well, let me put it this way: if that monster wasn't trying to psyche us out, if it was telling the truth…" Zidane shrugged. "If the people of my world are anything like Kuja, then I don't want anything to do with them(1)."

"He doesn't have a tail," Garnet pointed out.

"He could hide it, either with magic, or tucking it away. He doesn't have much room with that thong he wears, but I think he could manage it," Zidane said off-handedly. "Maybe you can ask him when he gets here."

" _Eiko!_ " Mog chirped from Eiko's dress. " _Moco's coming this way!_ "

And soon, Moco was there, flustered and flabbergasted. "Eiko, Harry! Someone has stolen the sacred stone!"

Eiko and Harry gaped at each other, before Eiko turned to the others. "I know you want to wait for Kuja, but we've got a problem at Madain Sari! Harry and I have to get back!"

Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi shared looks, before they nodded. "Kuja can wait. It might be a while before he gets here. He may not even be on this continent," Zidane pointed out. "We'll come with you."

* * *

The five adventurers returned to Madain Sari swiftly, and Eiko and Harry were quickly escorted to their house, where the sacred stone of Madain Sari was kept. Eiko stared, muttering, "It's my fault…because I broke the promise."

"Eiko…you broke it earlier," Harry pointed out, "and it didn't get stolen then."

"But we had to seal that Eidolon, Harry!" Eiko snapped, her vehemence ruined by her hiccupping. Harry knew the signs: Eiko hiccupped whenever she was trying not to cry.

"Eiko, it's not your fault the stone went missing: it's the scumbag who stole it," Zidane reorted. "We'll look for them, see if there are any clues."

"Did the Moogles see anything?" Garnet asked(2).

Moco nodded. The gruff Moogle said, "I saw a woman with dark skin and wielding a massive axe earlier. The Qu recognised her, but went back to eating."

Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi shot each other looks. "That's the bounty hunter who was sent to retrieve your pendant, Dagger," Zidane said. "Lani or something."

Harry frowned. He had seen the sacred stone before, and it resembled the jewel Garnet wore on her pendant. "Maybe she's stealing it because she couldn't steal that pendant," he mused out loud.

"She's probably long gone then," Eiko muttered. "I'm going to go pray at the Eidolon Wall. Harry, are you coming?"

"Okay, but Eiko, what if you're wrong? What if this Lani person is still around?" Harry asked as they left for the Eidolon Wall. Vivi followed them

"Then we'll kick her rear," Eiko said confidently as they emerged from her house.

"Oh, will you now?" purred a voice from above. Instincts screaming, Harry pulled Eiko away as a hand lashed out and nearly caught them. A woman with dark skin and brown hair, dressed in rather revealing clothing, and wielding a large, if somewhat elaborately-designed axe, emerged from hiding above the door. "You move quick for a pair of brats. But you won't get far."

"Vivi! Get Zidane and the others!" Harry yelled. Then, he ran as fast as he could, gathering the energy for a Fire spell.

Lani leapt over them, and blocked their path. "Going somewhere?"

Harry threw the Fire spell at the ground at her feet, and she shielded her face from the flash and the smoke. As she turned to pursue them, Harry yelled, "Slow!" at her, casting the spell.

She dodged the spell. "Nice try," she sneered. "Now get back here, brats!"

Harry would need a moment to concentrate to call upon an Eidolon, but a moment was more than what they had. And by running to the Eidolon Wall, they had made an error. Lani had them cornered. "Like rats in a trap," Lani sneered. "You'll make good leverage for when they come, and I can get the damned pendant."

"Really?" came a deep, bored-sounding voice from above. Harry and Eiko looked up to see a tall, muscular man with flame-red hair and pale blue skin. He was looking down at them, and more precisely, at Lani, with an expression of contempt. The man leapt down, and came between Lani and the two summoners. "Your sense of fair play is lacking, Lani, if you're going to be a hostage-taking scumbag."

"This coming from Treno's most wanted, Red? We're partners on this job!" Lani sneered.

The man dubbed Red lunged forward, grabbing Lani by her shoulders. "Says the woman who attacked on her own not once, but twice. You've already had your turn. Now it's mine." He then dropped the woman, and as the jewel rolled out from her dress, he plucked it off the ground. "Now get out of my sight. I'm here to fight _him_."

Lani snarled, before she said, "I'll collect the bounty on you one of these days, Amarant!" And then, she clambered up the wall, before fleeing.

Zidane and the others had arrived just before then, and had seen part of the confrontation between the two bounty hunters. "Hey, thanks, mister!"

Amarant, as the man's name seemed to be, turned to face Zidane. "Don't thank me yet, Zidane Tribal. I wouldn't have viewed this job with that much enthusiasm…if it didn't give me the chance to fight you."

"Fight you?"

"Yes. I only saved these kids because I needed to level the playing field. Now, come, face me!"

Garnet looked at Zidane. "You're not going to fight him, are you?"

"Of course. It's another way to impress you, right?"

As Zidane and Amarant tensed, ready to fight, Harry shook his head. _That was cheesy_ , he thought…

 **CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **So, Soulcage, Lani, and the introduction of Amarant. Plus, a very different conversation with Soulcage, with some revelations given early, including Zidane's connection with Kuja.**

 **I also hope you like how Harry managed to help Eiko evade immediate capture by Lani, though they still get cornered.**

 **Review-answering time!** **KaiserUltima** **: I very nearly went with a bow, but I wanted an unusual, even 'unique' weapon for him. Thus, Lulu's dolls. Harry tends to use magic more, though. The dolls are more like a wand, a focus for his magic.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: I'm not writing the scene itself. If you want, you can imagine it happens.**

 **Jostanos** **: Keep in mind that Kuja knows what a Genome looks like, and he banished Zidane to Gaia. He even says 'This boy could become a problem'. So he recognises that Zidane is the same Genome he banished at the very least. BTW, it was actually my brother who was playing the game. I got it back yesterday (at the time of writing this chapter, though not at the time of me posting it).**

 **1\. A bit of foreshadowing. Considering the lengths the Terrans and their agent, Garland, were willing to go to, Zidane is right to distrust them, albeit for the wrong reasons.**

 **2\. Why didn't they ask the Moogles in the game? Surely Lani got spotted by at least one of them?**


	7. Chapter 6: Enemies Become Allies

**CHAPTER 6:**

 **ENEMIES BECOME ALLIES**

Zidane and Amarant were locked in a bellicose dance. Despite Zidane's speed and agility, Amarant himself was no slouch when it came to speed. Harry had to admit, it was an impressive fight.

However, Zidane's speed and energy eventually won out, and Amarant was soon sprawled on the ground, barely conscious. "Finish me…" rasped the man.

"Where's the jewel your partner stole?" Zidane demanded.

With an effort, Amarant got to his knees, and pulled the jewel from a pocket in his clothes. Zidane took it, and handed it back to Eiko. "Well?" Amarant demanded. "What are you waiting for? Are you going to kill me? Or are you going to banish me?"

"I just spared your life. Go if you want, I won't follow you."

Amarant snorted, getting unsteadily to his feet. "And have you stab me in the back when I least expect it? I tried to kill you, why are you letting me go?"

"We fought, you lost, and we got back what was stolen," Zidane said. "And you helped the two kids."

Amarant scoffed. "I did it to level the playing field, only to lose to a spineless thief!"

"The sly eagle doesn't kill on a whim," Zidane remarked.

As Amarant seemed to make to leave, Harry darted forward. "What's your deal with him, anyway?"

The red-haired man paused, before glaring at the boy. "The King Auction House. Treno. Ask him if he remembers that time." And with that, he was off, leaping over the wall and fleeing.

Zidane blinked, and seemed to think for a few seconds, before he began laughing. "What's so funny, Zidane?!" Garnet asked.

"I remember him now!" Zidane laughed. "He was some thug for hire the King family retained to guard their auction house in Treno a year or so back. He wanted to fight me to test his skills while I was escaping after a burglary. I managed to trick the guards into thinking _he_ was the thief!" He clutched his guts and began laughing even harder. Vivi, Eiko and Harry began laughing too, while Garnet facepalmed.

* * *

It was decided that they would rest in Madain Sari overnight. Harry's Eidolons guarded them as they slept, in case either Lani or Amarant made another attempt at attacking. Yojimbo even sent out Daigoro to scout out where the two bounty hunters were hiding. Amarant was lurking within one of the ruins on the outskirts of the village, but he seemed to be in a contemplative mood rather than a planning one, so he was left alone, for the time being. Lani, meanwhile, was found to be camping out in a cave in one of the hills near Madain Sari. Like Amarant, she seemed in a somewhat pensive mood, rather than the 'plotting to get revenge' mood.

Yojimbo decided to visit the latter, feel her out, so to speak, after Daigoro returned and reported. He had to admit, her senses were pretty good. Even though he made an effort to be stealthy, she had her axe at the ready. "Okay, you bastard, step into the light, slowly."

"If I wished," Yojimbo said quietly, "I would only have to draw my sword once, and your head would be rolling on the floor, spinning in a pool of your own blood." He stepped forward into the firelight, though, slowly.

"And who're you?"

"Yojimbo, one of Harry's guardians. The boy whom you threatened mere hours before," the Eidolon replied. "And an Eidolon. You are incapable of killing me…but the reverse is far from true. I came to parley first, though. After all, you are a mercenary. You may be working for Brahne, but your services can be bought out, can they not?"

The bounty hunter blinked. Then, a glitter of greed entered her eyes. "I prefer to listen to the clink of coin in great quantities than the clash of metal against metal. Brahne offered me a hundred thousand gil, as well as expenses, to retrieve Garnet's pendant, kill the Black Mage, and I heard she offered a bonus for the head of the thief. Fat bitch didn't pay me much of an advance, though."

"I will offer you 250 thousand gil," Yojimbo said, simply. "In coin or in equipment. In exchange, you will cease your allegiance to Queen Brahne, and act as guardian to Princess Garnet instead, until such time as you are dismissed."

Lani scoffed. "And where do you carry such coin?"

"I'm an Eidolon," Yojimbo said. As he brought a bulging sack of coins from a dark portal that appeared nearby, he said, "Long ago, I charged for my services. Harry is the first summoner that I work _pro bono_ for, partly because his parents paid for my allegiance long ago, and partly because I have amassed quite the fortune already. I charge now mostly for entertaining the Dwarves of Conde Petie with my skills. This would not make a dent in my fortune. But I am sure that you would appreciate this boon."

Lani looked at the bag, opening it and looking at the coins, lifting a few out and biting them. She gave a grin at Yojimbo. "You've got yourself a deal, though for your sake, these coins have better be real." She took the sack, and then poured it into a purse. Seeing his look, she said, "Anyone worth their salt gets a wallet with an expanded space on the inside. I didn't see you carrying one, hence my suspicions. It even counts the coin and verifies its quality. And it seems like you held up your end of the bargain." She stood. "My axe is yours to command, then. I'll be honest, I think you've overpayed."

"Not necessarily. What do you know of Kuja?"

The young bounty hunter frowned. "I know something. He's apparently an arms-dealer, has the ear of that elephantine bitch Brahne. Effeminate, and has links to the King family in Treno. Only saw him once while I was in Treno, but never actually met him. Why?"

"Well, we're going to be confronting him tomorrow, at the Iifa Tree," Yojimbo said.

"Interesting…" Lani said with a smirk.

* * *

Amarant was, surprisingly, only slightly more difficult to persuade, and the difficulty was mainly because he didn't want money. "Why didn't he kill me? For that matter, why don't you?"

"Zidane has a sense of honour, despite what you think. I, however, am a more pragmatic person. If coin does not sway you, what will?"

Amarant looked into his fire, before saying, "I'd rather die a warrior's death than live a life as an impoverished vagabond."

"Then would you prefer to fight a battle against a man who stokes the fires of war?"

Amarant looked up. "Who?"

"Kuja, a man who has given Queen Brahne weapons to wage war. If you wish for someone to fight in battle, then Kuja would be a test of your mettle, and we could do with more people to help fight him. There is strength in numbers, after all, and you have shown your fighting ability. I have retained Lani's services as bodyguard to Princess Garnet. Should you miss your chance to fight Kuja, I would ask the same of you."

"No. I will follow in order to find out what makes Zidane strong," Amarant said. "Money and prestige mean little to me."

* * *

Yojimbo had at least the good sense to warn the Moogles and the other Eidolons. Once Harry, Eiko, and the others woke up, they were notified of what had happened as well. Harry trusted that Yojimbo had secured the allegiances of the two bounty hunters, and Zidane seemed to trust that too. The Moogles were still rather skittish, and Eiko wasn't happy. Neither was Garnet, though she was at least mollified by a lecture from Yojimbo.

" _You are fortunate, Princess, to have those who swear allegiance to you out of honour, patriotism, and altruism alone_ ," he had said. " _But there are others to whom their only loyalty is to coin in ready quantities. Others need different incentives. By paying Lani and persuading Amarant, I have just turned a pair of enemies into allies, even if their allegiances are uncertain after our business is done. Your family had doubtless hired mercenaries of varying stripes before, of uncertain allegiance and honour. You have in your party an unabashed thief, a weapon of war who can think for himself, a food-obsessed glutton…and a bratty half-pint._ " This last had been directed at Eiko, who promptly stuck her tongue out at Yojimbo. " _A pair of mercenary bounty hunters should be little stretch._ "

Once more, Quina had opted not to accompany them to the Iifa Tree. However, waiting at the entrance to Madain Sari were Lani and Amarant. The former kept her axe on her back. "Well, your majesty," she said with a certain acid edge, "you're lucky you have such…persuasive followers. You can keep your pendant and your pretty little head. The same goes for the Black Mage and Monkey Boy there."

"Hey, his name's Vivi," Zidane retorted, more offended by Lani's disdain towards the young Black Mage than Lani's nickname for Zidane himself.

"Fine then. You wanna head to the Iifa Tree, Monkey Boy? Time's a-wasting."

Zidane shrugged, before moving forward, the others in tow. Soon, this unlikely group were on their way to the Iifa Tree.

* * *

After some time, they made it there. Amarant and Lani stared. "Where the hell did all the Mist go?" Lani demanded. "We looked at this place on the way to Madain Sari, and it was infested with it. Now there's only a bit left."

"We stopped it," Harry said. "There was a monster that created it."

"Yeah. The Mist Continent's gonna need a new name," Eiko remarked.

Amarant seemed to view the others with a renewed respect. However, his musings were interrupted when they heard a screeching roar overhead. They all looked to the sky, and saw a silver dragon flying, with a figure perched on top.

Garnet exclaimed, "It's a silver dragon!"

"That's him!" Zidane yelled. "I know that dragon from anywhere! Bastard flew away from Burmecia on it!"

They ran along the roots, keeping an eye on Kuja as he made to land on part of the trunk. Soon, Zidane called a halt: they were going to pass that part if they continued. "We'll have to climb."

"But I can't climb that!" Eiko snapped.

"Neither can I," Vivi stammered.

"I don't think I can, either," Garnet said.

"We'll need to get there somehow," Zidane said.

Amarant snorted. "You're letting these brats slow us down? If we don't get there soon, Kuja might leave."

"We go there together," Zidane retorted.

"And you have a plan?" Lani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do!" Harry said. And with that, he summoned Valefor, who appeared before Harry in her human form. "Valefor, how many of us do you think you can carry?"

"The three children, and one more," the Eidolon said.

"Dagger, I think you're up. Unless you can't climb, Lani?" Zidane asked.

The dark-skinned bounty hunter snorted. "Just watch me."

Valefor smiled, before changing her form into a massive, bird-like creature. " _On my back. Hurry._ "

Garnet, Vivi, Eiko and Harry clambered onto Valefor's back. "Don't confront Kuja yet," Zidane said. "We'll do it together."

Then, Valefor beat her wings, and took off into the sky. As she soared to the trunk area where Kuja awaited, Garnet's eyes were drawn to the ocean nearby, and she gasped. "Oh no, Mother!"

"What's the matter, Garnet?" Harry asked, before looking to where she was gazing. The ocean was filled with ships. Military ships. "What is that?"

"The Alexandrian Navy," Garnet whispered. "My mother must have most of Alexandria's military on those ships. But why? What is she doing here? Is she here for me? Or Kuja?"

* * *

Upon landing, they waited for Amarant, Lani, and Zidane to climb up after them, Valefor being dismissed. The three outlaws were surprisingly quick, and they soon made their way over to where Kuja was waiting.

Harry felt his blood run cold when he finally saw the effeminate arms dealer. Despite his androgynous features and bearing, you could feel the raw power radiating from the man. Kuja frowned when he noticed Harry amongst the small party that was confronting him.

"Your name is Kuja, is it not?" Garnet asked. "I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros. I want to know…was it really you who stirred the avarice of my mother…"

"And provoked the war still gripping the Mist Continent?" Kuja asked, his voice light and cultured. "Of course."

"And turned the Black Mages into weapons of war?" Vivi demanded.

"Oh my," Kuja said, raising an eyebrow. "You have a bellicose little puppet there, Your Highness. I never did such a thing. All I did was give them a recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, add fermented souls, and boil…"

"Wish Quina was here," Harry muttered. "S/he could take notes."

"I doubt a Qu would be interested in the results," Kuja remarked. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Mr…?"

"Harry Potter. And the pleasure is all yours," Harry said.

"Indeed. I saw you using a summon. Yet another summoner who survived Madain Sari. Dear me, I got careless. Now, where was I…?"

"Cut the crap, Kuja," Zidane said. "That Soulcage thing told me I come from the same place as you do. Another world, like Harry, only he comes from a different one to Gaia or ours. So tell me, what's your game?"

Kuja laughed, long and hard, before saying, "Oh my, Soulcage _was_ indiscreet. My game, _brother_ , is the same as yours. Death and destruction. We were created that way."

"Zidane's nothing like that!" Vivi yelled, even as Zidane stared at Kuja in shock. Zidane was Kuja's brother? Kin was one thing, but being a brother was another.

"How dare you compare Zidane to yourself, even if you are brothers?" Garnet snapped. "And how dare you revel in the loss of so many lives?"

"Full of righteous anger, are we, Your Majesty?" Kuja asked. "Spare me your rebukes based in a spurious and superficial morality. Lives are lost all the time around the world. People have died. So what? That's what people _do(_ _1)_." He chuckled. "It's so easy to discard the trappings of morality. Like your mother, Princess Garnet. You may not wish to see it, but greed and avarice were lurking within her all along, like footpads and rapists of the soul. She told me she wouldn't feel alive until she had everything the world could offer! All I did was give her a little push. I was but the merest spark that ignited the firestorm of greed and avarice!"

"You're a liar!" Garnet retorted in her most regal tone. "My mother was the sweetest and kindest of people. You warped and twisted her mind out of shape!"

"So naïve," Kuja smiled. "But behold, my little songbird, my canary. The curtain is rising. See over yonder?" He pointed at the fleet of ships. " _That_ is the truth about your mother. The final scene of the first act of this vicious cabaret: The End of the Ugly Desire. See that shimmering in the air? Unlike you, she needs to use the magic of others to summon Eidolons. She's using her Black Mage army to pour their magic into a single point. I do believe she is going to use Bahamut. Can't you see, you silly little girl? This is the truth, harsh and stark: your mother is a greedy sow masquerading as a benign monarch, her heart as ugly as her corpulent visage! And her greed is as impressive as her girth! She won't be satisfied until everything in the world is hers!"

Kuja cackled with sadistic glee, throwing his arms high to the sky, like the perverse Master of Ceremonies of a stage performance. But this play would be no entertainment for them: it would be bloody, brutal, and deadly…

 **CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Amarant and Lani become allies, and the party confront Kuja. Marvellous.**

 **A few things of note: why bring Lani into the party? Well, I did something not dissimilar (although of greater impact) with Jenova in** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **. I thought it would be interesting to bring Lani in as an ally, something I didn't think of until after I wrote the conclusion of the Zidane/Amarant fight. I found her becoming 'nice' later in the game a bit weird, considering how bloodthirsty and pragmatic she was, so I thought about doing something like this, more in keeping with how her character was portrayed initially in the game.**

 **I also decided to make Kuja's dialogue a touch more theatrical. Not that it wasn't already like that in the game, but I thought I'd kick it up a notch.**

 **1\. A reference to a similar bit of dialogue from** ** _Sherlock: The Great Game_** **. Unlike Moriarty, Kuja doesn't shout the last word. He merely growls it.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Queen is Dead, Long Live

**CHAPTER 7:**

 **THE QUEEN IS DEAD, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!**

Suddenly, the _crump!_ of cannon fire reached their ears. The ships were firing on them with cannons. They didn't quite have the range to reach this part of the Iifa Tree, but that may not have been the point. "No…Mother!" Garnet cried out.

"I said her greed was as great as her girth," Kuja laughed. "She's laying down suppressive fire, to make sure I can't get anywhere near her before the summoning is complete. Of course, I don't have to. In any case, do you see, Princess? One continent is not enough. Nay, the _world_ is not enough for someone of her appetite! Everything is going according to my design."

"Your design? You planned this!" Zidane snarled. "You monster!"

"If I am a monster, then that makes you one too, brother," Kuja said lightly. "I'd ask you to join me, but I know what your answer will be, given your loyalty to these insects. In any case, you were but the opening act, the…"

"Ahem," coughed Lani. "Can you quit it with the theatrics, nancy-boy? My axe thirsts for your blood. I mean, you can bleed, can't you?"

"Not for the likes of you," Kuja chortled. "Anyway, you forget. The Iifa Tree may have stopped producing Mist, but there's still mephitic clouds in forests and caves. And around here. I can summon forth the dark spawn of the Mist even now. ARISE, MISTODONS!"

Bizarre, massive insectoid creatures formed from the air itself, and as Kuja flew off, Zidane, Harry, and the others were forced to battle them, their blows punctuating Kuja's lilting laughter.

* * *

Kuja frowned as he stood on top of his dragon, watching Zidane and his comrades fight, with an army of similarly-spawned monsters flying at Brahne's fleet. He hadn't calculated on those summoners surviving Madain Sari's destruction. The girl, and the boy. Both young, but the boy at least was powerful enough to summon an Eidolon who could fly up to where he was, and bear a number of his comrades.

It was Zidane's words that disturbed him most, though. The one called Harry had come from another world as well, but not Terra. True, Terra had tried to absorb other worlds on occasion, but to learn that Gaia was linked to at least one other one was disturbing.

Still, it was no matter. It was possible that both children could be back-up plans should the Eidolons he planned to obtain were no use against Garland. He intended to take control of Bahamut using the _Invincible_ , and then use Bahamut to devastate Alexandria, and see if the rumours about an Eidolon guarding the city was true. It was the reason why he had Brahne take those jewels of the other cities.

Looking over at the fleet, even as Brahne fired at his Silver Dragon, Kuja thought, _You fool, Brahne. Those cannons are useless against my monsters. Then again, you're playing for time, aren't you? Surely you can hurry up and summon Bahamut already? Fine then. I'll give you a target that's standing still. You want me to be wiped out by Bahamut, it's only fair that I give you the chance_. Out loud, he ordered his Silver Dragon to descend. This ought to be amusing.

* * *

After they finished with the Mistodons, Amarant watched the battle between Brahne's navy, and the Mist creatures Kuja had summoned. "You've got two foes slugging it out. I say let it play itself out until there's a winner. I'd put money on Kuja."

"I hate to say it," Zidane said, "but Amarant has a point. We'd better vamoose before we get caught in the crossfire."

"No, I can't," Garnet said, shaking her head. "I know what she has done. But…I can't let Kuja murder her!"

"Dagger, she tried to have you executed after she extracted your Eidolons!" Zidane protested. "She started a war, ordered the deaths of so many people! Can you call someone like that a mother anymore?"

"At least I can call someone a mother," she said, glaring at Zidane, who winced. Garnet then turned to Eiko and Harry. "The sealed Eidolon, where is it?"

Eiko pointed. "Over there, surrounded by those roots."

Garnet nodded, and then looked at Harry. "Harry, I must ask you to call on Valefor's help again. Please, time is of the essence!"

"O-okay," Harry stammered, before summoning Valefor. Instantly, Garnet clambered on, with Harry, Vivi, and Eiko joining her in short order.

Garnet said, "Meet us there forthwith! Or would you rather your brother won?" The last was asked archly, before Valefor flew off.

"Ouch," Zidane said with a wince.

"One thing Kuja got right, this is a good show. Got quite a bit of melodrama there," Amarant snorted.

"You, shut up," Zidane said, pointing a finger at the larger man, before he dashed down the roots, leaping between them.

"Well, I have to give that damned Eidolon one thing. This is certainly a more entertaining job than I usually have," Lani smirked. "Come on. We'd better follow Mr Chivalrous Idiot…"

* * *

Harry looked at Garnet as they flew down. "He was only trying to help you, you know," he said as they flew down.

Garnet nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I know. And I was perhaps too harsh with my words to Zidane. But my mother was a good person, once. I believe she can be again, if only I can stop Kuja. And I am not going to stand idle and let them fight at the potential cost of her life. I'll halt his monsters, and then find a way to get Mother alone. Without guards. Without a navy. Maybe then she may listen to reason. But Ramuh is not enough. Indeed, on the ocean, he may cause more harm than good."

"We could use one of our summons, Garnet," Eiko said. "Phoenix, perhaps, can fly out. And what about Valefor, Harry? Or the Magus Sisters?"

" _That is not a good idea_ ," Valefor said to them. " _We'll be shot down by Brahne's navy. Anyway, we are here, and…oh no._ "

As they landed, Garnet rushed to the statue, and began praying. Wings of brilliant light blue light appeared, and Garnet suddenly caught a gem. An Aquamarine. Valefor, who had changed back to human form, looked at the statue. "So Leviathan was the Eidolon you sealed," she said to Eiko.

"And he's useless in this situation," Garnet despaired. "He uses a massive wave to attack, and I'd only end up killing Mother!" She clutched her head in despair. "Damnation, she's still in danger! Unless she can summon Bahamut…"

"Garnet…" Harry said, as Valefor disappeared. A nasty thought had occurred to him. "Kuja seemed to be expecting that. He didn't seem concerned at all. And he was cursing having to destroy Madain Sari, according to the Black Mages. So what if…?"

Garnet's eyes widened as she realised where Harry was going. "What if he wants Bahamut's power for his own? He must have left the jewels with Mother to lull her into a false sense of security, but he always intended to take that power back!"

"But how can he take control of an Eidolon?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know, but if Harry is right, there must be a way!" Garnet yelled.

"What's the problem?" Zidane demanded. He'd made good time leaping down the Iifa Tree.

"Kuja may be plotting to take control of Bahamut!" Garnet yelled. "We need to stop him!"

"With what? The Eidolon?" Zidane demanded. Seeing the looks on their faces, he said, "Well, what a waste of time."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Harry said.

"And go into the middle of a warzone?" Zidane pointed out. "Explosions everywhere, along with monsters? The moment they realise we're there, they're either going to kill us, or capture us. Especially once they realise there are two summoners here besides Dagger."

Amarant, who was coming up, looked into the sky, and said, "It's a moot point anyway. Look."

The heavens opened, and a massive, magnificent dragon dropped out of them. The legends didn't do the massive Dragon King justice. Almost instantly, it let loose with a Mega Flare, a massive stream of energy at Kuja, who barely managed to escape on his own dragon in time.

Amarant whistled. "I've heard the stories, but I didn't think Eidolons were that powerful."

Garnet sagged to her knees. "No…Mother…" Then, something occurred to her. "Eiko! Harry! Can other summoners override the control of another one?"

"Maybe but…" Dark clouds began to gather above them, and an eldritch red glow appeared within. "I don't think we'll get a chance…" Eiko finished lamely.

"Oh no…" Garnet murmured, looking to the sky. "It's like my nightmare again…that monster is coming."

Harry watched as a sleek shape descended out of the clouds. While it was still partially hidden, he could actually make out a shape that was no monster. "That's not a monster," he breathed. "That's an _airship!_ "

Garnet blinked, and realised that Harry was telling the truth. The vast, red eldritch eye was some sort of glowing portal. And now, she peered at its massive outline, mostly hidden by the clouds. "You're right…it's a vast airship. But what can it…?"

Her question was cut off when waves of energy descended from the 'eye', blanketing much of the area. Everyone felt like they were going to be sick, the energy waves tugging at their minds. But as they recovered, they soon realised that Garnet's nightmares were coming true. Bahamut turned from Kuja…and turned on the naval fleet. The ships were consumed by Mega Flares, before the gigantic dragon vanished in a flare of light. Kuja, his Silver Dragon, and the massive airship all left shortly thereafter.

* * *

Garnet was inconsolable for a long time. Eventually, she embraced Zidane, and didn't let go, sobbing into his shirt. Zidane himself looked both distraught for Garnet's sake, and angered at Kuja.

"I'm sorry for what I said," she said quietly.

"That's okay," Zidane said gently. "We'll find that sick bastard and make him pay. But first, we'll need to get you back home."

As it turned out, it was simple. In the dusk light, they saw a ship drifting to shore. Garnet recognised it as the _Blue Narcissus_ , the Queen's emergency yacht. They wondered whether they needed to prepare for a fight as they approached.

It went aground, and a gangway plank extended itself to the ground. Then, staggering from it, came the corpulent frame of Queen Brahne. A pair of Alexandrian soldiers made to help her, but she pushed them away. "Repair it…and get it ready to go back to Alexandria. With your new queen," she said, her voice rasping with pain.

Harry looked at Zidane, who seemed shocked. The obese woman staggered down the plank, only to fall to the sandy shore with a ragged cry of pain. Garnet ran over, and the others followed.

Harry could tell that Brahne was dying, what with all those wounds. But as Garnet gathered magic, about to heal her, Brahne snapped, "Stop!"

"Mother, I'm trying to heal you!" Garnet yelled.

"I know, daughter…" Brahne closed her eyes, tears running from them. "But this…this is better. Better for you…better for Alexandria…"

"I don't understand," Garnet said. "Are you…back to normal?"

"Child…it's only the pain of my coming fate that is keeping my mind clear. I am empty now…empty of that terrible greed…"

"Kuja did that to you, Mother!"

"Kuja was but the spark, Daughter…but I fanned the blaze. I haven't felt truly happy since…that play I watched with you, and your father a year ago…"

"Mother…I know I wasn't your child by blood…that I came from these parts. Do you still want me to be your heir?"

Brahne nodded. "The people of Alexandria…they will be happier with you on the throne…and with my death…some of the dishonour staining our city…it can be expunged…Where I led Alexandria down…the road to ruin…you will lead it…to the dawn of rebirth. If you have…questions…ask Dr Tot. He knows…about you. And he…accepted you…just as we did."

"What about Beatrix? Steiner? Freya?" Zidane asked.

"As far as I know…they are still alive…your band of thieves…helped them," Brahne admitted. "Daughter…you have loyal compatriots. Keep them close…even if official duties…must lead to the appearance of distance. I have faith in you…Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII…" Then, with a great terminal rattle of breath, the life left the body of Queen Brahne of Alexandria.

For a moment, Garnet was quiet. Tears flowed slowly from her eyes. Then, she stood, and grasped at her mother's arms. "Help me," she said, quietly.

Without questioning her, they did, though Harry, Vivi, and Eiko couldn't help much.

The Alexandrian soldiers didn't attack when they got on board. There were only a few. Instead, they saluted Garnet. "What are your orders, Your Highness?" one of them asked.

Garnet looked at Harry and Eiko, before she said to the soldiers, "We will be making a brief stop at Madain Sari. Then, we will be heading back to Alexandria. Please, take my mother, and keep her safe and dignified."

* * *

Garnet didn't want Harry and Eiko to leave. Rather, they stopped at Madain Sari in order so that the Moogles would know where the two summoners were, as well as to fetch Quina, who seemed happy to head back to Alexandria. Then, after packing their bags, they set sail for Alexandria.

Save for Vivi, Amarant, and Lani, who had opted to retire to the cabins early, they were all looking up at the clear night skies. Garnet shook her head. "Zidane…if Kuja is your brother, what does that make you?"

Zidane scowled. "A fratricide in the making. I don't know what his game is, and I don't care. He _hurt_ you, Dagger. He made your mother into a monster. He turned your own Eidolons against other people. He incited a war for his own purposes, and he loved every moment of it. I know what it's like to have a family, even if it's just Tantalus. And I know what it's like having it torn away. Tantalus has lost members before. And it hurts. Regardless of whether they are blood family or not."

"We will consider what to do with Kuja once we are back." Garnet looked at the night sky as they sailed. "I am Queen of Alexandria now," she murmured.

"You'll always be Dagger to me," Zidane chuckled, ruefully.

"Careful, Zidane," Harry said with a smirk. "She might call for your head."

Zidane's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh no! I can't live without it!"

Garnet laughed, despite herself. "Just prostrate yourself, and beg for mercy." She laughed, as did Eiko and Harry, as Zidane promptly did so.

It was probably the last moment of levity they had, before they reached Alexandria…

* * *

Once back at Alexandria, Garnet wasted little time in taking control. Harry and Eiko soon met Captain Adelbert Steiner, and General Beatrix. The former was a stocky, hardy man dressed in noisy armour, while the latter was a coldly beautiful woman with beautiful brown hair. The two knights' relief at seeing their princess alive was palpable, though when they saw the body of Brahne, kept in stasis thanks to one of the Alexandrian soldiers having some magic skill, they became solemn.

Steiner bowed to Harry and Eiko after Garnet explained everything. "Thank you, Master Harry and Mistress Eiko. You have my sincerest gratitude for keeping Her Majesty safe."

"You're welcome!" Eiko chirped cheerfully.

"Steiner…Beatrix…these people, as well as Freya Crescent and Baku of Tantalus, are to be allowed to stay in guest quarters in the castle." Garnet's eyes flickered over to Zidane, Lani, and Amarant. "Provided they can restrain their less salubrious tendencies."

"Very well, Princess," Steiner said reluctantly. "May I ask why?"

"Besides as reward for doing a service to our city?" Garnet asked. "There is a more serious matter afoot."

"In what way, Princess?" Beatrix asked.

"Alexandria has much reparation to make to the other nations for her aggression. Cleyra is but dust, Burmecia ruined, and Lindblum damaged. My mother died in order to expurgate some of that dishonour, but I have made my decision. While we rebuild relations with Burmecia and Lindblum, we will also be working with them to stop the one who ignited the fires of greed in my mother."

"Kuja," Beatrix hissed. "I thought he had the ear of your mother too much, but I stilled my tongue. To my perpetual shame."

"It is to all our shames that we did not act sooner," Garnet said. "Even my own. But that will change now. I will have to shoulder the burden of ruling Alexandria alone. But I refuse to allow Kuja to be a danger to this world."

"This world?" Steiner asked.

"We have learned much of who he really is," Garnet said. "We will discuss that later. We have…my mother's funeral to arrange…"

* * *

A couple of days later, Garnet laid down the wreath of roses at her mother's tomb, a wreath donated by the people of Alexandria, who loved her mother, even after what happened. She thought about what she must do.

As Queen, she had to shoulder the burden of rule alone. She had advisors and guards and soldiers, true, but it was her decision to make now, what would benefit Alexandria.

As Steiner, Beatrix, and Dr Tot watched on, along with Zidane, Eiko, Vivi, Harry, and Freya, she made her resolution.

 _Mother_ , she vowed. _I shall become a great Queen_.

 **CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **You'll notice that things have changed from canon. This is partly because Garnet and company reached Brahne sooner (and thus Brahne had more to say before dying), as well as the revelations about Zidane. Garnet has made more of a resolution to deal with Kuja. She won't be heading out to fight him, but unlike the game, where she distances herself from Zidane as her coronation approaches, here, she intends to have Zidane and the others fighting on her behalf. It's also partly because of what Yojimbo told her. So while she's aware that she has the final say as Queen of Alexandria, she's also begun to wake up a little to the more pragmatic parts of being a queen…**

 **Review-answering time!** **UnknownUnseenUnheard** **: Jenova became (gradually) aligned with the good guys due to the circumstances in** ** _Harry Potter and the Cetra Heritage_** **. If you do read it, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: I think, when you analyse it, that he is perhaps the most tragic, along with Ultimecia (there are implications that she may have been driven to evil by the persecution of Sorceresses in the future), and Golbez (who has been brainwashed by Zemus).**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Order of the Phoenix

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

The day after the funeral, Garnet gathered her friends and comrades, as well as Lani, Amarant, and Baku, in a conference room. Harry had met Dr Tot a couple of times before the funeral, and he was astonished to learn about more summoners, and from the legendary Madain Sari. The diminutive man with the thick glasses and prominent nose was pleasant, although he had many questions to ask Harry and Eiko about Madain Sari. He was fascinated to learn that Harry came from another world with different technology.

Freya Crescent was interesting. A tall, elegant bipedal rat, dressed in red livery, she nonetheless was a kind, if somewhat formal person to speak to. She seemed curious, like Tot, to learn that he came from another world. She seemed a little ill at ease around Beatrix.

The last member of the group that Harry didn't know was a burly, bulky man with a pig-like nose and prominent, donkey-like ears. This, Zidane explained, was Baku, his former boss with Tantalus, and his father. Steiner often glared at Baku, who didn't even deign to respond.

Garnet sat at the head of the table, and looked across at them. Her voice rang out with a surprising authority, despite her relative youth. "Many of us here have lost something dear to Kuja, whether it be friends, family, homes, or honour. My mother, in her avarice, has destroyed alliances and countless lives, and brought Alexandria into shame and disrepute. But Kuja ignited the flames. He masterminded the war which has devastated the Mist Continent, burning it to ashes. All for a plan of his own design. He now has control of at least Bahamut, and a mighty airship that makes the best military airships look like nothing. I cannot confess to know exactly why Kuja stoked my mother's greed."

"It may have to do with the Iifa Tree," Zidane pointed out. "Soulcage said that the Mist was used to promote aggression. And that it was only the byproduct of what it was truly doing. And even though we killed Soulcage, Kuja was far from bothered."

"Indeed. Soulcage admitted that Kuja comes from another world, as does Zidane." This provoked a round of astonished gasps from those not in the know. "In addition, Kuja called Zidane a brother when confronted with this fact. And before you ask, Steiner, I trust Zidane with my life as much as I do you. If anything, he wishes to disown the place of his birth, as Kuja sets the bar very low in terms of his people's moral standards."

"I could hardly disagree, Your Majesty," Steiner said, though he shot a glare at Zidane.

"Good. I have sent emissaries to Lindblum. Uncle Cid is willing to help, even if the citizens of Lindblum are still more than a little wary of Alexandria, despite a new Queen on the throne," Garnet said. "Sadly, my overtures have been rejected by the survivors of Burmecia, although they have accepted my pledge to return the jewel stolen from them. Once I am crowned, I will give these jewels back to their rightful owners."

"It is hardly surprising that they rejected your overtures, Your Majesty," Freya said. "Brahne's actions have decimated our people. Cleyra was destroyed by Odin, and Beatrix and her troops decimated Burmecia proper. Only a few hundred reached Lindblum, and the rest are scattered across the Mist Continent, as ill-named as it is now."

Garnet nodded sadly. "I know. And I wish I could have made my mother see sense. In any case, Uncle Cid has agreed that we need to act against Kuja, but in order to do so, we need to find out more about the man himself. It is why I've gathered you all. I intend to create a group of people whose purpose, for the time being, is to find out as much as possible about Kuja, so that we may be better prepared to stop him. It is your solemn duty to do so, under the auspices of General Beatrix and Captain Steiner."

"Your Majesty, you can't be serious!" Steiner yelped. "Leaving aside the dubious moralities of Tantalus and these mercenaries, I cannot condone exposing Masters Vivi and Harry, and Mistress Eiko to any further danger! Their fighting alongside you, and us in the case of Master Vivi, was born of necessity!"

Beatrix nodded. "Captain Steiner has a point, Your Majesty. I do not doubt their ability in battle, but to expose them to further peril is…"

"What if we want to?" Harry asked. As the others looked at him, he said, "I don't like hurting people, or killing them. It's wrong. But I don't want Kuja to hurt or kill anyone else. Anyway, Eiko and I are summoners. He might come after us anyway."

Vivi nodded. "And he used my people against others. I'm not going to run from him."

"Master Vivi, please, I implore you…" Steiner said.

"Oh, be quiet, will you?!" Eiko snapped. "We're helping out, and that's final! So there!" To emphasise her eloquently put and mature point, she poked her tongue out.

Lani smirked. "Girl's got a lot of spirit. Just keep in mind, girly, that Tin Man there has a point. You're strong mages, but you're still kids, and we can't always babysit you."

"I have fought alongside Vivi many times," Freya said. "Should these two have but a fraction of his mettle, then I would be glad to have them as comrades, regardless."

"I should also point out that, for the time being, I am not sending any of you into battle," Garnet said. "We need to know where Kuja is in the first place. Which is why I am sending most of you to Treno."

"Treno?" Freya asked.

"Kuja is linked to the King family of Treno. It is doubtful he remains there now, and I do not intend for you to fight there in any case. But I want you to investigate, discreetly, Kuja's links there, and throughout Treno. I know you have links in Treno you can explore, Amarant. I also believe that there is a Tetra Master Tournament occurring as well. I know you like to play the game, Zidane. There may be those who know Kuja amongst the players, as Tetra Master Tournaments are sometimes used, according to Doctor Tot, for merchants and customers to talk shop, especially those of a dubious persuasion."

"Yeah, I know," Baku said, speaking for the first time. "How d'you think Tantalus offloads its gear? We don't just sell things in Lindblum, y'know. The King family sometimes sold them through their famous auctions. But we never heard anything about a Kuja before now. Then again, we sold stuff through more than a few cut-outs." The man then let loose a hearty sneeze, and then another one. "Dammit, someone's talking smack about me behind my back. Prob'ly Cinna, given that beating I gave him at South Gate after he missed the tram too many times."

"In any case," Garnet continued, "this group will gather the intelligence needed to strike back at Kuja, and find out the truth behind his plans, and behind the Iifa Tree. I do not expect you to do anything dangerous on my behalf for now, so please, do not be reckless. I have also decided to give this group a name. At first, I thought of Nemesis, the deity of divine retribution. But what we are doing should not be for revenge, but for simple protection against Kuja. It was you, Eiko, who provided the inspiration with your Eidolon, Phoenix."

"Really?" Eiko asked.

"Indeed. Because we work to make sure that the people of the Mist Continent will rise from the ashes of war stronger than ever, despite the best efforts by Kuja and my mother to destroy them, we shall be called the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

On another world, a certain old man sneezed, along with his familiar. He looked at said bird, and said, "My dear Fawkes, I hope we are not catching the same cold…"

* * *

Harry blinked. "Why do I have a weird feeling when you said that?"

"Jealousy, perhaps, Harry?" Eiko asked.

"Eiko," Garnet rebuked quietly, before she said, "I have also asked Steiner and Beatrix to capture Zorn and Thorn if they show themselves. They may have additional intelligence on Kuja, and considering they were able to extract Eidolons, it will be better if we know where they are. Uncle Cid has also agreed to keep an eye out for them. Baku, Amarant, and Lani, you three are dismissed for the moment, until the time comes for you to travel to Treno. I wish to speak to the others alone."

The three ne'er-do-wells did leave. After they did, Garnet put her face in her hands. "Three days before the Coronation, and already I am weary."

"Such is the life of a Queen who cares much about her demesne, Your Majesty," Beatrix said. "Not to mention others beyond it."

"Beatrix…Steiner…Doctor Tot has told me that you know of my true parentage. Does this affect your fealty?"

"Not at all!" Steiner snapped. "Your parents chose to adopt you as their daughter and heir! If Beatrix does not mind my speaking on her behalf, our fealty is the same as before. Indeed, if anything, it is stronger. I am only saddened for the loss of the original Garnet, who perished from illness shortly before your arrival here from Madain Sari."

Beatrix nodded. "Steiner has taken a liberty speaking on my behalf, but he truly does speak for my own sentiments, which we share. Your parents chose to make you their heir. That makes you the Princess, and therefore, the Queen above all other considerations."

"I thank you two for your loyalty. Especially you, Beatrix, after Burmecia and Cleyra."

"I do my best penance for them by serving you, Your Majesty," Beatrix said, kneeling. "Some may argue that I should take my own life for penance. But a single life is not equal to those I have taken in arrogance and folly. Lady Freya has been kind enough to stand alongside me and fight as a comrade, despite my actions. I hope to further prove my penitence by my actions from here on."

"As do I," Garnet said, standing. "I may not have committed my mother's sins, but I intend to make up for them. Beatrix, there's no need to kneel. I know you're sincere. All of you here are. Save for Doctor Tot, Steiner and Beatrix, none of you have any loyalty or vows to Alexandria, and yet you helped me with nary a thought. I am truly grateful."

"You don't really need a reason to help someone," Zidane remarked with a shrug. "You don't need vows and stuff. All you need is a bit of decency and a bit of courage."

"A crude, but apt truism," Beatrix remarked, much to Steiner's irritation.

"Indeed. Zidane is like that," Freya commented with a smile. "Thief he may be, but he is certainly chivalrous."

Steiner harrumphed loudly, clearly unhappy with the praise Zidane got…and the smirk the thief sent his way.

Doctor Tot then moved forward. "Before I forget, Your Majesty, I found these amongst your mother's effects. These gemstones contain the power of your Eidolons."

Garnet took the box, and frowned when she looked inside. "There are two missing. I can understand the gemstone of Bahamut not being present, but there is another missing."

"That would be the Dark Matter orb," Beatrix said, looking at the gemstones in the case. "It is conspicuous by its absence. There is the Opal of Shiva, the Topaz of Ifrit, and the Amethyst of Atomos. The Dark Matter orb was the summoning focus of Odin."

Garnet nodded. "We will have to track that down, lest it fall into the wrong hands." She peered at the gemstones solemnly. "Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos…I vow to use your powers for good than ill."

* * *

That night, as Alexandria slept, and the Order of the Phoenix made its way to Treno via Gargan Roo, a pair of extraordinary men made their way furtively across town. Short, dressed in jester clothing, one blue, the other red.

"A good idea, this is?"

"Of course it's a good idea!"

"Wonder, I really do."

"Is this the time to wonder?"

"I would ask the same question."

The question caused Zorn and Thorn, former jesters, major-domos, and dirty jobs men to Queen Brahne, to halt in their tracks. Stepping out in front of them was Captain Adelbert Steiner, who looked far from happy.

"And I wouldn't suggest running, either," came the voice of General Beatrix from behind them. They turned to find her, and a few soldiers from the City Watch, blocking their escape that way. Steiner was soon joined by more of them.

After a moment's consideration, the two jesters held their arms up. "We surrender!" they chorused.

"A wise choice, gentlemen," Beatrix said. "Shall we escort them to their accommodation for the night, Captain?"

Steiner got an uncharacteristically vicious smile on his face, a small and thin one, but there. "Indeed, General. And I am sure you two would not mind answering some questions, particularly about Kuja."

The two jesters quailed, but allowed themselves to be taken away. Now was not the time for them to act. That would come later…

 **CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And here you have it: a new spin on events at the beginning of Disc Three. Garnet and Zidane are still separated, but there's less of the lovelorn drama, and more of Garnet being a kick-ass queen. Zidane will still have a bit of a nasty realisation about the fact that, with Garnet as Queen, they'll probably be forced apart.**

 **And yes, it was more than a little cheesy for me to name their group the Order of the Phoenix, but I was originally going to name it Nemesis, before deciding that that didn't fit Garnet's personality.**

 **Eiko has the Madain Sari jewel still, and Garnet possesses the others for the moment, so Alexander will be summoned. The next chapter, however, will be mostly Treno.**

 **No numbered annotations this time…**


	10. Chapter 9: Troubles in Treno

**CHAPTER 9:**

 **TROUBLES IN TRENO**

For the time being, Doctor Tot had Harry and Eiko hold back. He wanted to know everything he could about them, and Freya offered to stay behind, while Amarant, Zidane, and Lani went about their business in Treno. Vivi also stayed behind. They were in Tot's library and observatory in Treno.

Tot found the revelation of Harry's origins, as well as those of Kuja and Zidane's, quite fascinating. He even had Harry describe some of the devices like cars that he had on his world. To Harry's surprise, electricity existed, but was mostly generated through Mist engines, or else through wind and wave power. It was more of a novelty, though.

Eventually, after a while, the scholar, having learned much about Madain Sari from the two young summoners, sat back. "Fascinating. Quite fascinating."

"Um, Dr Tot?" Harry asked. "Queen Brahne said that you knew about Garnet's origins. What actually happened?"

"It's a rather sad story," Tot said. "The real Princess Garnet perished of an illness when she was but six. It was little more than an unfortunate case of bad food. The King and Queen were beside themselves with grief, when reports came in of a boat drifting into the port below Alexandria Castle after a rather nasty storm. We found two people within, the corpse of a woman, and a girl who looked almost exactly like Garnet, save for a horn. She had been mentally traumatised, and wouldn't speak. She didn't even seem to remember what had happened. The King decided to have her horn removed, and then adopt her as heir, claiming that the rumours of Garnet's death were just that, rumours. The operation was a painful one for the girl. But we had an heir to the throne. If her family does come from Madain Sari, well, there are legends that summoners once lived in Alexandria. It may be that the Princess currently sitting on the throne is indeed a very distant relative of the deceased Garnet. However, she is, and always will be, Princess, nay, _Queen_ Garnet to me."

"Let us hope that she is a splendid Queen," Freya remarked. "Her character is without reproach, but her inexperience may yet hinder her. And we still don't know what Kuja intends. If what happened at the Iifa Tree is any indication, Kuja not only has control over Bahamut, but also a powerful airship. He is stirring up war for no readily apparent reason. But he _has_ a reason."

Tot nodded. "I'll ask my contacts within the Bishop family. They have no love for the King family, and may know something. Freya, I trust you to look after them."

"Hey, we can look after ourselves!" Eiko yelped indignantly.

"Even so, Treno is infested with footpads and ne'er-do-wells of many kinds, and few of them share the same scruples as Zidane or Baku," Freya said, the rat-woman crossing her arms. "But only the truly bold, or the abysmally stupid, amongst thieves would dare challenge a Burmecian wearing the colours of the Burmecian Dragoons. I daresay there'd be more of the latter."

"What do you do with your spear, Freya?" Harry asked.

Freya smirked. "Why, I leap high into the air, and then rain death upon my foes. Or, in less poetic terms, I use special Burmecian Dragoon techniques. They stood me in good stead when I participated in the Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum recently." Her face fell as she remembered the demise of Burmecia and Cleyra. "But not when Burmecia fell, and Cleyra was annihilated. If I had been there when Brahne was dying, I would have thrust a spear into her heart, if only to strike a blow on the behalf of my people."

"That's in the past, Lady Freya," Tot said. "What matters is the future."

Freya nodded, before the rat woman looked at the three kids. "Where would you like to go?"

"Umm, if it's okay, can I visit my old home?" Vivi asked. "I used to live not far from here."

"Then I will take you there."

* * *

Despite the ridiculously large bounty on his head, Amarant felt no fear while walking the streets of Treno. Few people living in this would could claim to be either peer or superior. Part of it was his confidence. He didn't walk with a swagger or with any arrogance. He just walked in a way that assumed that anyone in his way would get out of it pretty quick smart. It almost always worked, too. Even before he became a fugitive, it worked.

He remembered his old teacher, Duncan Harcourt, and that arrogant idiot of a son he had, Vargas(1). Duncan had taken him off the streets, and taught him much in the way of martial arts. Amarant left, though, over a rather irreconcilable difference in opinion. Unfortunately, Duncan was murdered at the hands of his son over an even greater dispute. Amarant had taken great pleasure in capturing Vargas and bringing him to the Lindblum City Watch, as that was the closest to where he had captured Vargas. The last he heard, Vargas was condemned to hard labour in one of the mines Lindblum owned. This had been shortly after Zidane had scuppered his work in Treno, and capturing Vargas had been one of his first jobs as a bounty hunter.

Suddenly, his eyes spotted a familiar back, sitting on the edge of a dock in one of Treno's slums. He smiled, before going up to the man, and tapping him on the back. "Wedge."

The rotund man started, before twisting to look up at Amarant towering over him. "Amarant?! Damn, man, what the hell are you doing here again?"

"I want information. You still working with Biggs?"

"Yeah, of course. He's currently with his girlfriend. Jessie's a new partner(2). You want me to fetch them?"

"Bring me to them."

* * *

Biggs and Wedge were mercenary thieves, often hired by Treno nobles to either steal things from one another that nobles wanted from their rivals, or else stealing items so that nobles could claim insurance on them. Biggs was dark-haired and handsome, while Jessie had brown hair and a wry look to her face. They sold off many goods through a rickety pawn shop, frequently to the Auction House.

After introductions were made, Amarant said, "I'll get straight to the point. I'm looking for info on one of the King family's members or patrons. What do you know about a man named Kuja?"

Biggs frowned. "Effeminate? Dresses like he bats for the same team?"

Amarant scoffed. "You've just described half the nobles in Treno, Biggs. He has silvery hair, almost purple-tinted. Has a somewhat theatrical way of speaking."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "And that's saying something. We've gotten jobs for the guy a few times. Heard he was an arms dealer, and helped create those Black Mage things Brahne used at Burmecia and Lindblum. He's pretty much the head of the King family. Rumour has it that he killed the old head of the family, and managed to get the current heir to sign over everything to him. The Kings themselves are rumoured to have been murdered afterwards. They were so reclusive, though, that you don't know that for sure."

Biggs nodded. "The other families, save for the Bishops, only keep quiet about it because Kuja spreads a lot of money around, as well as valuable stuff. You know the weapon shop with the arena below it? Kuja frequently supplies the owner with rare monsters."

"The last time he came around was a couple of nights ago," Wedge said. "Apparently he's leaving Treno for a long time. Anyway, Jessie here swiped something off him."

"The guy was holding out on us," Jessie protested. "Anyway, we could probably sell it at the Auction House later, if Kuja ain't coming back for a while. I heard him say it was something to do with an Eidolon."

This got Amarant's attention. "I want to see it," he said.

Wedge went out the back, and came back with a dark orb that was presumably the Dark Matter of Odin. "Why are you interested in it, anyway?" Biggs asked.

"At the moment, I'm working for Garnet," Amarant said. "She wants to know everything she can about Kuja. She wouldn't say no to getting her Eidolons back, either. This one's probably Odin."

"How much is she willing to pay?" Biggs asked, a glimmer of greed in his eye.

"Probably quite a bit, within reason," Amarant responded. "For both the Dark Matter and the information about Kuja. I'd suggest talking to Doctor Tot. He's the tutor to Garnet, he'll have some idea of how much Garnet would be willing to spend."

"That big-nosed nerdy coot?" Jessie laughed. "Well, if he's got contacts with the princess…well, queen now, I guess. Well, it could be quite the sum we get, guys."

Biggs nodded. "Well, let's go and see Tot…"

* * *

Back in Alexandria, early in the morning, Garnet was poring over a tome of Alexandrian law, as well as the law of the Mist Continent. As Steiner came into the study, Garnet smiled, rather tiredly. "Good morning, Steiner."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. You look a little wan. Have you stayed up all night?"

Garnet shook her head. "No, but I didn't sleep well. It is hardly surprising. But I actually thought about something last night. If Kuja really does turn out to be the head of the King family, then I can strip that title from him."

"Can you?"

"Treno is part of Alexandrian territory, and thus falls under our laws," Garnet said. "And under this law, I can remove the lordship of any noble who displays egregious conduct unbecoming of their station. I do have to write up a document with all of his crimes and the like, but with Doctor Tot's influence on the Bishop family, I might be able to do this."

"What a splendid idea! To cripple Kuja's base of operations in the Mist Continent and his finances, wielding the sword of law rather than the sword of war!"

"Yes. It was Doctor Tot's idea. The main question is, who to nominate as a new head of the family."

"Why? Are there no heirs?"

"I asked Dr Tot, and he told me that if they are still alive, then they are in seclusion. However, the rumour mill in Treno suggests that they may have been murdered. Should there be no heirs, then I have a most excellent candidate in mind. Someone who has proven their bravery and valour to me time and time again."

"And who is this illustrious personage?"

"Zidane."

It was very amusing to see the shock blooming on Steiner's face. Eventually, he found his voice. "Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider ennobling that simian reprobate! I admit that he has some wit, and his valour is beyond reproach, but you seem to forget that he was a thief, and that he is kin with Kuja!"

"Steiner, I understand your objections."

"And I see the way you look at him. Please do not do something we will all regret down the line. What you have between you two is little more than adolescent infatuation. The odds of it turning into anything like love are slender at best. Your Majesty, I am doing this for your sake. I have seen those with many a broken heart turn into ice or go mad…"

Quietly, but sternly, she interrupted him. "Steiner. I trust Zidane with my life, as much as I trust you or Beatrix, let alone Vivi, Freya, Eiko, or Harry. I do not intend to take any rash action such as marriage. However, this will help clear the way so that, if infatuation does give way to love, he can marry me with little scandal, as Prince-Consort to the Queen rather than as King. That is far from my only reason. As a noble of Treno, he can be my eyes and ears and even my voice in that city. Treno has believed itself to be independent of late. It is past time that we dispel that mistaken notion, and Zidane, along with Doctor Tot, can keep an eye on the illicit dealings of nobles and knaves alike."

Steiner opened his mouth to protest, before he closed it again. "These are…adequate reasons. He certainly has intimate knowledge of the underbelly of the Mist Continent. But…"

"Steiner. I will wager a thousand gil that I can say two words that will make you more enthusiastic about Zidane being ennobled."

* * *

Waiting in line to get registered for the Tetra Master tournament over in Treno, Zidane suddenly got a sense of foreboding, and shivered. "Why do I feel like I am doomed?" he murmured.

* * *

Steiner scowled. "Preposterous! What two words would they be?"

Garnet got an impish smile on her face. "Etiquette lessons."

Steiner may be slow, and somewhat simple. He had the morality and mindset of a child who grew up to become a knight. And he had immense tunnel vision. But he was far from stupid. And after a few seconds, the cogs turned enough that he understood what she meant. To someone as free-spirited as Zidane, etiquette lessons would be sheer torture. A necessary evil if the teenaged thief was to be ennobled.

A rare sound emanated from Steiner's lips. A quiet chuckle grew into a hearty roar of laughter. After he had finished, he fished around in a pouch where he kept his wallet. Handing 1000 gil to her, he said, "Forgive that vulgar display, Your Majesty. May I be so bold as to ask to attend these lessons? I fear my own etiquette skills are becoming as rusty as that thief claims my armour to be."

"But of course," Garnet said with an impish smirk. Who said that she didn't know how to play pranks, or had a sense of humour? Inwardly, she cackled. This was both a gift and a curse to Zidane. Always assuming, of course, that they could strip Kuja of his titles…

 **CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Treno, and Garnet making plans. Fun times.**

 **Amarant was interesting to write for, as he's pretty much a blank slate of a character. I decided to fill in a little of his backstory, and given how much** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **hearkens back to the past of the series, I thought these references to** ** _Final Fantasy VI_** **and** ** _VII_** **would be nice.**

 **Garnet's reasoning here for Zidane being ennobled actually comes from a review by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros, as well as subsequent correspondence with him. Ditto his idea for Zidane being tortured by etiquette lessons (though it was my idea entirely to have Steiner come around to the idea of Zidane being ennobled by mentioning those). So, thanks a bunch, Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros!**

 **Review-answering time!** **Jostanos** **: By this point, Eiko has every summon she can get barring Madeen (who is still currently Mog). Garnet has Ramuh, Ifrit, Shiva, Atomos, and Leviathan, and she will soon get Odin back (see above for where he is). Harry has Valefor, the Magus Sisters, Yojimbo, and Anima. Kuja has Bahamut, but that's it. And no, I have no plans for any Potterverse characters to make an appearance any time soon.**

 **1\. Duncan and Vargas, of course, were characters in** ** _Final Fantasy VI_** **. Duncan was Sabin's teacher, and Vargas Duncan's son and Sabin's rival.**

 **2\. I'm surprised that there were no Biggs or Wedge characters in** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **. I couldn't remember any, and a quick look at the Wiki indicated that they don't appear in the game. I decided to make them like their AVALANCHE counterparts from** ** _Final Fantasy VII_** **, including Jessie. Here, they are thieves for hire, fences, and information brokers.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Fury of Garland

**CHAPTER 10:**

 **THE FURY OF GARLAND**

In another place, in fact, in another world entirely, an old, bearded man apparently dressed in armour adorned with a cape glared at a glowing screen. His name was Garland, and he was very annoyed. And in truth, he was no man, with the equivalent term for him being an android. And despite the emphasis of his creators on logic and objective reasoning, they still gave him emotions. Which was why he was annoyed.

Not one, but two of his creations were currently outside of his control. He didn't like not being in control. Especially as his oldest creation was currently using the ultimate Terran warship, the _Invincible_ , as his own tool to do with as he wished. Kuja's usages of the _Invincible_ were mostly unauthorised, especially as Kuja was barred from travelling back to Terra, and Garland wanted to find out exactly what he was up to. Kuja had the _Invincible_ 's remote control and authorisation codes, but only so he could do what he was meant to do.

Kuja had been careful, wiping the records, but Garland knew exactly how to recover them. It helped that the souls ensnared by the ship had accessible memories. It was intended to act as a secondary means of removing souls from Gaia, mostly in battle, for interrogation and intelligence. Those who died shortly after being exposed to the energy waves of the _Invincible_ would be ensnared.

Garland watched the data being reconstructed, and eventually had to stifle a curse. The glowing red light set in a hollow in his armour-like body flared briefly with his anger. There were surveillance records of the _Invincible_ 's latest sojourn to the Iifa Tree, which had become inactive shortly beforehand. The last message from the Soulcage stated that a quartet of meddlesome Gaian natives, along with Zidane, had destroyed it, and while that wasn't a truly serious blow, as the mechanisms required to replace Gaian souls with Terran souls weren't part of the Iifa Tree, it was still an annoyance.

Besides Kuja and the Alexandrian Forces, there was another group, which included the five who had killed Soulcage, as well as two others, along with some Eidolons. It was the five from the Iifa Tree that interested him more, and calling up the relevant data from Soulcage as well as the souls trapped within the Invincible, he began building up data on them.

The two he had dismissed were a pair of bounty hunters, according to the soul of Queen Brahne. Lani and Amarant. Competent thugs for hire, but nothing truly special. The five below were another matter entirely, especially as little information could be gleaned about two of them.

Brahne knew her daughter was a summoner from Madain Sari, and judging by the horn protruding from the forehead of the blue-haired girl, she was one too. And the boy with the dark hair seemed to be one as well, for he was the one who dismissed the bird-like Eidolon. Soulcage, in his dying messages, had sensed that this one had travelled recently from another world. But the boy also had the signature of a Madain Sari summoner, according to the _Invincible_ 's sensors, so it was possible that he had been sent to another world when Kuja attacked Madain Sari. Whatever his origins, the boy was a threat, especially as Kuja seemed set on finding Eidolons to usurp Garland. And he had command of one of the most powerful Eidolons in existence, as it had wiped out Soulcage. The name Harry came from one of the screams of fear when he was attacked during the Soulcage battle.

The dark-haired girl was Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII, but he knew of no actual summoners in that royal line, not for centuries. Brahne's memories confirmed that. The Black Mage was one of Kuja's prototypes. The Soulcage had heard the name Vivi. The summoner child with the blue hair was Eiko.

And then, there was Zidane Tribal. His second attempt at creating an Angel of Death to speed up the conversion process, but one whom Kuja had cast into Gaia before any indoctrination could be performed. It seemed that Zidane had gone native, and was now utterly useless for Garland's plans. Worse still, he was becoming a liability. Soulcage had been indiscreet, and Zidane now seemed to know something of his origins. And judging by the way the surveillance feeds on the _Invincible_ picked up on the body language of Zidane and his comrades, there was no rift between them. Zidane would therefore be an enemy of Terra, and thus a danger to Garland's plans.

But not as much as Kuja, whose ambition was far outstripping his usefulness. Kuja had knowledge of Garland's plans, and could work on a way to stop him. And while such a thought was laughable, Garland was no fool. Even the smallest of insects could, through disease or poison, bring down the largest of animals.

It was what he found in Brahne's memories after interrogating them that had him truly furious. Kuja was hoping to try and capture the Eidolon Alexander, while camouflaging it with his task of provoking strife on the Mist Continent. Kuja had whispered in the greedy queen's ear about the powers of the royal jewels.

Garland resolved to travel with the _Invincible_ the next few times it made the transition to Terra. That way, he could take control of the ship when Kuja decided to use it.

As he examined the records, he heard Mikoto approaching. Although her body had been created long ago, her soul was only recently granted to her(1). She was to be Kuja and Zidane's replacement as an Angel of Death, once her indoctrination was complete. But first, Garland would need to deal with his wayward creations.

"Garland, I have the projected revisions to the process quotas now that Soulcage has been destroyed," she said, proffering a computer tablet.

Garland took it, and looked over the figures. While he felt little positive about either Kuja or Zidane, towards Mikoto, he felt something that he supposed was akin to paternal pride. She was mostly obedient, but also wouldn't hesitate to point out serious errors. The right mixture of obedience and initiative. She was cool, calm, and collected. And she had just enough curiosity to satisfy his desire to teach, though not enough to question too many orders.

"Good," Garland said, handing over the computer tablet. "Losing Soulcage is a problem, true, but it's not a disaster. We will need to find a way to continue the discharge of stagnant souls across the Mist Continent. We will create a new Soulcage eventually." He looked at Mikoto. "I will be absent from Terra for the next couple of times when the _Invincible_ is summoned to Gaia. I will trust the administration of the assimilation to you, Mikoto."

"I will not let you down, Garland," Mikoto said quietly with a bow.

"I know you won't, child," Garland said, reaching out and touching her face gently. "I have had two disappointing children thus far, though Zidane's opposition to me is Kuja's fault. I know that you won't fail me, Mikoto. Now, leave. Kuja will summon the _Invincible_ ere long, and you are needed here to take on my duties for the time being."

"Yes, Garland," Mikoto said, again bowing, before she made for the _Invincible_ 's personal teleporter. Meanwhile, Garland sat in the commander's chair in the cockpit, and brooded, waiting for the time when he would show Kuja the folly of his ways…

* * *

Harry peered around the dank, dim cave with curiosity, filled with all sorts of cooking paraphernalia and food. It was an hour's walk from Treno. "So, your grandfather lived here with you?" he asked Vivi, who was holding a ladle, looking at it with a nostalgic expression. Well, as much as Vivi could when only his eyes were visible.

Vivi nodded. "He actually fished me out of the sky, so he claimed. There's a balcony of sorts out the back. It might be that, well, I was dropped into the ocean, and he managed to get me out. I honestly don't know how I ended up there, because my first memory is of being fished out by my grandfather. His name was Quan. I asked Quale, Quina's master, about him, but Quale wouldn't give me an answer. I'm sure s/he lied, s/he seemed angry about it(2)."

"It feels like a home," Harry mused. "The Dursleys would have freaked out at this, but this feels more like home than their house ever did."

"Zidane told me a little about these abominable people on the way over to Treno," Freya said, as she examined a jar of some sort of pickled product. "That you come from another world is astonishing enough."

"I came from this world originally, according to my Eidolons. I was sent to that world by my father when that big airship attacked Madain Sari. My Eidolons remembered what happened. My adoptive parents were apparently good people. Mages in a world where magic is hidden. But they were murdered, and I was sent to the Dursleys." He thought about one thing that made him shudder. "Oh God, Queen Brahne reminded me of Aunt Marge."

"A tragic tale, no doubt," Freya said, coming over to Harry. "But I am grateful to you and Eiko for helping my friends, young Harry. I have known Zidane from before I left Burmecia, and I consider myself privileged to have met both Garnet and Vivi. Like Vivi, you and Eiko have great valour for children so young. It worries me that you have chosen to continue with us in fighting Kuja, but your resolve and ability is far beyond your years."

"Well, Kuja's gotta be stopped, right?" Eiko asked as she came back over from rooting around in a rotting cupboard. "He might try to capture me and/or Harry and take our Eidolons!"

"True," Freya said, scratching at her nose. "But there is his agenda to consider. Garnet said that the beast within the Iifa Tree claimed that Zidane came from the same world as Kuja, something Kuja confirmed. And Zidane is Kuja's brother. Which begs the question: what manner of people and place gave rise to Zidane and Kuja? It could be that they are conquerors every bit as vicious as Kuja, or else peaceful, or everything inbetween."

"The Soulcage said that the Mist was used to provoke war," Vivi pointed out. "If that thing wasn't Kuja's creation, but that of the world Zidane comes from…"

"And Kuja claims that Zidane had the same purpose as him," Harry said, remembering what the flamboyant man had said at the Iifa Tree. "Causing death and destruction. That he was created to do that. And I think 288 back at the Black Mage Village said that Kuja claimed his master was called Garland, the one who ordered the destruction of Madain Sari."

"Then it is fortunate that Zidane does not act like his brother," Freya said. Then, she frowned. "Created? Like a golem or an automaton perhaps? Many golems and automatons have ways of receiving new instructions and orders. In other words, perhaps Zidane's creators have a means of bringing him back under their control. I should hope not, and this is something I will bring up with Zidane myself. He is our ally, not our enemy. But we must be vigilant, for he may be forced to become our foe."

It was a chilling thought, and not one Harry liked to consider. He already thought of Zidane as a friend, and he didn't want to view him as a potential enemy…

* * *

In Doctor Tot's observatory, Tot examined the Dark Matter Amarant and his associates had given him. "It certainly appears to be the genuine article," Tot said. "And the Bishop family give me a significant grant for research. I will pay 5000 gil now as an initial surety, and contact the Queen for a final price."

Jessie scoffed. "That cheapskate auctioneer's agent only offered 1300 gil for that thing when we sent out feelers."

"Hey, Tot," Biggs said. "Amarant here said that Garnet wants information from Treno, right? We're pretty well-connected with the underclass here. Would she be willing to retain our services?"

"It would certainly fit into a plan she and I have discussed," Tot said. "Her Majesty is looking to make sure that the nobles of Treno remember that they are part of Alexandria. Can we count on your assistance?"

"If the pay's right," Biggs said. "We have eyes and ears in a lot of places in Treno."

Tot nodded. "I'm curious, did Kuja ever say anything about himself?"

"When we asked him once, he laughed long and hard," Wedge said with a shiver. "But he told us a name that we've never heard of, and I've looked at an atlas once. There's no place with that name anywhere on Gaia."

"What was that name?" Tot asked.

"He said he came from a place called Terra…"

 **CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **There you have it, the latest chapter, with some insight into Garland and some father/daughter interaction between Garland and Mikoto.**

 **BTW, who here's excited about the re-release of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **for Steam and the mobiles, eh? It looks like they're giving it a damn good polish at least, as it's 20GB of space. I wish they'd hurry the hell up and give a price and release date.**

 **Review-answering time!** **knightblazer85** **: You have a point, but I think Zidane is more skilled with his charisma than he is with actual etiquette. He's probably a good BS artist.**

 **jgkitarel** **: Garnet hasn't decided on a reward for Harry and Eiko, simply because they're kids, and it'd be hard to reward a kid as young as they are. I actually had a thought as I was writing this, though. I think she will try and have Madain Sari rebuilt, when everything is said and done. Anyway, I think both Harry and Eiko will be adopted by Cid and Hilda, as Eiko was in the game.**

 **Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros** **: You're very welcome. I don't normally take suggestions, but that one was too good to pass up. As knightblazer85 mentioned, Zidane probably has experience dealing with nobles before, but I doubt that he got a full-on etiquette class. Baku probably taught him the bare basics for both acting and theft as part of Tantalus.**

 **Jostanos** **: Wait and see, something might happen. I have no plans for this fic, but should I complete this fic and start a sequel, I will have Harry brought back to Earth during the events of** ** _The Goblet of Fire_** **.**

 **1\. The Final Fantasy Wiki claims that Mikoto was created a little less than a year prior to the game. I decided that her physical body has existed for a while, but her actual soul was only put into it about a year prior.**

 **2\. Note how Vivi uses the weird gender pronouns for Quale, but 'he' for Quan. This was deliberate. Vivi considers Quan his grandfather so much that he only uses male pronouns.**


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Messenger

**CHAPTER 11:**

 **DARK MESSENGER**

In a cell beneath Alexandria Castle, a pair of jesters languished. They hadn't been there for very long, given that shortly after they were captured, they were subject to a fairly thorough interrogation. They said surprisingly little, or at least not much that their interrogators didn't know already. But they despaired of ever having any kind of gainful employment ever again.

Which was why when Kuja walked up to their cell doors, bold as brass, flanked by a pair of Black Mages, they looked at each other. "A dream, is this?" Thorn asked.

"This must be a dream," Zorn replied. "There is no way the Queen would allow Kuja back here."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Kuja said. "But I have been in Alexandria Castle for quite some time. Brahne gave me free rein, and not only do I know all the nooks and crannies…but it allowed me to put some hypnotic suggestions into the guards and soldiers. If they see me or a Black Mage, they are to let me by. A useful insurance policy. I could, in theory, order them to slaughter Garnet and her would-be guardians in their beds…but that's not what I'm here for. You two will come with me. You may be useful after all, if this goes awry. And in any case, you'll get ringside seats to a most spectacular show."

"And what show is that?" Zorn and Thorn chorused.

Kuja smiled. "Why, the utter annihilation of Alexandria…"

* * *

Harry, Eiko, Vivi and Freya looked down at Zidane as he played Tetra Master against the reigning champion, a young woman in the outfit of Lindblum's Navy, with an Oglop dressed in robes (and with a thick moustache, of all things) perched on her shoulder, apparently her mascot. Harry found it amazing that they would create a stadium for something like a card game. The nobles of Treno clearly had not enough things to do.

What was even more amazing, though, was that the Oglop was the true reigning champion of Tetra Master, and the young woman his proxy. Freya and Vivi told Eiko and Harry that the Oglop was none other than Regent Cid of Lindblum, turned into an Oglop by his currently-missing wife for his infidelity. They had met him earlier, and were amongst the few to know that Regent Cid had been turned into a bug.

However, despite a close game, Zidane eventually prevailed, and soon, they found themselves meeting with Zidane, Cid, and the young woman (whose name was Erin, one of Lindblum's top airship pilots) outside the stadium. "…still haven't got any manners, I see," Cid remarked. He then saw Freya and her charges approached. "Ah, Lady Freya. And Vivi. Good to see you both alive and well. _Gwok! Gwok, gwok!_ And who are these?"

"Eiko Carol, and Harry Potter," Zidane introduced them. "The last summoners of Madain Sari."

Harry bowed briefly, out of politeness, but he said, "Pleased to meet you," shortly after Eiko said it.

Cid smiled, or as best as he could with an insect's anatomy. "Well met. I am Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum, _gwok!_ " He scowled at his involuntary utterance, before sighing. "Sorry, life as an Oglop is full of little trials. Speaking of trials, we came to Treno for a reason other than card games. We were engaging on a trial run of the _Hilda Garde 2_ , the latest airship that can run without Mist." He looked rueful. "Even so, it can't go very fast. But we made it to Treno."

"Why test it now?" Zidane asked.

"You know why. Garnet told me about her plans to find out more about Kuja, and I know there'll be trouble on the horizon…" Cid seemed about to say more, but there was an interruption.

Mogrich, one of the Treno Moogles Eiko and Harry had spoken to, was flying towards them. Eiko and Harry knew that Mogrich had a couple of friends in Madain Sari, and had spent some time talking to him. "Eiko, Harry! There's something going on at Alexandria, _kupo!_ Something bad! We can sense it!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier, in the darkened square of Alexandria, Kuja looked up at the moons. Quietly, he murmured to himself, "Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past. Though we hope for promising years, after shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears. And while the moon still shines blue, by dawn it will turn to scarlet hue." For a moment, he paused, thinking, _That's not half-bad. A shame Lord Avon isn't still around, he would have paid a princely sum for that little soliloquy. Maybe I should write it up, publish it once I rise to power. Ah, but it needs a play around it. Well, let the next act commence_.

Out loud, he mused, "What an auspicious day for Alexandria. Garnet's ascension to the throne has brought hope and peace to this kingdom. The coronation may not yet have arrived, but already, there has been celebration. And why not? The people are overjoyed, believing that Garnet will lead them to a bright, new future. Well, time to show them how bright it really will be." Kuja chuckled as he took a gemstone from one of his few pockets. "After all, the celebrations are far from over. All that will change are the ones celebrating. Alexandria will be lit up…but not with fireworks. Instead, it shall be in hues of fire and blood." Raising his voice, he focused his magic into the gemstone, and called out, "Bahamut, your former master is here. Play a requiem for her, _and for all of Alexandria!_ "

He watched as, from out of the clouds, the massive draconic form of Bahamut swooped in, and began firing Mega Flares around the city. As the Eidolon did so, Kuja said, "Don't destroy the castle. I want her to watch the show." _And let's hope that she has the jewels_ , he added privately.

* * *

Another near-sleepless night, poring over laws, as well as petitions from the people, ensured, perversely, that Garnet was awake when Bahamut began his rampage. She ran to the royal box, where she had sat and watched, despondently, the first act of _I Want to Be Your Canary_ , what felt like ages ago now, but was really only a matter of several weeks. On that balcony, she stared in horror as the draconic Eidolon, once her own, levelled her city. And she could see the grotesque forms of Mistodons appearing, attacking the people as they fled their homes.

As she made to run back inside, Beatrix nearly ran into her. "Your Majesty, I…" She gaped at the massive dragon laying waste to the city. Then, she composed herself, and they rushed inside. "Your Majesty, Captain Steiner is already assembling the Knights of Pluto and giving them their orders(1). I've already given my commanders, the ones I could rouse, their own orders. We're evacuating the townsfolk, and we've already sent missives to Lindblum for aid."

"And the weapons? I know they may not be much use against an Eidolon, but…"

"Two of the Knights of Pluto are amongst our best cannoneers, Your Majesty," Beatrix said. "I'm sure they will do their best to shoot it from the sky. Was that Bahamut?"

Garnet nodded. "Kuja is making his move. But what does he have to gain by razing Alexandria?"

"For all we know, he is doing it merely for the entertainment value," Beatrix said. "With your permission, Steiner and I will go and protect the townsfolk from the monsters. We have left a detachment of soldiers to protect you, Your Majesty."

"You have my leave," Garnet said. "Ensure the safety of the people, Beatrix."

Steiner had just finished bellowing orders at the Knights of Pluto when Garnet arrived. "You have your orders!" Steiner bellowed. "Go now, and do your duty for Alexandria, her queen, and her people!"

With a chorus of 'yes sir's, the Knights of Pluto scattered, presumably to do their assigned jobs. As Garnet and Beatrix approached, Steiner said to them, "I have troubling news. Zorn and Thorn are missing from their cell. I do not believe this to be coincidence."

"We'll have to search for them later," Beatrix decided. "Kuja has, in all likelihood, spirited them away. Captain Steiner, are you prepared?"

"I am always prepared, Beatrix," Steiner said. He then bowed to Garnet. "By your leave, Your Majesty."

"Granted. Go and defend Alexandria and her people," Garnet said.

As the two knights rushed out, Garnet turned to the massive portrait of Queen Brahne. Not a very flattering likeness, as it had been painted not long after the death of her husband. "Mother…" Garnet murmured. "I need your help."

Suddenly, Garnet seemed to be surrounded by a glow, and next thing she knew, she was picking herself off the floor. A nearby clock told her she had been unconscious for over half an hour. She began chiding herself for fainting while in a crisis situation, only to pause when she heard strange, ethereal music wafting from above. She recognised the tune, distorted though it was. It was the _Melodies of Life_ song from Madain Sari. And it was coming from upstairs.

Her pendant guided her to the royal jewels. The only one missing was that of Madain Sari, in Eiko's possession, and she knew that that wouldn't be a problem for long, somehow. Then, she found her way to a secret staircase, leading to a platform high up on the castle, a place she hadn't been before, and yet felt right.

 _What am I doing here?_ she thought to herself as the music continued. _Mother…Zidane…no, I can't count on them helping. I am the Queen of Alexandria, and I must protect my kingdom._

 _If only I knew how…_

* * *

Travelling on the _Hilda Garde 2_ was certainly an experience. The airship rocked pretty badly, due to the airship having been designed by Cid while he was an Oglop. Amarant showed some kindness by telling Vivi how to overcome his motion sickness, but as he moved near Harry and Eiko, he started. "Eiko…did you sparkle?"

Eiko blinked, before she and Harry looked at the jewel of Madain Sari, set in a new pendant, courtesy of the Moogles. And then, as the jewel began to shine, it felt like memories, long-since forgotten, began to drift into their minds. They heard Garnet's voice in faint whispers. The two summoners began to approach the bow of the airship. "This is the light of holy judgement," Eiko murmured.

"Alexander," Harry muttered. He turned to the others. "There's an Eidolon down there who can help Garnet save Alexandria! It was an Eidolon who was sealed away in the royal gems!"

"The time has come for the Holy Guardian Alexander to rise again," Eiko said. Then, the two, despite the others' protests, clasped each other's hands…and leapt off the airship.

What seemed like a suicidal manoeuvre was shown to be expedient necessity: the _Hilda Garde 2_ was just over Alexandria Castle by that point, and the gem containing Alexander slowed the two child summoners down, with the pair of them drifting down to a halt just near Garnet. Garnet seemed surprised to see them. "Harry…Eiko…what's going on?"

"We heard your voice on the airship," Eiko said.

"And we decided to take the quick way down," Harry said, surprisingly calm considering he had just survived a bout of parachute-less skydiving.

"I felt your presence too, and then, all of a sudden, I was cloaked in light…" The pendant and jewels flared with light, greater than before. "There it is again!" Garnet yelped.

"The light of destiny," Eiko breathed. "Brought upon by the hidden powers of the 4 jewels. Long ago, summoners lived here. There was something on the Eidolon Wall about this, but I never realised…500 years ago, they attempted a massive summoning, but they couldn't control it. That's why the gem was broken into the four jewels. But the Holy Eidolon Alexander is ready to protect his city now, Garnet. He will no longer be threat, but a guardian."

"…How do we call upon him, Eiko?"

"Follow my lead," Eiko said. She grasped Harry's hand, and Garnet's. "Place the jewels in the centre." As Garnet did so, Eiko continued, "Now, take Harry's hand. And pray in your heart."

Together, mentally, they spoke, as if these were words they had known all along, _O Holy Guardian, hear our prayers. Darkness overshadows us once again. O Holy Guardian, hear our prayers. Deliver us from out of the darkness, and into the light!_

* * *

A column of azure light lanced into the sky. And in its wake, Alexandria Castle seemed to be changed. The townsfolk, Zidane's group, everyone stared at the castle in astonishment as it seemed to sprout wings. Massive, angelic wings of purest white.

Bahamut, taking this apparition as an affront, roared, and sent another Mega Flare, right at the castle. The wings swung across, shielding the castle…and when they opened again, the source of the wings was revealed. It was as if a massive, organic castle had come to life, and was given seraphic wings. It knelt, protectively, over Alexandria Castle, steam coming from some hidden mechanisms within the massive Eidolon.

Bahamut, in the last part of his mind not under Kuja's control, heard Alexander say, in a tenebrous rumble, _You disappoint me, Bahamut_. Then, a legion of brilliant actinic missiles of energy spat from Alexander's wings.

With a shriek of fear, Bahamut flew high into the sky, seeking to evade the missiles. He managed to avoid the first few, but there were hundreds, and soon, the King of Dragons was being smashed around in the sky by the powerful magic, before his body finally succumbed, and vanished.

* * *

Harry stared up at Alexander, in awe of the Eidolon's power. And then, in a flash, he realised something. "Oh no," he murmured.

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"Kuja took control of Bahamut," Harry whimpered.

Garnet caught on to what he meant. "Oh no…he wanted Mother to steal the royal jewels in the first place…which means that…Bahamut wasn't his original goal… _Alexander was!_ "

 _Peace, summoners_ , the Eidolon said into their minds with his deep, dark voice. _Bahamut's power was but a fraction of mine, as was his willpower. Should I be in danger of losing myself, I will withdraw into the gemstone_.

"I hope you're right," Harry muttered, looking at the clouds, and an ominous red glow appearing above them. "Because I think Kuja's going to try…"

* * *

Kuja smiled as he watched Alexander emerge. _Truly magnificent. Such power, such beauty_ , he thought. _A fitting Eidolon to be the instrument of wresting power from Garland. So, you wish to protect the castle with your wings? Admirable, but futile. Your power may transcend Bahamut's, but I have been waiting for you for a long time. Your chariot awaits to bring you under my command. You are MINE, Alexander!_ Out loud, as Kuja activated the remote control, he exclaimed, " _Invincible!_ Come forth! Ensnare the soul of Alexander!"

Even as the _Invincible_ descended, Kuja began to get a feeling something was wrong. Then, he heard a hated voice from the communicator in the remote control. " _You disappoint me, Kuja. Your ambitions have gone too far._ "

"Garland?! Why are you interfering?!" Kuja demanded. "I am engaged in my mission!"

" _So you claim, but I know otherwise_ ," Garland said. " _You believe that this Eidolon will give you the means to overthrow me? Your actions will no longer be tolerated. And as you seem to have forgotten whom you defy, allow me to remind you. I will show both you and Zidane the price of failure, and of treachery to Terra's survival._ "

The remote for the _Invincible_ exploded from some sort of self-destruct mechanism, and Kuja snarled, shaking his burnt hand. _Damnation, he knows my plans. Or at least part of them. He's going to try and use the_ Invincible _to destroy Alexander. Well, we'll have to retreat now. If I'm lucky, the two summoner brats will survive. And if they do, then I still have a chance_ …

* * *

Waves of cyan energy from the massive airship, half-hidden in the clouds, began to caress Alexander, and his wings began to wither and shrivel. _No…no_ , Alexander said. _This is not an attempt at control. This is…destruction. Summoners…I bestow my power upon you_.

As Alexander was suddenly impaled by a blast of light, roaring in his death throes, magic from the dying Eidolon hit the three summoners. Dazed, Dagger staggered, only to fall as Alexandria Castle, affected by the same blast that was now killing Alexander, began to crumble. Harry and Eiko rushed over to try and help, only to get caught on the same piece of the platform. They clung to each other, only for Zidane to appear. "Hang on!" he yelled at them, before they were yanked off the platform.

Garnet looked up, and saw the flag-covered bunting Zidane was hanging onto, and laughed weakly. Harry and Eiko would learn that Garnet, Zidane, and Steiner had used such flag-covered ropes to swing from the castle to the Tantalus theatre ship _Prima Vista_.

Once they had landed, Zidane yelled, "Let's hustle! Go, go, go!"

And just in time, too. They barely made it to where the others were waiting, at the port of the castle, when a massive blast of energy lanced down from the massive airship. They were picked up and hurled like the toys of a petulant, giant child, Zidane being knocked out by his impact with a wall. Alexandria Castle was almost completely destroyed, and the shockwave sent debris and fire hurtling into houses and buildings all around.

It took years for Alexandria to be built up to what it was. And only a night to devastate it. Garnet clung to Harry and Eiko, her eyes filled with tears as she watched her city burn…

 **CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Kuja's attack on Alexandria, people! Hope you enjoyed. And the next chapter will have a surprise too, regarding Garnet.**

 **BTW, I'm surprised that nobody remarked on whether Harry would have the sort of 'attribute' motto that the other characters have (Zidane, for example, has 'VIRTUE: You don't need a reason to help people'), so I'll be putting some down for Harry, Lani, as well as a revised one for Eiko (as her defining attribute in the game, 'Solitude', doesn't really exist with her being with Harry for a year prior to the events of the game.**

 **Harry: DETERMINATION: 'Nobody should have to go through what I did.'**

 **Lani: PRAGMATISM: 'I prefer to listen to the clink of coin in great quantities than the clash of metal against metal.'**

 **Eiko: QUEST: 'I want to see all the world has to offer!' (Yes, she's a bit like Bartz from** ** _Final Fantasy V_** **)**

 **1\. I thought Steiner, knowing his men better than Garnet, would be the one to give their orders rather than what happens in the game.**


	13. Chapter 12: Lacrimation

**CHAPTER 12:**

 **LACRIMATION(** **1)**

After Alexandria Castle, Harry was amazed to see yet another palace, Lindblum Castle. He had been brought here after their escape from Alexandria. Zidane was still unconscious, and had been laid to rest in one of the bedrooms. Eiko had wanted to see the sights of Lindblum, in an attempt to forget what she had seen, and Freya had opted to escort her. Vivi had opted to stay in the castle, as many in Lindblum remembered the attack of the Black Mages on the city. Steiner had opted to stay in Alexandria for the time being, having lost track of Beatrix during their battles against the Mistodons, while Amarant and Lani were currently enjoying a trip to one of the bars. The red-haired bounty hunter, however, gave Harry a dark orb, the Dark Matter, and told him to give it to Garnet when he had the chance. Quina, who had fled Alexandria with the others, was currently helping out in the kitchens. The Qu was easy to bribe with Gysahl Pickles.

Harry, however, was worried about Garnet. That was why he opted to stay in the castle, so that he could find her. Eventually, he found her at a small observatory garden, near a massive telescope, looking out across the city morosely.

"Hi, Garnet," Harry said, approaching the melancholy girl. Hearing no reply from her, he said, "It's a nice place, isn't it?"

Garnet nodded. But Harry followed her gaze and saw the ruins of an entire district of the city.

Anima materialised, and stared at the ruins. "That wreckage…it has Atomos' smell all over it. That's where Brahne…never mind."

Harry stared in horror. Atomos was one of Garnet's Eidolons, one of those stolen by Brahne and Kuja for their own ends. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around Garnet in a hug. "Garnet, I'm so sorry. You…you shouldn't have to have that happen to you!"

As he wept, he felt Garnet gently stroke his hair. He heard her quietly sobbing. For a moment, the two summoners stood there, crying, before they separated. Garnet kneeled, her dark eyes searching Harry's own. And then, they heard Anima mutter something. "Oh, oh my. Why didn't I see it before?"

"What?" Harry asked, turning to his Eidolon, who was frowning in thought.

"There's something about Garnet's smell that seemed familiar. I thought it was because she was a summoner of Madain Sari, but…now that I see you two together…" Anima approached, and gently took a hold of Garnet's face, and then of Harry's, searching them both. She sniffed gently, before she said, "Garnet…I know you have lost much last night. Alexandria has been partially ruined, and many are dead. But…I have some good news to tell you. When you came to Madain Sari, you didn't just find kindred. _You found kin!_ "

Garnet's eyes and mouth widened comically. "…What?" she asked, in a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper.

Anima looked at Harry, and then at Garnet. "I think…in fact, I am certain that you and Harry are family. Look at your faces, your hair, they're so alike, even separated by age and gender and experience. You're not siblings, I would be able to tell, but you're close. You're _cousins_."

Harry stared at Garnet, who was staring back in shock. "We're cousins?!" Harry demanded.

"Harry…is my cousin?" Garnet asked, in her hoarse, rasping voice, as if her very larynx didn't want to cooperate.

"If there are means in this world of testing parentage, I would put money on that fact," Anima said.

Garnet looked at Harry. Her voice was still a rasp, but she said, "Cid has a test. Given how many affairs he has had, he needs it, in case he has fathered a bastard."

Harry blinked. He didn't understand, like Garnet did, what having an affair entailed, and only thought the word 'bastard' was a really rude one Zidane liked to say. Anima whispered what she meant, as tactfully as she could to the young summoner, and his eyes widened. Shaking that from his mind, he said, "Well, let's take it, eh?"

* * *

Cid did need a distraction from his work on trying to start work on the _Hilda Garde 3_. So he helped Garnet and Harry take the test, using their blood, and a special spell used by one of the court mages. To their astonishment, the test confirmed what Anima suspected.

Cid stared at the paper in his audience chamber. "I don't believe this. Harry, your father was the brother of Garnet's mother. You two are indeed cousins!"

Garnet whirled to look at Harry, before sweeping him up in an embrace, spinning around, laughing. Oh, her normally musical voice was a cracked, braying thing at the moment, but there was no disguising the joy she felt, not with her laughter, and the tears of joy running from her eyes. Harry laughed and cried alongside her. He had family! Actual family! "Garnet, this is wonderful!" Harry cried out to her.

Garnet nodded, smiling. "I'm not alone! I mean, I knew that when I first came to Madain Sari, but…I was an only child. I grew up alone, surrounded by adults. I have a cousin to be a big sister to!" She clutched Harry to her, and wept copiously into his shoulder. Harry did the same.

* * *

It was not long afterwards that Freya and Eiko came back, Vivi and Amarant in tow (Eiko having taken a shine to the young and timid Black Mage, taking him under her wing), and Eiko was overjoyed to hear the news. "Wow, you're related to the princess?!" she yelped.

"We're cousins, Eiko!" Harry said. "I have family!"

"That's great!" Eiko cheered. "Congrats, you two!" Then, she put her hands behind her back, swaying a little bashfully. "Umm…but aren't I like your family?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Harry said. "You're my bratty little sister, aren't you?"

"I'm NOT bratty!" Eiko said, poking out her tongue for emphasis.

"This is splendid news!" Freya said. "And given what has happened, any good tidings would be welcome."

"Huh. Cousin to a princess," Amarant remarked. "Lucky kid. Harry, did you give Garnet the Dark Matter?"

"Oh, not yet, sorry!" Harry said, plucking the orb out, and handing it to her. "It's Odin's focus. Amarant's friends took it off Kuja."

Garnet took the orb, and then looked at Amarant. "You have my sincerest thanks, Amarant. Has Dr Tot recompensed you and your friends?"

"Tot's given them some money as an initial payment. I think Steiner's getting money from what is left of the royal treasury at Alexandria, and I've asked Yojimbo to consider contributing," Amarant said, crossing his arms. "By the way, I forgot to tell you, we confirmed just before we had to leave Treno that the King family are all dead. Kuja's been running the show for some time. Tot told me that you were looking up laws to depose him, so if you can, well, there's your opening. I would've told you earlier, but, well, it's been a busy night."

"Again, you have my sincerest thanks, Amarant," Garnet said. "Where is Lani?"

"She's gone to look for an acquaintance," Amarant said. "She met him during the Festival of the Hunt, apparently. An airship mechanic who worked in the Industrial District. Given what Atomos did to that area…"

At this, the atmosphere became more subdued. Garnet walked over to the table, and sat down, putting her head in her hands. Eventually, she stood, tears still streaking her face. "If Kuja's intention was to take control of Alexander, then why destroy that Eidolon?"

"Remember what 288 said at Black Mage Village," Harry said. "He said that Kuja had a boss called Garland. Maybe Kuja wants to beat his boss. And Garland found out. Maybe it was Garland in charge of that ship at the time."

"Wedge said he heard the place Kuja came from, this other world, was called Terra," Amarant said. "Not that that's much to go on."

Cid shook his head. "Once Steiner gets back, and Zidane wakes up, we'll put together a plan of action. I'm also bringing Dr Tot in from Treno, once he's done with work there. I need him to find a way to reverse this transformation, _gwok-gwok!_ "

* * *

Steiner came back from Alexandria. Beatrix had disappeared, as far as he could make out, and Steiner, having begun to form a friendship with the general, was saddened. The next day, a few days after their flight from Alexandria, Zidane woke up while under the watchful eyes of Harry and Garnet. "Dagger!" he exclaimed. "Harry! Wha…what happened?"

"You had a spirited debate with a wall," Garnet said, her voice back to normal after that hoarse rasp it was a few days ago. "The wall won." Her face fell. "Zidane…Alexandria Castle, along with much of the town, has been annihilated."

Zidane's face twisted into a snarl. "Bastard…that bastard Kuja," he growled, his hand clenching into a fist. He looked around. "This is Lindblum, right? How did we get here?"

"We got onto a ship at the castle's port," Harry said. "Beatrix is still missing, but everyone else we know made it out all right. Garnet had a pretty rough patch, but…Anima told us something great! Zidane, Garnet and I are cousins!"

Zidane's eyes widened comically. "Wait, what? Seriously?!"

"Cid did a blood test and everything!" Harry said.

"Hey, that's great! I'm glad for you two!" Zidane said with a grin.

"I also have good news, Zidane," Garnet said. "I have learned that Kuja has long since usurped the King family of Treno. No heirs of the family are left, according to Dr Tot, or any of the family."

"How is that good news?" Zidane asked, puzzled.

"Treno is still part of Alexandrian territory, and thus falls under Alexandrian law. I can strip Kuja of his titles as a noble, and give them to someone infinitely more deserving," Garnet explained patiently. "Not only does it take away one of Kuja's powerbases, but I will also be able to have someone I trust as my eyes and ears in Treno."

"Hey, that's great news!" Zidane said with a grin. One that was matched by Garnet, who had a slightly more vicious bent to her smile. "Umm, Dagger, why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, Zidane, I intend to grant you those very titles. How do you feel about etiquette lessons?"

* * *

At Tantalus Headquarters, the squat, bearded form of Cinna looked at Marcus as they heard a keening wail in the distance. "Did you hear what I thought I heard?" Cinna asked.

The bandanna-wearing thief and actor scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Did you think you heard Zidane screaming in horror and despair?"

Cinna nodded. "Exactly. Haven't heard him scream like that since the Boss tried to have him dressed up in a suit to infiltrate that ball in Treno."

"Should we go and see what's up?"

"Technically, he quit Tantalus," Cinna said with a shrug. "Anyway, it won't kill him. Probably drive him crazy, but better him than us. I'll let Cid's glaziers know, though. Last time this happened, we had to replace a quarter of the windows on the _Prima Vista_ …"

* * *

In the conference room, everyone was gathered around the table, with them discussing what had happened to Alexandria. Garnet and Harry still had a bit of ringing in their ears from Zidane's scream, and in a way, Garnet was grateful. It helped distance her from the news about her city, her people.

"I've never witnessed such devastation outside of all-out war," Steiner admitted, concluding his report. "Beatrix is still missing, the death toll is still being calculated, and the castle is almost a complete wreck. I thank you, Regent Cid, for sending over masons and carpenters so promptly to begin the restoration, but a hard road lies ahead regardless. There are few consolations to be gained from this. One is that most of my comrades are still alive and well, as well as Princess Garnet." He had reverted to calling her that, as her coronation proper had been postponed. "The second is that our people have thrown themselves wholeheartedly into reconstruction. Even so, to see Alexandria in ruins is a blow to us all, but especially to myself, and of course the Princess."

"It will take time to restore both of our cities," said Cid's chancellor, Minister Artrania, a bearded man in his fifties. "The resolve of our peoples in hardship is strong, but it will still take longer to heal the wounds to their souls than it will to heal the cities."

"And after all that hardship," Freya said, "we still know little of Kuja and his plans, merely speculation. He may be rebelling against his own liege, but the truth is, through his machinations and actions, all four of the great city-states of the Mist Continent have been laid low. We need more information."

"And what there is paints a disturbing picture, _gwok!_ " Cid said. "Steiner reported that he witnessed Kuja fleeing to an airship. The description matches that of the original _Hilda Garde_. What is worse is that he had a complement of Black Mages with him…Black Mages who could speak coherently, unlike the ones who attacked Lindblum."

"What?!" Vivi yelled. "Impossible!" He turned to face Steiner. "Please, tell me it isn't true!"

"Forgive me, Master Vivi, but I cannot deny what I saw and heard," Steiner said, kneeling next to Vivi. "I am abjectly sorry you had to hear this, but I know what I saw. I know what I heard. They conversed with themselves and with Kuja just like you would converse with us. The few pieces of conversation I heard suggested that Kuja has offered them a reward should they work with him. Something about extension."

Vivi began to sob angrily. In order to change the subject, Cid said, "Of course, one question is, how did Kuja obtain the _Hilda Garde_? My wife stole it after turning me into an Oglop."

"Why?" Zidane asked.

"Long story short, my wife found me in bed with a woman I met down at the pub," Cid said with an apologetic shrug. "It seems that Kuja may very well have my wife prisoner, as well as my airship."

"Then we will need to track him down," Freya said.

"We don't even have an airship to look for him with," Zidane said. "Except that dangerous thing…"

"Yes, the _Hilda Garde 2_ is out of commission," Cid said. "I can't oversee the construction of a new model the way I am either. That is why I have asked for Dr Tot's presence."

"And here I am. My apologies for being tardy, Regent Cid," Tot said, waddling into the conference room. He looked over at Garnet, and smiled. "It's good to see you alive and well, Your Majesty. I am sorry for your loss."

"We all are," Garnet said. "Dr Tot, can you please assist my uncle?"

"Indeed. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?"

 **CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And there you have it, Garnet avoiding losing her voice. There's a couple of reasons for that. The first is that the Garnet of this story is a bit stronger than she is in the game. The second is that someone reached out for her in her grief sooner. And, of course, there's the revelation that Harry and Garnet are related.**

 **Now, in case you're wondering why I did that, how it seemed to come out of thin air…well, that's because it only really occurred to me just before writing this chapter. I was watching the trailer for the Steam HD port, and realised that Garnet, with her hair cut short, could conceivably be a relative of Harry's. In fact, by the time this chapter gets released, you'll be getting a new crossover, where a female Harry and Garnet are twin sisters (not identical), titled** ** _Amethyst and Garnet_** **.**

 **The next chapter, which will mostly revolve around Zidane getting Cid's antidote, will be a more humorous chapter.**

 **1\. Lacrimations is a fancy term for tears.**


	14. Chapter 13: Misadventures in Amateur

**CHAPTER 13:**

 **MISADVENTURES IN AMATEUR ANTIDOTE-ASSEMBLY**

Tot frowned, straightening up after examining Cid. "I'm sorry, sire. But the best solution is to find the one who cast it in the first place. Your wife, I believe?" Tot asked.

Cid nodded, though he looked crestfallen. "So there is no hope, _gwok?_ "

"I said it was the _best_ solution," Tot said, cradling his chin in thought. "Long ago, I read a book on metamorphoses, and polymorphic spells. It had methods to reverse such effects, including something that could possibly reverse the transformation."

"Is this true?!" Cid demanded.

"Indeed, but the book itself had a somewhat comical tone, and I cannot be sure how reliable or accurate the remedies are," Tot confessed. "The only thing I can guarantee is that the remedy that we could use is unlikely to be lethal, given the ingredients involved. We mix three ingredients, and apply the resulting mixture to your body."

"It's surely worth attempting, isn't it, Uncle Cid?" Garnet asked.

"I suppose," Cid said with a resigned shrug. "What are the ingredients, though?"

"Unusual Potion, Beautiful Potion, and Strange Potion," Tot said. "They must be mixed in a 5:2:3 ratio."

Artrania frowned. "They were common back in the old times, when mages used them frequently. Even so, they are somewhat less common nowadays."

Zidane rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think Cinna has the Unusual Potion. I'll go searching in the town."

"Hey, can I come? I haven't been around Lindblum yet," Harry said.

"Sure. Just keep close, Harry."

"I shall come as well," Garnet declared.

* * *

Despite the wreckage and ruins caused by Atomos' summoning, as well as the Black Mage invasion, Lindblum was already getting back on its feet. Construction was everywhere, and the citizens were doing what they could. "I hope that Alexandria will recover as swiftly as Lindblum is," Garnet said, looking around the semi-ruined Theatre District with a melancholy expression.

"Don't worry, Dagger, they will," Zidane said, as reassuringly as he could. "Besides, they have you as a Queen."

"Some Queen I turned out to be," Garnet said quietly. "Here I am, while the townsfolk languish in misery. And I couldn't protect the castle, even with Alexander's help."

"And whose fault is that? Not yours," Zidane said. "It's either Kuja or this Garland guy. If Garland comes from my homeworld, then he's got to be as bad as Kuja, if he destroyed the castle and much of the town so readily!"

"And the Black Mages said it was Garland who ordered Kuja to destroy Madain Sari," Harry pointed out.

Garnet nodded, while Zidane shook his head. "I know that name from somewhere. Garland. Maybe I did know him, back on Terra or whatever my homeworld is called." He shook his head again. "Well, whoever he is, he's my enemy. And Kuja said we were created with destruction in mind. Like the Black Mages. Well…if I was created for some deadly reason, then I'll be damned before I fulfil it!"

They had just reached the Tantalus hideout, and Cinna, a pot-bellied man with a beard and a helmet and a hammer, heard the tail-end of it. "Damned before you fulfil what, Zidane?"

"Never mind, just venting about my family. My biological one. Hey, Cinna, do you still have the Unusual Potion?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just going through my stuff to see what got destroyed when Atomos did its thing. It's still there. Why? D'you want it?"

"Yeah, we need to make a potion up for Cid," Zidane said. "Can I have it, please?"

"Sure," Cinna said, scampering inside.

The Nero brothers, who looked like hooded grey pigs with clamp-like hands looked at Zidane. "Hey, when are you coming back to Tantalus, Zidane?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, we miss you," the other said.

"We've got stuff to do first," Zidane said. "Harry, these guys are the Nero brothers of Tantalus, and you just saw Cinna." As Cinna exited, holding an ornate bottle, Zidane said, "Guys, you know Dagger already, well, Princess Garnet, but this is Harry Potter. He may look young, but he's a powerful mage and summoner."

"Nice to meet you," one of the Nero brothers said, a grin apparent in his voice, despite his hidden face.

"Keeping Zidane out of trouble?" Cinna asked as he handed the potion to Zidane.

"More like he drags me and the others into it," Harry said with a cheeky smirk.

"Oi! I resemble that remark!" Zidane yelped indignantly. He then looked at Cinna. "Hey, don't suppose you know where I can find any Strange or Beautiful Potions?"

"Actually, I think that artist Michael has some Strange Potion. And I heard the Weapons Shop in the Business District had some Beautiful Potion, but that was one of the shops that got mostly demolished," Cinna said, rubbing his bearded chin.

"Thank you for your help, Cinna," Garnet said with a bow.

"Hey, just keep Zidane out of trouble, that's all."

Garnet grinned. "Oh, I know the magic words for that." Then, just barely audible, she hissed, " _Etiquette lessons._ "

A few seconds afterwards, Cinna was wiggling his finger in his ear to try and get rid of the ringing, while the newly-repaired windows of the Tantalus Headquarters fell down all around. "Garnet," he said overly loud, as he had been somewhat deafened, "did he just break _the sound barrier_ while running away from you?"

* * *

The other two potions were where Cinna thought they'd be, and Zidane stopped for a moment to mix them in the ratios. Garnet interrupted him in the middle of it, and asked to do it herself. She was worried he had gotten the ratios wrong.

Zidane decided to mix up a batch himself, and let Garnet do her own mixing. Harry declined to do something similar.

So when they came back, Zidane came forward first, and gave his potion to Dr Tot. And, sadly, the potion didn't work. Though the result was certainly highly amusing. Instead of an Oglop, Cid became a frog!

Dr Tot took the potion from Garnet, and applied this one, Cid feeling trepidation. And as before, the potion didn't have the desired result.

"Did it work, _kupo?_ " Then, after a brief pause, the new form of Cid said, "Oh, it didn't work, _kupo!_ "

Harry couldn't help but collapse onto the floor, laughing. Now perched on Cid's throne, dressed in his regal clothing and bearing his crescent-shaped moustache, was a Moogle! Even Garnet was giggling, despite herself. "Uncle Cid, you're so cuddly now!"

"Silence, _kupo!_ " The frustrated Moogle that was the ruler of Lindblum hopped down from his throne, and danced a little dance of conniption. "That tears it! No more potions or medicines! We're going to go and find Hilda, _kupo!_ "

* * *

"He's a Moogle," Steiner said dully in disbelief, staring at the new transformation of Cid. He, along with the others, were gathered once more in the conference room.

"I wanted to change back into a man again, but this is the best I got. Better than an Oglop or Frog, I guess. We all know that Kuja holds the answers, and perhaps the key to our fates, _kupo_. We need to find him."

"But we don't have an airship," Garnet said.

"We took that ship, the _Blue Narcissus_ , from Alexandria," Cid said. "We can use that. Artrania, please order Zebolt to begin servicing that ship immediately. We'll be disembarking as soon as we can, _kupo!_ " Cid's face screwed up in annoyance. "Damnable verbal tics, _kupo!_ "

As Artrania left, Zidane asked, "Do we have an idea where to go?"

"No," Cid admitted.

"I do," Vivi said quietly. "The Black Mage Village. If what Steiner said was true…and some of them were working with Kuja…well, we might get answers there, right?" Vivi blinked back tears, or so it seemed to Harry. "I still can't believe it. Why were they with Kuja? _Why?!_ "

Eiko and Harry hastened over to the Black Mage's side, and held him in a three-way hug as the boy cried. Zidane, looking rather crestfallen, eventually said, "It's the best lead we've got."

"I agree," Steiner said. "A brilliant idea, Master Vivi."

"We will all go," Garnet declared.

"Indeed," Lani said, hefting her axe. "My axe won't be satisfied until it tastes that peacock's blood."

* * *

In his Desert Palace, Kuja was contemplating a little problem. Now that Garland had interfered, and made his displeasure known, Kuja needed to accelerate his plans. The Four Guardians of Terra were loyal to him, and he could go back to Terra via the portal at the Shimmering Isle. In fact, while Garland's takeover of the _Invincible_ was a disaster in one regard, it was a boon in the other, as Kuja was prevented from heading back to Terra by the automated systems of the massive airship. All he had to do was use either the airship he had now, or else his Silver Dragon, and fly into the transition vortex.

But he would be a fool to do so now. Not without some ultimate power.

Given Alexander's destruction, his best bet was legends he heard of a mythical Eidolon within Mount Gulug. But Garland had not only devastated the small civilisation of mole people within Mount Gulug, but sealed the entrance, with the Gulug Stone being left within the ancient Terran museum of Oeilvert, one of the few Terran structures to emerge on the world of Gaia after the failed initial fusion(1).

Although originally a museum, Garland had beefed up the security of that place, installing an anti-magic field, and setting Epitaphs around. The former was an extreme nuisance, as Kuja's specialty was in magic, while the latter were monsters who could spawn belligerent doppelgangers. It also meant that, expendable as they were, the Black Mages would be less than worthless to send there. And, of course, there was an ancient Terran Eidolon, the last known Eidolon left of Terra, Ark, set to watch the stone. Kuja couldn't capture it, he would have to destroy it.

It was times like this that he wished that Zidane and his merry little troupe would come blundering in, so that he could send them to fetch the Gulug Stone. In fact, that would be great. Because even if Mount Gulug's Eidolons had been destroyed, he had heard from Garland that there was an extraction circle there, and he still had Zorn and Thorn. And Eiko and Harry still had their Eidolons. The extraction ritual could only be safely used once they reached their 16th birthday, if only because the death of the summoner might prevent them from gaining access to an Eidolon. But Kuja didn't really care about their safety, only obtaining an Aeon more powerful than Alexander.

He remembered Harry actually manifesting one of his Eidolons, using that one to fly up to the branch near him at the Iifa Tree. The girl, Eiko, was certainly powerful. But what of Harry? Something told him that Harry might have the Eidolon he was looking for.

Still, these were hypotheticals, dependent on these fools falling right into his lap. Then again, he was almost certain they'd come to him. He had, after all, wiped out their cities, stamping on them as one would stamp on an ant's nest. Whether for revenge or for answers or (though he thought this extremely unlikely) to bow down at his feet, they would come.

His wanderings took him to the quarters of the Desert Palace where he kept his special guest. Lady Hilda, jilted wife of Regent Cid and woman scorned. A most beautiful woman in body and mind. That philandering imbecile Cid clearly didn't know a good thing when he saw it, though Hilda did intend to go back to Cid once she felt he had been sufficiently chastised. Foolish woman.

Still, she was the closest thing he had to a peer on this world. A prodigious mage, a woman strong in mind and body. He would have taken her as a lover, but she had refused, and Kuja, while more than willing to commit mass-murder, found himself baulking at rape. He wanted a willing lover, should he ever take one, as well as one who was beautiful and intelligent, not one spoiled by such a brutal and boorish act as rape. Besides, he didn't want to sire a whelp who might be powerful enough to be a threat to him, though a powerful enough child, under his control, might just be the weapon he needed to take on Garland.

Kuja considered visiting Lady Hilda, before deciding against it. He needed to consider his next move. Given that Garland had cottoned onto Kuja's intentions, he needed to plan things carefully.

And should Zidane and his merry band fall right into his lap? Well, it was a golden opportunity, wasn't it? He could retrieve the Gulug Stone, and extract the Eidolons, all in one fell swoop…

 **CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Well, a bit of humour, and a pit of pathos. Plus, I thought changing things around from the game would be interesting, like having Cid become a Moogle. I hope that got a few of you laughing your heads off. Anyway, next chapter will open with Zidane and company already captured by Kuja, and the flamboyant Genome actually giving answers to Zidane and Harry.**

 **The next chapter will come with the next big update, very soon. Until then, enjoy!**

 **1\. This is based on both inferences provided on the Final Fantasy Wiki, as well as confirmation from the Ultimania, again on the Final Fantasy Wiki.**


	15. Chapter 14: Immoral Melody

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **IMMORAL MELODY**

Harry woke up with a groan, feeling like he had the worst headache. Sitting across from him in a room that was cylindrical and metal (and with a strange spiral shape on the floor), was none other than Zidane and Cid, who were also just waking up. After a moment, recollection followed consciousness. They had gone to Black Mage Village, only to find it mostly deserted. Perhaps half a dozen Black Mages were left, including 288, the leader of the village, and the two who were hatching a Chocobo egg. Indeed, the Chocobo hatched while they were there, with the chick being promptly called Bobby Corwen by his caretakers.

288 was reluctant to tell them where Kuja was, until he saw the newborn Chocobo. At Vivi's pleading, he told them where to find the Desert Palace, Kuja's lair. They investigated a series of Antlion pits…only to be captured when they fell into quicksand.

Harry could hear his Eidolons, but he couldn't feel them like he used to. _That strutting narcissist has sealed us somehow_ , Anima whispered to him. _Stay on your guard_.

Suddenly, Kuja's voice echoed around the chamber. " _So, you're finally awake. I'm so happy to see you again, brother._ "

"You rat bastard!" Zidane screamed at the ceiling. "Where're my friends?!"

A chuckle from Kuja. " _Oh my, aren't we feisty? Your friends are safe…for the moment. They share the same sort of accommodation as you do. Allow me to demonstrate why I consider these rooms to be the state of the art in hospitality._ "

A hole opened up in the middle of the room, revealing what seemed to be lava boiling down below. The mephitic hot stench of sulphur reached their noses.

" _I'm sure even you can hazard a guess what will happen should you fall. Anyway, seeing as I have you where I need you, I require a favour done, in exchange for the lives of your friends. Refuse, and you will be the first to die. Am I understood?_ "

Zidane ground his teeth, before snarling, "Okay, but if I'm going to be helping you, I also want some answers. About Garland and Terra."

" _Oh? So you know something of it already? Hmm…well, I suppose it cannot hurt. After all, while I doubt we can be allies against Garland, I am sure that any opposition to Garland would work in my favour_ ," Kuja said, chuckling. " _Bring Harry with you. I am most curious to meet personally with a fellow offworlder._ "

The door opened, and as they went out, Zidane hissed to Cid, "Look after the others, in case Kuja tries anything."

"Of course, _kupo!_ " Cid said. "Come back safe, all right?"

Zidane and Harry walked to where there were a pair of Black Mages, standing silently, until one of them looked at Harry in some surprise. Harry recognised him as 113, one of the Black Mages who tilled the fields near the Black Mage Village. " _Stand between the two Black Mages. They will send you to me,_ " Kuja said.

They did so, and found themselves being transported…

* * *

…to an elegant chamber. And there, standing as bold as brass, smiling, was Kuja. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said.

"Doesn't look so humble to me," Zidane snarked.

"Oh my. Please remember to keep your tongue in check, as your friends' lives are in my hands. And Harry, your Eidolons are suppressed, and have been since you entered my abode, so" Kuja then walked over to Harry, his effeminate face unusually pensive. He cast a spell on the boy. "Before you do anything rash, Zidane, I am merely casting a spell not unlike a Scan spell. However, this checks for traces of cross-dimensional flux. In layman's terms, the detritus that clings tenaciously to a man who travels from one world to another. And there it is. Faded, but indubitably there." His eyes widened in shock. "But what's this? There appears to be a stagnant fragment of a soul embedded in his scar!"

Harry knew this. He had known for a while, though he had kept it to himself. Only his Eidolons knew, and Eiko. "The man who tried to kill me when I was a baby had a fragmented soul. Part of it ended up in me," he admitted reluctantly. "It'd be hard to remove it without killing me."

"Hmm. Interesting. Anyway, you are clearly not from Terra, and indeed seem to be a summoner from Madain Sari, despite having travelled from another world." Kuja then backed away slightly, before looking over at Zidane. "You wanted to know the truth about Terra? Well then, here it is. Terra is indeed another world, one that is ancient and decrepit. Countless eons ago, its inhabitants attempted to find a means of immortality for all of their inhabitants. They found it, but in a manner that caused stagnation, decay, and the collapse of their civilisation. By the time they realised their folly, it was too late. They embarked on a desperate plan, to absorb the lifeforce of other worlds, colonising them, and then, when the lifeforce was exhausted, move on. However, when Terra attempted to assimilate Gaia thousands of years ago, something went wrong. Civilisation on Gaia's surface was destroyed, and Terra ended up within Gaia, albeit within another dimension. That is why, for example, there are two moons, one blue, the other red. There are also some structures from Terra that ended up on Gaia's surface. The Desert Palace is one of them. The place I will be sending you to, Oeilvert, is another. And perhaps you have heard of Ipsen's Castle."

Zidane nodded. "I have, actually. That's a Terran building, then?"

"Yes. With the actual people of Terra in stasis, or rather, their souls in storage, they still needed an administrator. They created Garland. Think of him as not unlike a golem, but with a soul. And he's considerably more sophisticated than the Black Mages…or us."

"Us?"

"I did say we were both created, Zidane. You and I are engineered beings, based on the original biological template of the Terrans, but refined and enhanced. Indeed, our species was named for this very template: Genome. You and I are unique amongst the Genomes, however, in that we have souls. I was given one by accident, actually. Garland very nearly destroyed me, but then, he decided that I could be put to a more constructive, or rather, destructive purpose."

"Causing war," Harry said.

Kuja smiled indulgently, like a teacher praising a child. "Yes. Did it ever occur to you why the Iifa Tree exists? It is a Terran creation, designed to absorb the souls and lifeforce of Gaia and its inhabitants, disrupting the usual cycle of souls, and emptying the world, ready for Terran souls to take their place. The stagnant souls were captured and processed by the Soulcage, and discharged through the roots of the Iifa Tree…"

"…To become the Mist," Zidane hissed in horror. "The Mist has been around for centuries…"

"Indeed. The Mist Continent was targeted simply because it was the most populated continent. Therefore, more wars, and more souls being trapped, thus speeding up the process. Garland, however, wanted to accelerate the process, and given the accidental ensouling of yours truly, decided to use me as, well, these are his words rather than mine, an 'Angel of Death', an agent provocateur who could cause more wars and death and destruction. However, Garland worried about my slipping his leash, and, well, rightly so. He began creating a new Angel of Death, one that was, theoretically, more powerful than me. He even made sure that Genome could grow from an infantile state to maturity, whereas most like myself are stuck at a certain developmental stage."

"…And I'm that Genome. Your replacement at being an Angel of Death?" Zidane asked.

"As far as Garland was concerned. You should be grateful to me, you know. It was I who took you from Terra when you were but a babe in arms, and left you at Lindblum for those thieves to find. I mean, would you have enjoyed the life of being an Angel of Death?"

"Not having lived the life I have, no," Zidane said. "But you revel in destruction."

"True, but I have another purpose, other than destruction for its own sake. I want to be free of Garland, and I know he's afraid of the Eidolons. I was ordered to destroy Madain Sari, after all. Which is where you come in, Zidane. I mentioned Oeilvert earlier when I spoke to you of Terran structures on Gaia. That is where I am sending you. It's in Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent. It's not my kind of place, really."

"Oh? And why's that?" Zidane asked.

"Simple. You use unthinking brute force to get your way, whereas I use cunning and a lot of magic. Garland set an anti-magic field around the place, which used to be a museum of Terra. I will even send you on my luxury cruise ship."

"You mean the _Hilda Garde_ , right?" Zidane asked. "Where's Hilda?"

"Lady Hilda is not only alive, but rather well. She's certainly good company. Far more refined than many of those moneyed boors in Treno," Kuja said. "Cid needn't worry, I desire only her company and intellect. She is still annoyingly loyal to him in many regards. Though I think she would prefer him the way he is, as a Moogle." Kuja chortled. "Anyway, given that Oeilvert is infested with monsters, including a rather large one guarding the Gulug Stone, I think you should avoid going alone. I will allow you to bring three comrades of your choice. I suggest that you choose those of a more physical ability, given the anti-magic field."

"But why do you want this Gulug Stone?"

"It's not your concern. However, while I don't doubt that we have no true alliance, I can count on you to disrupt Garland's plans."

Zidane scowled. "Okay. I'll bring Freya, Amarant, and Lani with me."

"Very well." Kuja raised a microphone to his lips, and summoned them to the teleporter. Soon afterwards, the three of them appeared. "Spare me the emotional reunion. Head to Oeilvert, and get me the Gulug Stone. And hurry back soon. Your friends' lives hang in the balance."

"You'd better keep your promise, Kuja. You break it, lay a finger on anyone, especially Dagger or Harry, and I'll be _your_ Angel of Death," Zidane snarled, before joining the others on the teleport.

As they faded away in a blizzard of blue symbols, Kuja scoffed. "My little brother is so unrefined and uncouth."

"Doesn't stop him from being right, you know," Harry retorted.

The effeminate man merely chortled. "Sticks and stones may break bones, but words never harm me. He will prove to be a thorn in Garland's side. You all will be. Everything now is going according to my design."

"So? You're evil. You murdered my family. You orchestrated all of those wars with all those people dying!"

"Dying is for other people. I am immortal."

"Immortal? You mean never dying? How do you know you are?"

"I just do," Kuja said, with the utmost self-assuredness.

"Then why did you suppress my Eidolons? You're afraid, aren't you?"

Kuja opened his mouth to utter a denial, before he shut it. "I said immortal, not invincible. I will not die from old age, but malice and accident are other matters entirely. Scenarios that I do not intend to countenance at all. I am not a fool, and I would appreciate it if you did not _treat me like one!_ "

"You're not a fool. You're a monster," Harry hissed.

"I was created that way, as was Zidane. Don't be fooled by his behaviour. A monster sleeps within him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know whether you have noticed, but I have several in me. And they're not happy with you."

"I am familiar with hatred," Kuja said airily. "I know the symphony I play is, by the standards of the dullards that comprise the masses, an immoral melody. But to my ears, it is the sweetest of music!" His grin of pleasure began to fade, before he turned to Harry. "Now, indulge my curiosity, Harry Potter. I am curious about what life was like on the world you called home for so many years."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Harry demanded.

"Because the more you tell me, the longer your friends have to live," Kuja said bluntly. "Each word you tell me is an extra grain of sand to fall through the hourglass. So, think very carefully about what you tell me, Harry Potter. You hold the lives of your friends in your very hands." He smiled. "So, no pressure."

Harry scowled at the hateful, androgynous man in front of him. But he also knew Kuja would hurt his friends on the merest of whims. Eiko, Vivi, Garnet, Steiner, Quina…their lives were in his hands, like Kuja said.

So he began telling his story, and hoped beyond hope that he could help his friends by doing so…

 **CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Kuja telling Zidane the truth about his origins, and now deciding to have Harry play Scheherazade. Ah, the giddy joy…**

 **By the way, when this chapter comes out, I'll have posted another crossover with this game,** ** _Xenophilia_** **. Unlike the previous two crossovers, which start with a pre-Hogwarts Harry, this one starts with an older Harry ending up in Terra, and falling for Mikoto. Well, falling in front of her, anyway, at first…**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Power of Trance

**CHAPTER 15:**

 **THE POWER OF TRANCE**

"How fascinating," Kuja remarked (his tone unusually sincere) as Harry finished what little he could say about the world he had lived in. "A world where magic is hidden, and where the internal combustion engine is the most common form of transportation. But you can use nuclear power, have basic computers, and have achieved limited spaceflight. Nowhere near as advanced as Terra was before its fall, true, but certainly more advanced in many regards than Gaia." Kuja chuckled. "I mean, the steam engine and the Mist engine are considered the very height of technology here."

Harry looked at Kuja warily. There was no mistaking that Kuja had been intrigued by Harry's tales. Harry's knowledge was admittedly limited, thanks to the Dursleys and their isolation of him, but he was smarter than he seemed, even at seven, the age he was when Dudley pushed him down the hole. He had read beyond his years, and while he didn't understand a lot of terms, he knew more than any other child his age. He could have gone far if it weren't for the Dursleys' suppression.

"Well, I have to thank you, Harry," Kuja said with a genuine smile. "You've interested me long enough to ensure that your friends live." He then walked over to an elaborate mirror, gazing at himself. Whether it was common narcissism, or some deeper contemplation, Harry didn't know, even if he knew what those terms were.

"Am I supposed to feel grateful?"

"I could say yes, but we'd have to agree to disagree, I am sure. Once Zidane returns with the Gulug Stone, I will be taking you and Eiko along with me as…good behaviour bonds."

Harry wasn't stupid by any means, and he scowled when he made the connection. "You want our Eidolons."

"Indeed. With any luck, I won't need you, and I might just let you go unharmed. Rumour has it that the mole-people of Mount Gulug had powerful Eidolons, rumours strong enough for Garland to wipe them out. There could be a powerful Eidolon within Mount Gulug, perhaps more than one, enough for me to ensure that I can topple Garland. But if not…I have need of either you or Eiko. I'm sure that one of your Eidolons might be able to help."

Harry scowled. "Over my dead body."

"Well, death is a likely outcome of the process when the extraction is performed on those younger than sixteen. So I believe an apposite response to your defiance is ' _that's the idea_ '. While it would be a waste of time of me to say it isn't personal, it truly isn't. You and Eiko are means to an end. Who knows? You might get lucky, and survive the procedure like Princess Garnet did."

"Of course she did. She's my cousin, and she's stronger than you think."

"Ooh, are you cousins? Oh, that will make the tragedy of your end all the more delectable." Kuja then turned to Harry. "I think the time will soon be coming for me to make my way to Mount Gulug. I would make my peace with whatever deity you worship, Harry, because it's unlikely you will survive this, despite your relation to Garnet. She survived because she is of age, and you probably won't."

As he approached, Harry felt the impotent anger within. He couldn't use his Eidolons, who were screaming at him to run, run like hell. He didn't know whether he could escape Kuja, who seemed to be preparing some sort of spell.

Suddenly, a dam deep within him seemed to break. All the anger he felt at the Dursleys, at the uncaring authorities, at the man who had murdered his parents, and at Kuja, suddenly rushed through him at once. With a scream of release torn from his lips, a flare of light seemed to envelop Harry, the very fabric of the Desert Palace shaking…

* * *

In her cell, Eiko felt the quaking. Mog felt it too. " _Eiko…that's Harry I am feeling_ ," Mog said. " _He's in trouble,_ kupo!"

"But what's happening Mog? What's he doing?" Eiko demanded.

"… _He's entering Trance_ , kupo."

Eiko blinked. "But…Harry's never entered Trance, not once, in all our time together! Even during battle!"

" _The Eidolons told the other Moogles, when the meddling old man took his horn, he also sealed his Trance ability. The old fool thought that, if Harry got too angry, he might kill his relatives_ , kupo. _But now, Harry's desperation and anger at Kuja has eroded those bindings. He is breaking the very limits of his power. And that means he could bring this place down on us without realising he's done so,_ kupo _._ "

At that point, the cell doors opened. Cid, in his own Moogle form came in, followed by Garnet, Steiner, Vivi and Quina. "Sorry it took me so long to get these unlocked, _kupo!_ What the hell is going on?"

"Mog says it's Harry. He's finally achieving Trance," Eiko whispered in horror.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," Steiner said, puzzled. "Surely if he's achieved Trance, he has a chance of fighting Kuja. Cid told me Harry was taken to him."

"You don't understand!" Eiko yelled. "Harry's always been a little repressed, afraid of his own power, and someone placed bindings on him! But those bindings are broken now! Mog said that he could bring this whole place down on top of us!"

"Eeyahhh! We run!" Quina yelped.

"We might not make it in time!" Garnet said.

Mog then looked at Eiko. " _Eiko…do you trust me?_ "

"Mog…what kind of question is that? Of course I do! But…Mog…why are you crying?"

"… _Because I don't want you to be sad, or afraid_ , kupo." Suddenly, a flare of light enveloped the Moogle, and those gathered in the dungeons of the Desert Palace found themselves blinded…

* * *

Kuja blinked the dazzling afterimage from his eyes. The Desert Palace was still quaking, and he heard his mirror collapsing and breaking on the ground. Seven years' bad luck, he reflected. But for whom?

There, right in front of him, was Harry, but transformed. Kuja had witnessed Trance transformations before, but this one was frighteningly powerful. His clothing had gained an elegant blood-red cloak that seemed to shine, his wide-brimmed hat and high collar of his changed clothes obscured much of his face barring the emerald shine of his eyes.

Kuja, for one of the few times in his life, was struck speechless. Which was why he barely had enough time to react when Harry put out a hand in a halting gesture, and hissed, " _Scathe(_ _1)_ _._ "

Kuja dived out of the way just as a massive beam of actinic light blasted from Harry's palm, and seared through the space he was just in. When he looked at where he once was, he saw only a tunnel carved out of the Desert Palace, and the surrounding mountain. "Well now," he said, trying (and failing miserably) to substitute levity for fear, "I've heard of being scathing, but that was somewhat excessive, don't you think?"

Harry's only reply, as orange and yellow energy gathered itself around his palm, was " _Meltdown._ "

Kuja tried to dodge the stream of yellow light, but Harry kept it up, and he screamed as it hit him, more out of surprise than it causing much actual pain. There were spells that hit harder than that. As the spell finished, Kuja sneered, "Is that the best you have?"

"No," Harry said coldly. "But Meltdown doesn't just hurt you. It reduces your stamina and ability to defend yourself to virtually nothing(2)."

Kuja realised that the little bastard was right. Much of his defence had been reduced, as had his stamina. "How the hell can you access this magic?" he asked, more of himself than the little demon masquerading as a boy of eight years.

In lieu of an answer, Harry flung his arms to the roof, and screamed, " _ULTIMA!_ " Suddenly, arrows of green light appeared around him, and smashed through the roof of the room. Thankfully, it was one of the ones that wasn't buried too far under the mountain, and sunlight instead of a lot of rubble poured in. Harry began to ascend, his form surrounded by a brilliant green glow. Kuja was somewhat jealous, not just of the boy's power, but the fact that a bloody eight year old was looking better than he was.

Kuja ascended through the same hole, only to realise it was a mistake. The green arrows of energy were screaming right down on him. Stifling an expletive with difficulty, Kuja used his own (albeit limited(3)) powers of flight to dodge, but the arrows followed him. He weaved around a rocky outcrop, and was gratified when the arrows all blasted into the outcrop, disintegrating it.

That elation lasted for all of a split-second before the shockwave and debris hit him, sending him flying, and tearing open flesh and clothes.

As he skidded to a halt, bloodied and bleeding, on the mountainside concealing the Desert Palace, Harry landed near him. Kuja looked at him, and then began musing, not quite aware he was speaking out loud. "I see…the strongest form of Trance…more powerful even than an Eidolon…triggered not by the desire to protect or the will to live…" Kuja grinned painfully, even as blood trickled from his mouth. "The strongest Trance is triggered by hostility towards one's surroundings! In other words, anger and fury!" He cackled, getting to his feet painfully, his fine robes tattered. His mind was racing with the possibilities. "But as I cannot enter Trance, I will need to find a way to induce it. As a Genome, I can use any soul, even if it's not my own. I can contain many souls, enough to create a Trance that will make yours look like a temper tantrum."

"You will _not_ get the chance," Harry said in a cold voice. But even as he raised his hand, the glow faded, and Harry was left there, normal once more, swaying as if all the energy had been drained from him.

"Harry!" yelled the voice of Eiko. The young summoner was being born aloft, along with Vivi and Garnet, by a leonine creature with wings that was emerging from the very rift Harry had created.

Kuja sneered at them, before pointing at Harry. "Either catch me or save him! Your choice!"

With that, he ran off, calling for the Silver Dragon. As it approached, he heard the Black Mage Vivi yell, "WAIT!"

Kuja sent the little golem flying back with a Thundaga spell. "Oh, and while we're at it, little puppet, when your fellow toys come back, tell them I lied. There is NO way to extend their lives! They helped me… _for nothing!_ " In triumph and cruelty, he laughed, even as he leapt onto the Silver Dragon, and flew off.

Now, he had a plan. Okay, it was the merest beginnings of one, and it had taken an humiliating near-defeat from a summoner having a bad conniption to have the idea, and it was so damned annoying that this oh-so-simple solution was one he hadn't even thought of before. So fixated he had been on getting Eidolons, he never thought about trying to grant himself the power of Trance, and an enhanced version at that!

He laughed, hard and long. True, he had to flee the Desert Palace, but he had always intended to make his way back home. To Terra. It would take some time, and he needed to find a temporary base of operations before then, but he had the Guardians of Terra on his side. All he needed was the right power.

And he knew where to get that power. Once he finished his planning, all he needed was for Garland to be distracted. And he knew who would do that…

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, exhausted and in pain, to find Eiko and Garnet standing over him…along with a vaguely leonine beast with wings, looking concerned. An Eidolon, he realised, but which one?

Eiko hugged him, crying softly. "Harry! Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"…Sorry, Eiko," Harry said quietly. He shuddered. His limbs felt like they were on fire, as if the very power he called upon with Trance had set them alight. He couldn't move, and it was all he could do to stay awake and speak. "I…What I did…that scared me."

" _There were a number of reasons for that_ , kupo," the massive leonine creature said.

The voice was deep and unrecognisable, as was the appearance, but Harry's eyes widened in recognition nonetheless. He had a feeling for this sort of thing. "…Mog?"

"Yep!" Eiko said. "Turns out, Mog was an Eidolon called Madeen. She took on the form of a Moogle to keep me safe!"

Madeen nodded, before continuing. " _Your Trance had been repressed by bindings your Eidolons were never able to remove. When it finally burst forth, it was like a dam being destroyed. The flood of anger and power nearly overwhelmed you because it was the first time you achieved Trance_ , kupo. _Do not fear it, Harry, for you have achieved a catharsis of the worst of your repressed power and emotions. You will not be so…ruthless next time_ , kupo. _And judging by the feel of it, it granted you access to arcane magic no other mage can normally access, like Meltdown, Scathe, and Ultima._ "

After a moment, Harry decided to change the subject. It was all too easy for Madeen to say something like that, that he had access to powerful magic. And he had felt ashamed for his frequently disparaging thoughts about Mog. Instead, he said, "The others, are they all right?"

"Yes," Garnet said. "Steiner, Cid, and Quina heard someone screaming along the way, and went to help rescue them. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that it was Aunt Hilda's voice."

"Kuja said he was holding her," Harry said. "He told us a lot of things. We'll have to wait until Zidane gets back. You guys need to hear the whole story. But we were right. He does come from another world. And he is rebelling against his former boss, Garland, who's even more dangerous than he is."

Garnet nodded, before picking the boy up in her arms. "It's okay, Harry. Rest. We'll talk about it later."

Harry nodded, and let the gentle rocking of his body as it was carried by his cousin lull him into a much-needed slumber…

 **CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And there you have it: Harry finally uses Trance, and Kuja has his plan just a touch earlier than in canon. Next chapter will have Hilda, Zidane, and Harry briefing the others on the full extent of Kuja's plans.**

 **Harry's Trance gives him the command ability Forbidden Magic in place of Black Magic. As noted, he can use new offensive magic, including Meltdown, Scathe, and Ultima. In the game, Ultima is only used by Trance Kuja, so you'll notice Harry can only use it when in his own Trance. And while his Ultima is like Kuja's (being more like homing bolts of magic energy, compared to the more traditional massive explosion), you'll notice that I changed it to the more traditional green colour of the spell, compared to Kuja's scarlet-pink.**

 **In this update, all three of my** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **crossovers are being updated. Give them a shot:** ** _Amethyst and Garnet_** **, and** ** _Xenophilia_** **. My first full crossover with** ** _Final Fantasy VIII_** **will be posted then too:** ** _Mnemosyne's Son_** **.**

 **Review-answering time!** **FANactic Writer** **: Probably not. I think Kuja asked more out of curiosity and boredom. I think that Kuja wants to conquer Terra and rule it, or else stop Terra from assimilating Gaia, and rule Gaia after destroying Terra. His goals aren't that clear beyond overthrowing Garland. Kuja was merely curious about Harry having lived in another world.**

 **1\. Scathe was, of course, the ultimate magic attack (or one of them) from** ** _Final Fantasy XII_** **.**

 **2\. Here, I am using the version of Meltdown from** ** _Final Fantasy VIII_** **, which can reduce Vitality (or Physical Defence) to 0. I also added that it can reduce Spirit (or Magic Defence) to 0 as well.**

 **3\. In the** ** _Dissidia_** **games, Kuja can fly and float outside of Trance. Though he only seems to do this in** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **when in his Trance, I decided to show that Kuja, if he wishes, has limited powers of flight.**


	17. Chapter 16: Horns and Proposals

**CHAPTER 16:**

 **HORNS AND PROPOSALS**

Harry remembered the journey back to Lindblum dimly. They had waited for Zidane to return before departing, this time with the Black Mages and Lady Hilda in tow. He had spent much of that time resting and recuperating in the cabin of the _Hilda Garde_ , tended to by Garnet and Lady Hilda, a beautiful young woman with blonde hair.

Harry's very first Trance, thanks to the bindings, had been traumatic to his body, and he felt like he was aching all over. His forehead, especially, felt as if something was growing from it, about to burst forth. He didn't really recover until they were all back at Lindblum, and had spent much of the journey in an almost fevered delirium, voices whispering and hissing at him. When he woke up next, it was to Garnet, Eiko and Vivi standing over him, watching in concern. "Hey, guys," Harry murmured.

"Hello, Harry," Garnet said. "Please, come with us. Cid's briefing us on what Aunt Hilda and Zidane learned from Kuja. And you might have something else to tell."

Harry nodded, accepting a warm cup of tea. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah," Vivi said. "The Black Mages have gone back to their village. Zorn and Thorn are currently in the custody of Regent Cid. Apparently Lady Hilda's turned Cid back into a person again."

"Don't scare me like that again, Harry!" Eiko yelped petulantly, though it was anger born from worry and concern. "You nearly killed us, and you nearly killed yourself."

"Eiko," Anima said, shimmering into existence nearby, "Harry was desperate to stop Kuja. The surge of helpless anger broke the bindings the meddlesome old fool put on the Trance state. Then again, his anger may have shown Kuja a way to gain power other than by Eidolons. We will discuss this when we meet the others. By the way, Harry, it seems that your first Trance had some other benefit."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Garnet reached over, and gently touched Harry's forehead. Or rather, something growing from it. As Harry reached up to touch it himself, she said, "I envy you, Harry. My Trance never did this…but with yours, your horn grew back."

Harry laughed, despite himself. Now that he came to think about it, it now felt like a small but vital part of his body had come back. He could hear his Eidolons better. He then looked at Garnet. "Garnet…sorry your horn's never grown back."

"It may eventually," Anima said. "Dr Tot's surgery was thorough. But perhaps all it needs is the right catalyst to grow back. We'll discuss this later. The briefing's on soon…"

* * *

For the first time, Harry beheld a human Cid, a tall, magnificent man with steel-grey hair and a magnificent crescent-shaped moustache. He did emit a couple of croaks and the distinctive noises of an Oglop, though. However, he said he would go and supervise construction of the _Hilda Garde 3_ , which would take a few days. Harry was surprised at how short a time it would take, but apparently Cid intended to use the _Blue Narcissus_ as the hull, and the engine from the original _Hilda Garde_. He left Lady Hilda and Zidane to explain.

It was Lady Hilda who took the lead. "I am told many of you know or suspect the truth. Kuja, along with Zidane, both come from another world, known as Terra. However, he told a select few, namely myself, Zidane, and Harry, more about his motives and origins. It's for that purpose we are gathered here today."

Hilda then began to speak about what she learned from Kuja, with Zidane adding further points about how he and Kuja were engineered to be 'Angels of Death', and that Terra was attempting to assimilate Gaia, a story confirmed partly by what he saw at Oeilvert, including a strange room full of faces that spoke of the history of Terra. They also spoke of how Kuja intended to overthrow Garland.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eiko asked. "I mean, if Garland's trying to make sure Gaia gets taken over by Terra, should we let Kuja kill Garland?"

"Allowing Kuja to get any kind of power over someone like Garland is a bad idea," Freya mused. "Garland is someone _Kuja_ fears. Think on that. If Kuja does win, then he will either rule Terra and allow Gaia to be assimilated, or else destroy Terra and rule over Gaia as a despot. Neither outcome is at all desirable, I am sure you can agree. Whether Kuja or Garland win, we lose."

"This is indeed something to be concerned about," Hilda said. "But the problem, as you are all aware, is how to access Terra. The dimensional bridge, as Kuja termed it, is sealed. He is able to remove the seals easily, but it is hard for a Gaian to do so. His only reason for not going to Terra earlier was to avoid being tracked down and killed by Garland. The dimensional bridge itself is at the Shimmering Island, off the coast near Esto Gaza on the Lost Continent. But the key to breaking the seals, apparently, is in an isolated castle on the Forgotten Continent, once found by the explorer Ipsen. It is sometimes called 'Ipsen's Castle' for that reason."

"I'm surprised he discussed this with you," Eiko remarked.

"He liked to hear himself speak," Zidane snorted.

"You are in all likelihood correct, Zidane," Hilda said with equanimity. "All that I know, he spoke to me voluntarily, even becoming quite impassioned as he spoke of such things. He volunteered information to me without my asking. He probably thought that telling me his plans wouldn't affect them."

"He did say that he would love for us to go after Garland," Harry pointed out.

Steiner nodded. "Perhaps he wishes for us to battle, and then he will swoop in and vanquish the victor while they are weary. A sound stratagem, but in fighting Garland, we may be playing into his hands."

"If we're to stop Kuja and Garland, we have no choice," Freya pointed out. "I like it as much as you do so, Captain Steiner."

"And there's another thing," Harry said. As they looked at him, he said, "Well, when I was in Trance, he was talking to himself about it. He wants to achieve Trance because he can't do so normally, but he said something like using other souls to do so. He thinks he won't need the Eidolons anymore."

"He said he was a Genome, a vessel for a soul," Zidane said. "Maybe he can have more than one. The fact that he thinks Trance might be more powerful than an Eidolon…"

"A frightening prospect," Garnet concurred. "We saw the power of Eidolons with their power boosted. Odin, Atomos, Bahamut…not to mention Anima, when Harry put more power into it. If Kuja believes he can make Trance more powerful than even the Eidolons…I shudder merely considering the destruction he can cause. The Eidolons merely wiped out cities. For all we know, Trance taken to its very limits could level entire continents. Or perhaps threaten an entire world with destruction. That is the power a god possesses. It is small wonder then that Kuja desires it. The man thinks himself a god, and he seeks the power to make his delusion reality."

"Then we'll stop him," Zidane said. "And Garland."

* * *

For a few days, Garnet and Zidane disappeared, but left a note, saying they had gone to Alexandria to settle some unfinished business. Steiner was, understandably, upset that Garnet had trusted Zidane over himself. However, Harry took the time to speak to Steiner and Freya, whom he had only met upon coming to the Mist Continent. Despite his bluster and blinkeredness, Steiner was a good man in the end, and he took kindly to Harry and Vivi. He wasn't as enamoured with Eiko, mostly because of her tendency to be loud and rambunctious, but he tolerated her better than he did Zidane.

Freya, meanwhile, was shaping up to be an almost maternal figure to the young mages. Despite the fact that she was a rat woman, she had a nobility and elegance that few would associate with rats. She also seemed to take a maternal concern with Harry, Vivi, and Eiko. They soon learned that she had once been in love with the famous Sir 'Iron Tail' Fratley, a noted Dragoon with Burmecia's Dragon Knights. He had disappeared some years ago, and Freya had left Burmecia in search of him. She finally found him when Alexandrian forces were invading the pacifistic Burmecian settlement of Cleyra not so long ago, but he didn't remember Freya, much to her understandable dismay. Some sort of trauma had given him amnesia.

With Fratley amnesic, and the Burmecians scattered in a diaspora caused by Brahne's destruction of their homes, Freya decided to devote her energies to stopping Brahne, and Kuja. However, she also seemed to become protective of the three young mages. Harry thought of the only remotely maternal figures in his life. Aunt Petunia was a hag, there was no other way to describe her. Anima and Valefor were much better, and he loved them as much as they loved him, but they were bound to him, being his Eidolons. Freya, however, he felt comfortable around. Lady Hilda was a kind and loving woman, true, but Freya seemed to understand him more than Hilda did, perhaps because Freya had been through more hardships than Hilda.

If they ever managed to defeat Kuja, and they decided not to remain at Madain Sari, then Harry would be more than happy to go with Freya as a mother. He just hoped that Eiko was on board with it. Freya may look like a rat on two legs, but she was also an elegant and noble person, and a caring one to boot. Which was more than could be said about another rat his Eidolons spoke of, a Rat Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. In the unlikely event Harry ever returned to Earth, he intended to track down Pettigrew for betraying his parents.

Harry and Freya were currently sitting on a bench in the observatory area on the roof of Lindblum Castle, with Eiko having roped Vivi into some adventure that would doubtless get them into trouble. Freya had taken off her helm, and was running her fingers through her white hair. "I hope Zidane is not getting the Princess into trouble. Steiner is fretting."

"Zidane won't let anything happen to her."

"I am not concerned about him hurting her, physically at least. And to be fair to him, he would not intentionally harm her heart or mind. But he may do so without thinking." Freya sighed. "And to have the heart broken is one of the worst pains one can endure, Harry. I spoke to you of Fratley. He broke my heart through no fault of his own, as he lost his memory, but my heart broke all the same. I stayed with Zidane on their quest because I wanted to save the Mist Continent from Brahne's predations. And with Kuja taking her place, I will fight to stop him too. It helps me drown out the pain."

Harry remained silent for a time. Then, he said, "Did you ever want to have kids with Fratley?"

Freya seemed surprised by the question. Eventually, she said, "Perhaps eventually, I would have considered that. Now, I know not even if he survived Cleyra's destruction."

Anima appeared. "Lady Freya, there is a reason Harry asked. Though he has we Eidolons for company, and we can manifest ourselves physically, he wishes for something more. He seems to believe you would make a good mother for him."

"I?" Freya seemed utterly shocked. "But he has you!"

"I am not offended by this desire, and neither are the others," Anima said. "Our relationship is more complicated than familial relationships should be. We Eidolons are the servants of our summoners, even if we have independent thought. Harry treats us as family, true, but we cannot always manifest ourselves. You are an honourable person, Freya. You act with grace and dignity. And mercenary though you have been, your conduct has been exemplary. Should Harry desire to leave Madain Sari behind once this is over…would you be willing to act as his guardian?"

Freya blinked, before she said, "I…I am most honoured to be considered for such a task. But I would like to consider this carefully ere I agree. To act as guardian to a child is not a decision to be taken lightly. And with Burmecia's reconstruction to consider…"

Anima nodded. "Take your time. This is only a hypothetical question, Lady Freya. He reminds me of the son I sacrificed my human life to help, long before Gaia existed. Seymour was caught between two worlds, never accepted by both, and he paid the penalty, despite my best efforts. Sadly, he became a nihilist of the highest order, and tried to murder the people of the world we lived on, Spira. Like Seymour, Harry was sent into exile. Debatably with the best of intentions, to shield him from his fame and reprisals, but it didn't work out. That old goat Dumbledore didn't think too much about Harry's happiness, just his safety, from his enemies in the hidden mage society on Earth. From his relatives was another matter, given how his aunt, uncle and cousin treated him. That he didn't become anything like my son was a miracle in of itself."

"Your tale seems like a tragic one, Lady Anima," Freya said with a nod. "I will consider whether I am ready to act as his guardian. I have known him for but a short time, so please do not take offence should I decline." Freya turned to Harry. "You do understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "Don't worry. I know you're a friend anyway. And you'd make a better aunt than Petunia."

"Given the venom in your voice when you speak of her, I would opine that she sets a low standard." But the Burmecian was smiling warmly all the same. "Thank you, all the same, for considering me a friend, Harry."

Harry gave the Burmecian a hug, Anima chuckling slightly at Freya's briefly startled expression. But Freya smiled gently, patting the young summoner on the back. A bond had been forged, no matter what Freya's decision, and the outcome of the strife yet to come…

 **CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **I'd intended for Harry to grow his horn back eventually. I intended for it to be the focus of this chapter, but the ending scene of Freya and Harry talking, and Harry getting this notion that Freya might be a good surrogate mother, just took over.**

 **And it'll probably work surprisingly well, too. I didn't plan for it: I'd originally wanted the story to end with Harry being adopted by Cid and Hilda, as Eiko was in the game. But Freya kind of gets a raw deal in terms of character development, particularly after the second disc. So I thought I'd give Freya a chance for more development based on this out-of-the-blue notion. Freya, I reckon, would make an excellent parent for Harry.**

 **I intend to post this chapter, along with new chapters for** ** _Xenophilia_** **, as well as my first pure** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **fanfic** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **, on the day** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **is released for Steam. New chapters for** ** _Mnemosyne's Son, Observations of a Wannabe Kunoichi, Vert the Emerald and the Cetra Heritage, Nitimur in Vetitum_** **(the craziest chapter yet!) and** ** _Haemophilia_** **will be posted as well, but this posting will be more a celebration of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **. One more thing: the first crossover between** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **and** ** _Highschool DxD_** **will have its first chapter posted. It's called** ** _Black Mage of Kuoh_** **, and has Vivi reincarnated as Issei Hyoudou.**

 **Review-answering time!** **UnknownUnseenUnheard** **: Harry's initial Trance is overpowered for a few reasons. The bindings Dumbledore put on him interfered with it (and I've decided that, when the story does come to Hogwarts in the sequel, there will be a minimum of bashing: Dumbledore is a well-intentioned idiot, but also thoughtless), and all the pent-up power just burst forth. And keep in mind that Kuja's Trance was enough to destroy an entire world. The main reason for Harry's Trance being overpowered, however, is for story reasons: I decided it was Harry's Trance, rather than Mog/Madeen's, that inspires Kuja to use Trance instead of Eidolons. Harry can still use Forbidden Magic in Trance, but he's not going to be at levels where he can go toe-to-toe with Trance Kuja.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	18. Chapter 17: Terra

**CHAPTER 17:**

 **TERRA**

The journey to prepare for Terra was an arduous one. After heading to Ipsen's Castle, and learning about the mirrors they needed to place in shrines around the world, it was decided to pair off and attack the shrines simultaneously. Lani accompanied Freya and Amarant to the Fire Shrine. Harry accompanied Eiko and Garnet to the Water Shrine, where they confronted a massive tentacled beast known as the Kraken. It had been one of the Four Guardians of Terra, and it had been forewarned by Kuja of their arrival. It soon fell in battle, and they were soon on their way, Eiko asking awkward questions about Garnet's relationship with Zidane aside.

They soon arrived at the Shimmering Island, where a portal to Terra opened up. The nine fighters leapt overboard on Zidane's suggestion. What followed was a psychedelic journey through a bizarre tunnel of lights and sounds and sensations. Harry almost felt like his head was going to explode from it all, until they landed.

Zidane and Harry landed together, on a strange path that looked like it was grown from coral. Strange, mushroom-like shapes clawed at a brilliant blue sky. The whole world was almost utterly alien. But it also had an eerie beauty, and coupled with that was a strange stagnancy in the air.

"This light," Zidane murmured as he picked himself off the ground. "I know this light. This was the light I saw in my dreams. Kuja was right."

Harry nodded. "So we're on Terra?"

"That is correct," spoke a resonant, deep voice, old and terrible. What appeared to be a man dressed in black armour walked out of a strange curtain of light that sprang up along a nearby tree. He looked ancient, with a long beard, blank white eyes that nonetheless were far from devoid of expression. In the centre of his armour glowed a red light. "So, you have finally returned," he said to Zidane. "The one who folds time is at last here…"

"Garland, I presume?" Zidane asked.

"You remember me?" Garland looked surprised.

"No, Kuja told us," Harry said. "You're the one who wanted my people dead." Feelings of anger welled up inside him. Kuja may have used the _Invincible_ to do the deed, but it was Garland who gave the order. To murder his people. Only Garnet, Eiko, and himself were left.

"It was a matter of survival," Garland said imperiously. He then looked at Zidane. "Judging by your expression, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon, Zidane Tribal. You have gone native. Come…you have a greater destiny than scrabbling around on Gaia. You will see." Garland then vanished in that same curtain of light.

"He seems to think I'll do his bidding again," Zidane remarked.

"Zidane! Harry!" yelled Garnet as she rushed up to him. So too did the others. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Zidane said, "but I just met Garland. We'd better head on."

Lani looked around critically, before saying, "This is your homeworld, Zidane? It's a dump."

Few of the others agreed with the assessment. It was a beautiful, if alien, world. Even so, Terra was as much their enemy as Kuja. The problem was, how to stop them?

* * *

As they travelled, they saw, a little further up ahead, something unexpected. It was a girl, with a mop of blonde hair, wearing pink and black and white clothes…and with a tail. She seemed perhaps a year younger than Zidane. Her green eyes peered curiously at them. "So…you are the interlopers," she said in a soft, gentle monotone.

"You're like me," Zidane murmured. "You're a Genome, aren't you?"

"You know?" the girl asked. She seemed mildly surprised. "Garland told me that you would have no memories of us or Terra."

"Kuja told me. He told me that he and I were the only Genomes to have souls."

"Incorrect. I am the third, and to date, last to be ensouled. Kuja would not know of me, though, so it is an understandable mistake."

"What's your name?" Garnet asked.

"Mikoto. So you know something of your heritage, Zidane. Though it may be distorted, coming from Kuja. Come. It is this way to Bran Bal."

"Bran Bal? Is that a city?" Eiko asked.

"It is a settlement. There are not enough Genomes in existence to warrant it being called a city."

* * *

Mikoto led them along the strange and alien paths of Terra. They crossed bridges that seemed to be made of bone and coral as much as rock and stone, over lakes so clear, it was like looking into the sky above them. They climbed down what looked like glowing spiderwebs, before they came to a plateau overlooking a small settlement. "That is Bran Bal," Mikoto announced.

"It's a bit dull, isn't it?" Zidane remarked. The few inhabitants they could see from here moved rather robotically. Even Mikoto seemed to have more life than they did.

"It is your home, where you belong, Zidane," Mikoto said.

"It's my birthplace. There's a difference between that and home," Zidane said.

"You have gone native," Mikoto observed.

Zidane chuckled ruefully. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Mikoto merely shot him a look, as if to say, _You cannot_ _ **possibly**_ _be this stupid_.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet, and then, a loud whooshing noise in the background, they witnessed a massive shape rising from behind a nearby crag. An elegant, even beautiful airship, almost in the shape of some massive whale…but with a glowing red tumour underneath it. Garnet and Zidane stared at it in horror, along with the others. "That's the airship Kuja used at the Iifa Tree," Vivi said.

"And that Garland used at Alexandria," Zidane growled.

"The first of its kind, and the last," Mikoto said. "The last airship of Terra, and its pride. You are looking at the _Invincible_. The ultimate airship." She frowned. "That is strange. I did not think Garland intended to make an expedition to Gaia at this time."

"Maybe it's Kuja," Harry said. "He intended to return once he found a power he could beat Garland with. He might have found it."

"There is no power that can beat Garland." There was no bragging or admiration in Mikoto's tone. Just a simple statement of fact. "However, if Kuja is on Terra, he may have infiltrated while we were detecting your incursion. I must go and contact Garland. Come and see me in the underground laboratory when you are ready to learn the truth about your existence, Zidane."

"What's up with her?" Eiko asked as Mikoto walked off.

"Considering she has lived with only Garland and soulless Genomes for company, it is fair to say that her psychological shortcomings are manifold," Freya said.

"Sounds like you're in good company, Zidane," Lani laughed.

* * *

They made their way into Bran Bal. They found various Genomes, of both sexes, wandering around, or standing around. Almost all of them were robotic in their movements. Graceful, but…it was like being around walking dead men. Few spoke, and when they did, they uttered enigmatic and disturbing utterances in voices devoid of any inflection whatsoever. Even the quiet monotone of Mikoto had more inflection than they did. She seemed alive by comparison. Stoic, restrained, and aloof, but alive.

While some of the others rested in a place one of the Genomes called an 'inn', Zidane, Garnet, Harry and Steiner went to the underground laboratory. Within, naked Genomes floated serenely in tanks, while other Genomes attended to control panels, examining them, and reading out numbers. "What is this place?" Garnet asked.

Mikoto, who was standing nearby at a control panel of her own, said, "This is a laboratory, where we examine ourselves, strive to improve ourselves, in preparation for the day when we regain our souls."

"At the expense of Gaia?" Zidane asked, scowling.

"That is the plan. Do you object to it?" Mikoto said, turning to face them.

"Of course I object to it! There's gotta be another way to save Terra than committing genocide!" Zidane snarled.

"There is no other way. If there was, Garland would have found it," Mikoto said.

"Don't you care about the people dying?" Garnet demanded. "People dying and having their souls trapped?"

"It is not my place to care," Mikoto said. "We are Terrans, not Gaians."

"I'm not a Terran," Zidane said. "I may have come from here, but my home is on Gaia. There has to be another way, Mikoto. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you guys to die, but I don't want my people to die either!" He indicated the Genomes. "And look at them! They're just…zombies! Barely alive, barely aware."

"Why are you not happy, Zidane? You have returned home."

"I told you, my home is on Gaia. And are you any better than them? Have you ever felt happy?"

Harry could tell that the question had hit home to Mikoto, who blinked, astonished. Then, she looked at Zidane. "Come. Garland told me to bring you to the entrance of Pandemonium. And only you."

"Zidane is our friend," Garnet said. "He may have been originally made as an Angel of Death, but he is no longer that. Mikoto, I ask you, please consider that there may be alternative solutions to Terra's plight. Our quarrel is with Garland and Kuja, not the people of Terra."

"Garland is master of Terra. His word is absolute."

* * *

Despite Mikoto claiming that only Zidane could come to Pandemonium, she didn't object when Garnet, Steiner, and Harry came along. She indicated a teleportation pad, like that in the Desert Palace. "Only you can go, Zidane."

"Do not presume to tell the Princess where she may or may not go, Mikoto!" Steiner snapped.

"Steiner," Garnet rebuked quietly. She then told Mikoto, "Zidane is our friend, regardless of his origins."

"Dagger, I'll be fine," Zidane said confidently as he walked onto the teleport platform. "Just make like Tantalus afterwards." He winked.

Just as Mikoto activated the platform though, Harry, on an impulse, dashed onto it. "Harry, no!" Zidane yelled, but then, everything faded in a blizzard of letters and numbers…

* * *

…Only to come back to reveal a darkened chamber, filled with strange shapes. Zidane glared down at Harry. "You little idiot! I had it under control!"

"Zidane, if you go alone, who's going to watch your back?! Who's the idiot then?!" Harry retorted angrily, annoyed at Zidane calling him an idiot. Though he was angrier at Garland.

Zidane flinched, before kneeling next to him, and saying, quietly, "I told Dagger to make like Tantalus, Harry. Hopefully, she got the hint to sneak in with the others, just in case something does go wrong. Look, I'm glad you're here to watch my back. Just be careful, okay? We're in the bad guy's lair. And I think Garland wants a chat." Louder, he said, looking behind Harry, "Isn't that right, Garland?"

"Indeed."

Harry all but jumped at the voice, whirling to face Garland, standing there. He looked at Harry as if he was an interesting specimen underneath a microscope, before looking over at Zidane. "Many years ago, I lost one of my most prized Genomes. I created him to…"

"Cause death and destruction, be your little Angel of Death," Zidane interrupted him. "Kuja told me. He told me he was the one to leave me on Gaia. And you want to turn Gaia into Terra. My only question is, why haven't you found another way? There's got to be another way other than causing all these deaths, taking Gaia over!"

"There is no other way."

"Have you even tried to look for one?" Harry asked.

"I do not have to answer to primitives," Garland retorted.

"Really? I may come from Madain Sari, but I lived for some years on another world, called Earth. They have electronics, they even made it to the Moon, and you call me a primitive?"

"Electronics? Space travel to a natural satellite? Long before Terra's star faded, space travel between stars and dimensions were reduced to playthings for idle children. You are primitive by comparison."

"Wow, you can smell the hubris from here," Zidane snarked.

"What's hubris?" Harry asked.

"When someone's completely full of crap, and think they're the best around," Zidane said.

"Oh, like Kuja? He must've gotten it from Garland," Harry said with a smirk.

"That'd explain a lot," Zidane chuckled, enjoying their little verbal tennis match at Garland's expense.

"Silence!" Garland snapped.

"Isn't it ironic to yell the word silence?" Zidane asked. "Anyway, we destroyed Soulcage, there's no more Mist coming from the Iifa Tree. Your fiddling around with the souls of Gaia is over!"

"You are mistaken," Garland retorted. "The Iifa Tree you see on your world's surface is but the roots of the true tree, which is growing around Gaia's crystal, the repository of all Gaian souls, where they return to, and where they, normally, would be released. Killing the Soulcage merely prevented the stagnant souls being released onto the Mist Continent. Even as we speak, Gaian souls are being diverted out of the system, while Terran souls replace them. Come, I will show you the truth…"

* * *

They came to a gigantic room, where a massive image of a planet with a glowing red core hung above them. Garland walked up some stairs to a raised platform. "You see this? This is an observatory, of sorts, but where most such places look to the skies, this sees into Gaia. Into the centre of the world, where the cycle of souls takes place. For the moment, the red light of Gaia waxes, but soon, it will wane, and the blue light of Terra will take its place. That light is that of the crystal at the centre of all worlds, even Terra's. The Iifa Tree's true form surrounds that. You can't stop the Iifa Tree simply by preventing the dispersal of Mist."

"…And I was created to replace Kuja, to accelerate this?" Zidane asked, gesturing at the hologram.

"Of course."

"And my life, all the laughter and tears I felt, I shared, on Gaia, mean nothing to you?"

"Your destiny is a higher one," Garland said. "You are destined to live amongst the stars for eternity. That is your purpose, Zidane."

"I don't want it to be my purpose!" Zidane yelled. "Don't you understand? No, of course you can't! You're an unfeeling golem, no better than those Genomes you brought to life without souls. You can't feel, you can't think outside of your purpose! You'd even go so far as to murder children who have done you no wrong, simply because they may be a threat to you one day! Children like Harry! What if they weren't? What if they could have helped you get Terra back to life, but without all this?"

"Impossible," Garland retorted.

"That's your problem, Garland!" Zidane snarled. "No imagination, just cold logic! You don't even stop to consider what you might have done to these people! No empathy, no compassion, just 'Terra must survive, no matter what'. If that is the attitude the Terrans had, not caring about others who might get hurt, then maybe they don't deserve survival! You brought pain, death, and misery to all of my friends!"

"You disappoint me, Zidane. I had hoped you would be a perfect Angel of Death."

"I am an Angel of Death. _Yours_ ," Zidane said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, you share your wit with Kuja at least," Garland said. "But soon, you won't even have that." He raised a hand, and made a fist, intoning, " _The body becomes a vessel, eager to greet a new soul._ "

Suddenly, Zidane's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and he sagged to the ground. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Harry demanded.

"I activated a special mechanism in Genomes, used in case the ensouled ones get rebellious. He merely sleeps, but he will never awaken, not with his soul, anyway. I will take him to where I will extract his soul. Under normal circumstances, he would be too good to make into a regular Genome, but I have no choice. And as for you, Harry, I will end your existence here and now." He unleashed a magical shockwave that sent Harry flying into a nearby wall. "The summoners must die. Any potential threats to my existence and that of Terra must be wiped out. However, you intrigue me. I will fight you into submission, extract your soul, and find out more about this other world you lived on. Perhaps, after Gaia, I can make that a new target."

Harry felt the anger welling up within him at Garland's words. Not that he had many people he could say he liked on Earth: he only really knew the Dursleys, and people at school. But his adoptive parents had loved him, hadn't they? And if Garland succeeded, Gaia would be wiped out, along with his friends, and even his family.

The feeling of Trance, as he had with Kuja, filled his body. He flung out a hand at Garland. "SCATHE!" he roared.

A massive blue beam of light seared towards Garland, who, caught by surprise, unlike Kuja, was consumed by the beam. An explosion rocked the observatory, masonry falling down around them.

As the smoke cleared, an object bounced over to Harry, and rolled to a halt at his feet. It was the head of Garland, his features still set in an expression of astonishment. And then, amazingly, it moved, the features moving. " _You were indeed a threat. I just didn't realise how much_ ," Garland rasped, his voice having a metallic edge to it now.

Harry didn't bother to respond. Instead, as the Trance flowed out of him, he went over to Zidane, and began shaking him. "Zidane, wake up! Wake up!"

After a moment, Zidane muttered, "Lemme sleep in, Blank." Then his eyes snapped open, and he sat upright. "Harry! Are you all right?" he demanded.

"I'm okay, Zidane. You?"

"Of course! Where's Garland?"

"He…umm, I lost my head…and then he lost his," Harry said, indicating Garland's head.

Zidane looked over at the scowling Garland, and laughed. "Oh my God, that is perfect! The head of Terra!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as macabre as it was. Still, had he actually killed Garland outright, would he be feeling so cheerful? And could they do anything to stop Terra's plans?

Who knew? But that wasn't going to stop him, or the others, from trying…

 **CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Sorry about the wait. Here you have it, the latest chapter. The fight against Kuja, of course, will happen in the next chapter. But thanks to Zidane knowing about his purpose, and Harry saving him from having his soul sucked out, there's no need for a 'You're Not Alone' sequence.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	19. Chapter 18: Oblivion

**CHAPTER 18:**

 **OBLIVION**

The laughter that Zidane and Harry indulged in was cathartic, relieved laughter. But soon, they realised that a more braying, mocking, lilting note had entered the merriment. Someone else was laughing. Someone whom they didn't want to hear.

The pair of them whirled to find Kuja standing in a nearby doorway, his laughter now dying down to chuckles. "Forgive me, but I thought the mirth rather infectious," Kuja said, striding into the ruined observatory. "By all means, continue. I think laughter is one of the few things that should be shared."

"Ram it, Kuja," Zidane retorted.

"Oh? And here I was about to praise you for your vanquishing of Garland, brother. You truly are a most extraordinary Genome, Zidane, worthy of my love."

"Kuja…one, I don't think you know what love is. Two, you can stick your praise somewhere unpleasant. And three, I didn't kill Garland. That bastard sent me to sleep."

Kuja caught the implication immediately. He looked at the wreckage of the room again, a wry eyebrow rising. "Ah, yes. I recognise that shape of the blast damage. It seems that young Harry had a conniption, and thus fell into Trance. And unlike myself, Garland didn't come out unscathed. Or should that be un-Scathed?" He tittered, before reaching out and plucking Garland's head off the ground. "Alas, poor Garland. I knew him well…unfortunately. Where are your gibes now? Your threats? Your plans?" He laughed jeeringly, the sound echoing around the room.

" _This is not amusing_ ," Garland said.

"Oh, but it is! An entity thousands of years old, the most powerful being on Terra…well, you were, anyway. And you have become undone by the fury of a child not even _ten!_ He didn't even use an Eidolon, the very power you feared, Garland! Can't you see the irony, Garland! No, of course not. The only thing in you remotely like irony is the iron they used for your body's alloy." Kuja then smiled down at Harry. "Would you like a hug of congratulations, Harry? Consider it a boon from the new ruler of Terra and Gaia. Hmm, but what to do? Allow the assimilation process to continue, and rule over a revived Terra? Or rule over Gaia, destroy Terra? I find the concept of ruling over Gaia more interesting, actually. Terra's little more than a dead world. A revenant planet, feeding on the life of another world."

" _All life is death_ …" Garland rasped. " _It must kill other life to survive. Sometimes, it even kills those with whom it shares their blood. To live is to give life meaning, but in order to survive, other lives must be taken. A mature civilisation becomes aware of this paradox. Terra's souls were to sleep until they forgot such banal nonsense. Until they could awaken as beings that transcended life and death._ "

"I've heard that before," Kuja sneered. "I'm sick of your lectures, Garland. Terra means nothing to me anymore. I've made my choice. Gaia will become my kingdom. Terra will die. Its time has long since passed. But my kingdom…it will be eternal, like me."

His malevolent laughter was soon matched by that from Garland. Kuja's laughter soon died away when he realised Garland was laughing. "What's so funny, Garland?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

" _You think yourself eternal_ ," Garland rasped. " _You are anything but, defective Genome. Did you think I would allow you to live forever? Unfettered, unchecked? Most Genomes are immortal, true, but it only takes a slight alteration to make them mortal. And you were too dangerous to allow to be immortal. I altered you so that, once Zidane came into his own power, you would soon die._ "

"You lie," Kuja said, his face twisted in anger, fear, and desperation. A myriad of emotions warred across his face. "You're lying! You're trying to mar my victory, Garland! MY VICTORY OVER YOU!"

Garland chuckled again, just as Garnet and the others entered the room, ready to do battle. " _You were created to destroy. But in the end, you are as mortal as those golems you created on Gaia. I am not without a sense of irony, despite what you think, Kuja, and I find this truly fitting. You will die, long before you can establish any kingdom, anything to leave a permanent mark on the world. Do you understand the full depth of your folly in defying me? From nothing you came…and to nothing, you will return._ "

For a moment, Harry felt truly sorry for Kuja. The lost look on his face, the eyes glittering with tears of despair…they were the look of someone who had had the metaphorical rug pulled out from underneath them. When he spoke next, it was in the tone of a lost child. "…I will die? Lose my soul?" Then, he began to cry, tears running down his face, great heaving sobs exiting his frame…but then, the sobs transformed into cracked, braying giggles, which changed to chuckles…and then into guffaws, his face twisted into a parody of mirth, deranged and dangerous, his eyes wide, his mouth open wide, showing more teeth than good cheer as he laughed that horrid, horrid laugh.

"Kuja?" Zidane asked, looking as afraid as Harry felt.

 _Harry, summon me now_ , Yojimbo spoke into his mind. _I need to put this mad dog down right now_.

But Harry was frozen as Kuja continued to cackle. "What comedy!" Kuja yelled. "What truly dark comedy! How fitting and hilarious! Zidane, Vivi, Garnet, tell me it's ironic! I am so like those Black Mages I despise! Don't you see it?! DON'T YOU SEE IT?! The man who brought so much chaos and destruction to Gaia…condemned to die like the worthless dolls I had created!" He continued to roar with laughter, deranged, cracked, and dangerous.

But the silence that followed was even more frightening still. Because Harry could see the gears turning in Kuja's head. "Kuja?" Zidane asked again.

"No…" Kuja said, in a too-calm tone of voice. Suddenly, he crushed Garland's head. "Nothing deserves to exist without me. Nothing…and **_nobody_**." This last was growled out, and then, suddenly, light flared around Kuja. A blinding light that seemed alive…and yet, sickly. And was certainly familiar to all of those present.

"Trance!" Garnet exclaimed. "He's going into Trance!"

"But of course I am, my dear canary," Kuja said, all too calmly as his transformation was revealed. He seemed to be covered in blood red fur, or perhaps feathers, his tail lashing agitatedly hither and thither. His exposed skin was deathly pale. It was similar to Zidane's own Trance…and yet, so wrong. "I took the power of multiple souls from the _Invincible_ …all willing and ready to help me. Including your mother's soul, Garnet. Now, they will help me put an end to Terra, then to Gaia, and ALL OTHER WORLDS!"

With that, energy surrounded Kuja, and he shot through the roof, causing a good chunk of it to shatter outwards, little rubble thankfully falling in. Finally heeding Yojimbo, Harry summoned the Eidolon, who glared at the hole, before turning to face the others. "Garnet, Eiko! Summon Bahamut and Madeen! _Hurry!_ " he roared.

Startled into obeying, the other two summoners summoned up their Eidolons, Bahamut hovering just above them. "What are you going to do?" Garnet demanded.

"We're going to stop Kuja, or at least buy you enough time to escape from Terra!" Yojimbo yelled, leaping onto Bahamut's back. "Get the Genomes and evacuate them to the _Invincible_ , you might be able to get them back to Gaia! HURRY!"

As the three Eidolons flew off in pursuit of Kuja, Zidane looked at the others. "Okay, you heard the man. GO!"

* * *

By the time the Eidolons caught up with Kuja, it was too late. The maddened Genome flung a bolt of eldritch energy through the air, and another, smashing the Ultima spells into the various structures. The Eidolons could sense that these mushroom-like structures helped keep the remaining energy of Terra in a delicate equilibrium. Start destroying these, and you risked upsetting the balance.

Which seemed to be Kuja's plan.

Kuja saw them coming, and flung another blast at the Eidolons. Yojimbo hung onto Bahamut as the draconic Eidolon swerved to avoid it, as did Madeen. "You're too late," Kuja sneered. "Terra's collapse has begun." He fired off more Ultima blasts at the structures. "It'll be mere minutes before Terra dies, and your precious summoners along with them."

"You'll die with Terra," Yojimbo pointed out.

"There are ways between Gaia and Terra other than the Shimmering Isle," Kuja sneered, flinging another blast as he did so. "I can make it to the Iifa Tree's true structure before everything goes up. And through there, I can access the crystal of Gaia, and through that crystal, I can access Memoria…the source of all memories, all life, all worlds. Garland once spoke to me of a Master Crystal, from which all creation springs. If I destroy it, then all creation will go down with me."

"And why should others suffer because of your mortality? Go into oblivion, and drag no others with you!" Yojimbo roared.

"To hell with what you say!" Kuja snarled. "NOTHING DESERVES TO LIVE WITHOUT ME! ESPECIALLY NOT EIDOLONS AND THEIR SUMMONERS! I WILL FINISH WHAT I SHOULD HAVE LONG AGO!"

* * *

"Why do you help them?" Mikoto asked, as she watched the Genomes (and a couple of Moogles who had been in Bran Bal) being hurried to the _Invincible_ , which was at the base of Pandemonium. "They are empty vessels."

"So were the Black Mages, once," Zidane said. "But maybe they can grow beyond that, Mikoto."

"But what's the point?" Mikoto asked. "Garland is dead, and soon, all of Terra will follow him."

"I asked myself the same question a few times," Zidane said. "What's the point? I didn't find the answer…but maybe it was enough just to try and find a point. I've got my friends. That's what matters. Maybe you can find your own reason to be, Mikoto."

Mikoto looked pensive, but as another explosion rocked Bran Bal, she looked more eager to get away from this situation. Garnet, meanwhile, looked up at the sky, where Kuja was battling the Eidolons. "Why did Yojimbo have us summon them?" she asked.

"I think he had a plan," Harry said.

"Let's hope he does! Kuja's gone crazy! Oh no, Mog's been killed!" Eiko wailed as the latest explosion consumed Madeen. "I mean, she's still alive, but…she can't fight for a while."

"Onto the airship!" Zidane urged them. "Go, go, GO!"

* * *

"You see?!" Kuja crowed as Madeen vanished in a flare of light. "You pathetic Eidolons are NOTHING compared to the power of Trance!"

Yojimbo glared at Kuja, before saying quietly to Bahamut, "Charge at him. We've only got one shot. I will use _Zanmato_ on him."

" _Very well_ ," Bahamut said in a low, tenebrous rumble.

 _Zanmato_. The most powerful of Yojimbo's swords. The Demon-Cutting Sword. Yojimbo remembered his previous summoners paying him a premium to slay the deadliest of foes. He remembered Lady Yuna, back on Spira, using him to slay the Dark Aeons Yevon had set upon her. It required a lot of money, but he had been paid that and more long ago when he was first bound to Harry as one of his Eidolons. It hadn't been used for so long, save to entertain the Dwarves of Conde Petie.

 _Zanmato_ thirsted for blood. Kuja's would do nicely.

As Bahamut charged at Kuja, roaring a berserk roar, Yojimbo got ready. If hit by an attack, he would disperse until he was ready to be re-summoned. So he didn't fear death. Neither did Bahamut. Death was only temporary to an Eidolon…unless Kuja succeeded in his mad plan to destroy the Master Crystal. It could be done, but it was inconceivable. But Kuja thought otherwise. So he had to be stopped.

Kuja flung a blast at Bahamut, disintegrating the dragon, and leaving Yojimbo flying forward on sheer momentum, _Zanmato_ at the ready, screaming a battlecry. Kuja realised what he was about to do, and flung another Ultima blast, just as Yojimbo drew his sword and slashed at Kuja.

For a moment, time seemed to still, as Kuja turned to see Yojimbo, his sword drawn, fade into nothingness, terminally disrupted by the blast. The sneer at the Eidolon having missed his attack died when he felt the lower half of his body simply drop away. He watched, dumbly, as it dropped into the conflagration below, trailing blood and entrails.

It took Kuja a moment to realise that he was about to die, along with Terra. That moment of realisation was all he had left, before darkness claimed his mind and soul, and the rest of his body, after dropping into the inferno below, was consumed by fire. He didn't even see the _Invincible_ leaving Terra behind.

* * *

As the _Invincible_ charged through the dimensional portal, chased by the conflagration of Terra's destruction, Harry gasped, his eyes wide as Yojimbo told him what had happened. Bahamut and Madeen had done the same to Garnet and Eiko…but Yojimbo had told them what they needed to know.

Quietly, he said, "Kuja's dead. It's over."

There was no cheering, no celebration, at least for now. Only relief that they were still alive, even if it was at the expense of Terra. In another time, Kuja's madness and despair would have led him to the Master Crystal, the World Crystal, and his attempt to destroy it would have summoned Necron, the Darkness of Eternity, the living embodiment of oblivion. Here, that danger had been averted.

Even so, the scars of this time would be around for a long time yet…

 **CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Sorry about this being an abrupt finale. Okay, there's going to be an epilogue, but frankly, I didn't want to have to deal with that Memoria crap, or Necron, or anything else. And I had this inspiration for the Eidolons working together to stop Kuja. Okay, it wasn't before he managed to begin the process of Terra's destruction, but that does wrap things up. And it's fitting that it's one of Harry's Eidolons that performs the** ** _coup de grace_** **. And to be frank, I found Kuja's sudden change of heart at the end of the game to be a little hard to believe. Given the positive response to his end in another of my crossovers,** ** _Xenophilia_** **, I thought this would work.**

 **The dialogue at the beginning of the chapter was partly shaped from a review left by long-time reviewer Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros.**

 **No numbered annotations this time.**


	20. Epilogue: Life Goes On

**EPILOGUE:**

 **LIFE GOES ON**

 _One year later_ …

"I announce Regent Cid Fabool IX, and Lady Hilda Garde, of Lindblum!" the page called out after blowing his trumpet. Garnet smiled as Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda took their seats below. Next to her, Zidane fidgeted in his finery.

"Zidane, stop that, or I will have Steiner tie you to that chair," Garnet hissed quietly to him.

"That doesn't work on me, Dagger. Remember when you tried that during my etiquette lessons?" Zidane retorted. "Anyway, I need to fire my tailor when I get back to Treno: he doesn't know how to accommodate for my tail."

Garnet and Zidane weren't the only ones who were in the Royal Box area. Mikoto, as sister to Zidane, was sitting in an elegant dress which, while it didn't quite suit her, she nonetheless managed to look quite good in it. While she normally resided at Black Mage Village these days, she sometimes came to the Mist Continent for special occasions. "Brother, stop fidgeting, or I will spike your water with a paralytic agent."

"Sis…" Zidane groaned. There was a downside to becoming Lord King of Treno, as well as becoming recently engaged to become Prince Escort of Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII. The wedding was still some way off, though, at least months if not a year or so into the future. Garnet wanted to be sure, and Zidane couldn't blame her. Still, a spark most definitely was there, and Steiner and Beatrix were becoming more approving of the former thief. And for all the downsides of nobility, there were more than enough upsides to it.

"She's got you there, Zidane," Harry said. He and Eiko were sitting on chairs to Garnet's left, along with Freya, who was dressed not in her military uniform, but in the finery of a noble of Burmecia. Officially, Freya was the Burmecian ambassador to Madain Sari. Less officially, she was their adoptive mother.

It had been a busy year for Madain Sari. After learning about the place, many of the survivors of Cleyra opted to emigrate to the lost Village of the Summoners, believing that they could make a new start. Freya, making the decision to adopt Harry and Eiko, had opted to go to Madain Sari as well, given permission by the King of Burmecia, who had survived Cleyra's destruction. So too did Sir 'Iron Tail' Fratley, who wished to try and rebuild his relationship with Freya, even if his memory hadn't returned. With help from the survivors of Burmecia and Cleyra, the small village had been partly rebuilt, and even now was thriving. In a quiet, understated way, but it was more lively than it had been after the attack of the _Invincible_.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said about the Black Mage Village, or at least its original inhabitants. With the Mist gone (despite a brief resurgence in the wake of Terra's destruction, followed by the Iifa Tree becoming inert), no more Black Mages could be made, at least initially. But Mikoto and Vivi, between them in a lab, had created a new type of Black Mage, one who was capable of living a long and fruitful life, and one that didn't require the Mist to be created. The first generation of new Black Mages, dubbed the children of Vivi, were the new inhabitants of Black Mage Village, along with the Genomes, who seemed to be getting souls of their own. Mikoto had succeeded Number 288 as leader of the village.

Sadly, Vivi died only a month ago, his body running down. But he died fulfilled, his short life most definitely not a waste. Harry and Eiko cried copiously at the funeral, and Garnet, along with Anima, Valefor and the Magus Sisters, sang _Melodies of Life_ for Vivi's departed soul. He was the last of Kuja's Black Mages, the ones who gained self-awareness, to die. But he wasn't the last Black Mage to live. His legacy assured that. The Black Mage Village was now known as Soul.

For a brief time, the Iifa Tree spewed Mist all over the world. Mikoto said this was actually a reaction to Terra's destruction, and soon, the Iifa Tree would become inert. Its interference with the cycle of souls had come to an end. Terran and Gaian souls were now intermingled in the same cycle. Perhaps one day, the Terran souls would be reborn.

Amarant and Lani soon left Garnet's service, though they were invited here to the play. They were currently sitting in the seating below. Both mercenaries had come through their experiences a little wiser, and Garnet still occasionally hired them if she needed to.

Gaia, and especially the Mist Continent, was healing after the war and the parasitic actions of Terra. New peace treaties had been signed, and were looking to be adhered to, Garnet not being held responsible for the sins of her mother. The jewels that had contained Alexander had been given back to their rightful owners, with Burmecia taking the Cleyra fragment, now that Cleyra was no more, and many of the survivors currently residing in Madain Sari.

Now, Queen Garnet was 17 years old, as was Zidane. Harry was nine, and Eiko seven, though she acted older. The nightmares still came, albeit with less frequency than they had before. But they had settled into their new life, and their adventures had given them bonds that would never break.

Steiner and Beatrix were recently married. The two had overcome their differences some time ago, and had fallen in love. The ceremony was rather touching and beautiful, and Steiner was beginning to mellow a little. His bickering with Zidane had died down to mostly good-natured snark. It helped that Zidane did a good job in his position as Lord King, keeping Garnet apprised of the various deeds going on. The youngest son of Lord Bishop, a former student of Doctor Tot, had emigrated to Soul, and was apparently courting Mikoto(1).

Quina had returned to Qu's Marsh, the one near Lindblum, though the Qu was frequently retained as a chef for special occasions at Alexandria Castle. Doctor Tot was retained as a chancellor to Queen Garnet.

Garnet herself had found a way to regrow the summoner's horn that was removed all those years ago. She used a special glamour to hide it, though, as the public considered her to be the daughter of Queen Brahne. Through their Eidolons, the three surviving summoners learned that Garnet's birth name was Sarah, and her birth mother was Jane. Now, Garnet felt more confident as a Queen, and as a summoner, and her Eidolons now were able to manifest themselves in more human forms if necessary. Despite her newfound confidence, she never quite lost her occasional impish streak. Especially when it came to etiquette lessons for Zidane.

Zidane had become a little more mature. He certainly stopped flirting with women left, right, and centre, though he never really stopped with Garnet. He never really stopped his thieving lifestyle, just how he did it, proclaiming himself to be a 'gentleman adventurer', and leading expeditions to find lost treasures, which he often did with Choco the Chocobo and Mene the Moogle. Sometimes, he managed to rope Harry, Eiko, and Freya into these expeditions. He had also taken control of the Desert Palace where Kuja once resided, though he rarely resided there, considering the décor rather too gaudy for his liking. Instead, like Oeilvert, the place became a museum. He still had ties with Tantalus, and indeed, became their biggest patron outside of Lindblum. He may never be an official member of the theatre troupe cum gang of thieves, but he still had them as family. The fact that he helped them offload some of their ill-gotten gains through the Auction House helped. He also never lost his casual air, despite many an etiquette lesson.

As for Harry and Eiko? They were kept busy, helping the rebuilding of Madain Sari. Okay, they didn't actually help any construction, that wasn't the job of children. But Eiko helped out as a medic whenever there were injuries, and Harry found himself helping with the cooking sometimes. And many of the survivors of Cleyra were scholars and mages, helping them refine their own skills in magic, and teaching them many things about Gaia, even things they hadn't learned before. They didn't agree with the pacifistic attitude of the Cleyrans…but then again, there was little conflict on Gaia, at least of any note. They were still rebuilding after the wars Kuja and Brahne sparked. And the Cleyrans were nice people.

So too was Freya. She still trained with her Dragoon skills, despite the slight disapproval of the Cleyrans, though they at least recognised some martial skills were needed to ward off any wandering monsters. She proved to be an excellent mother to the two summoners, and Fratley, despite his amnesia, was a good father. The two Burmecians were trying to have children, and expand their family. Even now, Freya was pregnant, though she hadn't been for long.

"I wish Vivi was here to see this," Eiko murmured rather solemnly.

"His children are," Garnet said, pointing to the Black Mages in the audience, Prince Puck of Burmecia sitting next to one of them and conversing. "But yes. I too wish he was here to see this. Without him, we may not be here today."

Mikoto seemed particularly glum at the sentiment. After being uprooted from her life on Terra, it had been Zidane and Vivi who reached out to her more than anyone else. Zidane, she already treated as an annoying younger brother (despite her being younger than he was), while Vivi was the quieter younger brother. After getting over the destruction of Terra, the young Genome became, while still stoic and reserved, more friendly. Harry and Eiko had visited Soul mostly to see Vivi during his dying months, but they had grown a friendship with Mikoto as well. Another big sister, along with Garnet.

Anyway, today was Garnet's 17th birthday, and with it, the annual performance of _I Want to Be Your Canary_ , performed by Tantalus. Baku had joked he wasn't going to try and kidnap Garnet this time.

Soon, the performance began, and Harry found his mind drifting, even as he watched the play. He wondered what was happening back on Earth. He had the feeling that one day, his destiny would lead him back there. He still had that fragment of soul in his scar. The other Eidolons were considering having him go through a modified version of the extraction procedure, which would target the soul fragment, but not them. They wanted Eiko on standby with a Life spell, as the procedure could potentially kill him. Indeed, they wanted to wait until he was 16 first, just in case things went awry.

He wasn't sure whether he'd go back voluntarily, unless the man who killed his parents, the man whose fragment of soul he had in his noggin, became a threat again. He had a good life here on Gaia. He had a family, even if only Garnet was related to him to any great degree as his cousin. He had Eiko as a sister, Freya as a mother, Fratley as a father, and all these comrades whom he had fought alongside as a family, for that was what they had become, to a degree, bound by ties of experience than by blood.

He didn't know it, but forces on Earth would actually be ensuring he would be brought back there. One day, sometime in the future. But for now, they would be able to enjoy life and childhood, even if some of their innocence had been stripped away from them.

* * *

After the performance, Garnet invited Tantalus, and her guests, to a small after-performance party. Zidane was currently holding forth with three members of Tantalus, Ruby, Blank, and Marcus, about the horrors of etiquette lessons, while Baku and Cinna discussed some upcoming job they wanted help for with Lani and Amarant. Doctor Tot and Mikoto were discussing various biological precepts, particularly those relating to genetics, while Regent Cid and Lady Hilda were talking to Steiner and Beatrix.

And Queen Garnet? She was standing with Harry and Eiko, along with Freya. The people she had invited to this party all knew what she was, and she cancelled the glamour hiding her horn. Even with the horn exposed, it didn't look odd. If anything, it made her look more regal, almost like a unicorn given human form. "Thank you, for coming here," she said.

"No problem," Eiko said. "The _Invincible_ 's kind of cool to fly in, once you get over the fact that it destroyed Madain Sari and Alexandria. But that was Kuja and Garland. Mikoto's been teaching us how to fly it. Apparently it can even go to the moons if we want to."

"We'd need spacesuits if we wanted to walk on the moons, though," Harry said. "Apparently there's enough technology left at Oeilvert to help Gaia out. Mostly medical stuff, though. Mikoto's a bit worried about weapons. Not that many were left at Oeilvert, barring the monsters."

"And Ark," Garnet said. She had recently embarked on a trip to Oeilvert, escorted by Steiner and Beatrix, and managed to get Ark as a new Eidolon.

Zidane, having finally finished talking with his friends from Tantalus, strutted over. "Sorry about that, the guys wanted to catch up. You all right?"

"Of course," Garnet said. "It's hard to believe that it's been a year since you kidnapped me."

"It's harder to believe that we've ended up here," Zidane said. "I mean, I'd fallen for you, Dagger, but…if I ever thought about it, I never thought we'd be at this point. Engaged. Okay, it's a pretty long engagement, but even so…and me, a noble of Treno! I _robbed_ the very house I live in now!" He looked a little pensive. "I have to wonder, though…could Kuja have been any different, if he got a better start in life? I mean, I only grew up the way I did because I was raised by Tantalus. If I didn't…I could have been like Kuja, or how Mikoto was. One of Garland's pet monsters."

"Nobody knows, Zidane," Garnet said. "Look at myself. What would I have grown up to be like, had Madain Sari not been destroyed, and I hadn't ended up at Alexandria, raised as a princess? Or Harry, had he remained on that world his parents sent him to? I feel that it is useless to speculate of such things. Better to live for the present, than to dwell on the past, and what could have been. We should remember the past, and those who fell, yes. But we should not let it stop us from living."

"Well said, Your Majesty," Freya said. "Sound advice for young and old alike."

Not that Harry and Eiko needed to take such advice. They lived their life as well as they could, and with bonds of family and friends that would last for the rest of their lives. Nothing could destroy those bonds. Nothing.

 **EPILOGUE ANNOTATIONS:**

 **And here you have it, the end of** ** _A Third Summoner_** **, my first** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **-related fic, and the first of my (to date) three crossovers with Harry Potter. One day, I may write a sequel to this fic, but at the moment, I've got too many stories around to even consider it. The hypothetical sequel will be set around the time of** ** _The Goblet of Fire_** **, but with Harry at sixteen years of age, if my arithmetic of what age he should be given the different times between worlds should be.**

 **Anyway, if you still want a** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **fix, I have plenty of fics for you to peruse. There's an ongoing Harry Potter crossover called** ** _Amethyst and Garnet_** **, featuring a female Harry as Garnet's sister. There is** ** _Black Mage of Kuoh_** **, a crossover with** ** _Highschool DxD_** **where Vivi is reincarnated as Issei Hyoudou.**

 **Finally, there are my pure** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **fics.** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **involved Mikoto ending up on Gaia after Kuja kills Brahne, and has Mikoto having to cope with losing her purpose as an Angel of Death, even as she becomes friends with a Treno noble called Wedge.** ** _Zidane of Burmecia_** **, meanwhile, has Kuja leaving an infant Zidane at Burmecia rather than Lindblum and Tantalus, and him becoming the adopted little brother of Freya. This seemingly small change has bigger consequences when the events of** ** _Final Fantasy IX_** **come around.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your support. Hope you've enjoyed** ** _A Third Summoner_** **.**

 **1\. A reference to Wedgewood J Bishop, aka Wedge, the OC I made to be Mikoto's love interest in my story** ** _Raison d'Etre_** **. Because I already had a character called Wedge in this story, I just alluded to that rather than naming him.**


End file.
